Secret Love
by ifRaNNyCHeSKa
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are in a SECRET relationship. In public, they hate each other. In private, they're madly in love. Will anyone ever find out about this? Read to find out. Shane/Mitchie Smitchie possible Jason/Ella Jella later
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know that I have 2 other stories, but they don't really seem to catch a lot of attention. This one's in hopes that I will at least reach 30 reviews! I got this idea because I am a spy! Haha. Okay, here we go!

* * *

**Dedication: To any of my reviewers- no wait! This is for Shizuku Tsukishima749 in hopes that I meet her grammar needs!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Never owned. Never will. But Shane's song and Mitchie's song are both mine!**

* * *

**Summary:** Shane and Mitchie are in a SECRET relationship, meaning nobody at Camp Rock can find out. In public, everyone thinks they hate each other. In private, they're totally in love. Will the secret ever get out? Will anyone figure out they're in love? You'll have to read to find out.

* * *

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres were on a secret date on the other side of the lake, close to the forest. They were having a picnic and Shane was feeding his secret girlfriend- Mitchie- a little bit of pasta. Mitchie giggled and told him, "Shaney, I can feed myself, you know!" Shane just shrugged it off and fed her anyway. Shane was about to take a bite, but he heard Mitchie sigh.

"What's wrong, babe?" Shane asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking is all," Mitchie told him as she went back into thought.

"Mitch, tell me! Come on, please? I can help?" Shane begged as he put his best puppy dog pout on.

"It's just, do you think anyone will find out? I mean, the whole reason we kept our relationship a secret was to keep the press away and because we don't want anyone attacking us. Someone's bound to find out. Remember Tess figured out I lied? What if she finds out our secret? What if-" Mitchie was cut off by Shane's lips.

They broke apart and Mitchie looked down. "Nothing will happen. Even if something's going to happen, I'll be there to protect you from anything!" Shane told her seriously.

Mitchie smiled. "I know. Come on, it's almost time for hip-hop and it's almost time for us to start acting." Mitchie sighed.

"At least this proves something," Shane said as he ate his pasta.

"What?" Mitchie asked

"That we're good at acting and you look hot dancing," Shane answered.

Mitchie playfully slapped his arm and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go get changed into my sweats. See you later," Mitchie said.

"Kay. Dinner date tomorrow? Same spot?" Shane offered.

"Umm... Rain check? I think I have a date with my other boyfriend tomorrow," Mitchie said.

Shane looked hurt, "You have another boyfriend?" He pouted as he cleaned up the picnic stuff.

"No. I just wanted to see you're reaction and yes, dinner tomorrow. Right here. 7 PM," she said as she walked away. Shane watched her walk away for about 30 seconds and cleaned up. After he finished, he went to his hip-hop class.

"Okay, I'm too lazy to teach anything, so you can do freestyle dancing today... and possibly tomorrow. Just dance. I'll walk around and whatever to make sure you're actually dancing," Shane said. Everyone got into groups. Mitchie walked over to Caitlyn and they started talking. "Hey," Mitchie said.

"Hey, Mitch. So, what do you wanna work on? I know you want to learn a little dance," Caitlyn said.

"Teach me that one move! What's it called again? Uh... Oh! Right! The Kid and Play," Mitchie said.

"Okay," Caitlyn said as she started showing her the moves. Mitchie messed up and fell over. She looked up and saw Shane Gray. "Tch, klutz," Shane said as he glared at her.

"Tch, jerk," Mitchie fired back.

"Whatever. Didn't bother me when my mom said it. Doesn't bother me when you say it," Shane shot.

"Go away, Shane!" Caitlyn yelled as she helped Mitchie up. Shane walked away and Caitlyn turned to Mitchie. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mitchie answered.

"What's with you and Shane? Why do you hate each other so much?" Caitlyn asked as she stretched.

"I have no clue. He has problems. Show me the move again?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure. Let's see how much we can do before next period," Caitlyn said. They did the move again, but this time Mitchie almost perfected it. She stumbled a bit, but she almost did it! Then, the bell rang. "Well, I have free period and you have production, so see you at dinner?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said as she went back to her cabin to get her laptop. Mitchie was still in the cabin and so was Shane. Mitchie started tying her shoe and then Shane started talking, "Hey, I wanna run something by you, that okay?"

"Umm... sure. Same spot?" Mitchie purposed.

"Same spot," Shane nodded and he went to get his guitar.

They met at their special spot and they both sat down. "So, why are we here?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm going to play a song," Shane said as he started strumming and singing.

_**You made me realize the true side of me,**_

_**You opened me up and let the world see,**_

_**That I can be sweet and I can be true,**_

_**I want love and I wanna be with you.**_

_**I'm tired of our secret love game,**_

_**I'm sick of taking the blame,**_

_**For acting like I hate you so,**_

_**But I want so much more,**_

_**I want the world to know I love you,**_

_**I want the world to know I care for you,**_

_**You mean everything to me,**_

_**And now it's time for the world to know.**_

_**Oh yeah...**_

_**The world should remember your face,**_

_**Everyone should know to give us our space,**_

_**I truly love you and everyone should know,**_

_**Our secret love game is coming to an end,**_

_**And now it's time to fall in love again.**_

Shane stopped and looked at Mitchie. "Do you really think it's time to end the secrecy?" Mitchie asked.

"Only if you do. I support you no matter what," Shane said seriously.

Mitchie nodded no and hugged Shane. "Not yet. Not yet," she said.

"Okay. Come on. It's time for your vocal class," Shane said.

"We can't go together. We hate each other, remember?" Mitchie reminded.

"Right. You go first. I'll follow after a little while," Shane told her.

Mitchie kissed his cheek and walked to class. Shane waited for a little while and walked to his cabin. '_This secret relationship is getting hard,'_ he thought as he sat down and turned on the radio. He heard Connect 3 songs- cookie-cutter pop star Connect 3 songs- and threw the radio at the wall.

Mitchie walked to vocals class and took a seat next to Caitlyn and Brown walked in. "Hello! Now, let's see, what to do today? Oh, right! How about we go around and hear everyone sing a verse of a song and the chorus!" Brown exclaimed. He pointed to Mitchie first and she stood up.

"Ready, love?" he asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said.

_**Last night I dreamt you would hug me,**_

_**Today you did,**_

_**Last night I dreamt you would sing for me,**_

_**You sang my favorite song.**_

_**Last night I dreamt you would dance with me,**_

_**You held me tight all night long.**_

_**I dreamt you would love me,**_

_**I dreamt you would kiss me,**_

_**I dreamt you would never let me go,**_

_**Now my dreams are coming true,**_

_**I just wanna be with you,**_

_**Cuz you're my dream come true.**_

Mitchie finished and took a seat. "Wonderful!" Brown applauded. Mitchie smiled and Caitlyn patted her on the back.

The bell rang and everyone looked shocked. "Oh, that's right. On Tuesdays the bell rings early. Go, run along!" Brown said happily. Tess walked out with Ella and Peggy. "We have to find a way to beat her!" Tess yelled.

"Like how?" Ella asked.

"Let's lock her in a closet or frame her or something! We could kill her for all I care!" Tess said.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Peggy asked.

"Please. Harsh would be shooting her out of a cannon with dynamite taped to her," Tess said as she rolled her eyes.

"Meanie! You are such a disgrace to my lip gloss!" Ella said loudly, putting her lip gloss away.

"She's right Tess- I think. Anyways, if you want to win so badly, then do it yourself! I'm thorough with you!" Peggy yelled.

"Me too!" Ella added. They were about to walk away, but then Peggy said, "Oh, yeah, we're moving in with Caitlyn and Mitchie. We talked to them earlier!"

"BTW, Your lip gloss is SO not GLOSSY anymore!" Ella added.

Tess rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction and took out a mirror to check her lip gloss. She reapplied some and walked, but she tripped.

"Watch where you're going! Klutz!" Tess called out.

"You were the one walking, not me!" Mitchie yelled.

"I would respond, but-" she stopped mid-sentence and threw her mirror.

Mitchie ducked and the mirror hit the tree behind her.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mitchie yelled.

* * *

**Okay, I know. In like ALL my stories, Tess throws something that is hazardous when broken! Haha... Check out my other stories and REVIEW! I'll lower the bar this time and say... how's 5 reviews? Please? Oh, and 2 of my reviwers get to be Tess' new lackeys! Just do 2 things: Give a weird name for lip gloss and solve this riddle:**

**A kid ran away from home and then he came back home and saw a guy with a mask. Who is the guy with the mask?**

**REVIEW! Oh, and Shizuku Tsukishima749, was that good?**

**REVIEW! I mean... the Jonas Brothers would want you to review... hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! Geez... This fanfic got a lot of attention! Man... Wow... Sorry... I'm still in shock... Haha. Okay, no one got the riddle (It was BASEBALL!), but someone gave me interesting names for lip gloss, which of course are Ella's! Watch out for those! Maybe I'll underline them! **

**

* * *

****This chapter is eternally dedicated to: Florchuchizz, in hopes that Tess won't have to go to a mental institute!**

* * *

Re-cap: _"Watch where you're going! Klutz!" Tess called out._

_"You were the one walking, not me!" Mitchie yelled._

_"I would respond, but-" she stopped mid-sentence and threw her mirror._

_Mitchie ducked and the mirror hit the tree behind her._

_"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mitchie yelled._

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Mitchie yelled, very angry that Tess almost killed her with a mirror. Caitlyn came over to Mitchie's side.

"Hey, Tess, that's 7 years of bad luck, but many years of good luck for you, that way you won't be able to see that zit on your cheek," Caitlyn said and Mitchie giggled.

"I. Do. NOT. Get. ZITS!" Tess yelled angrily and she stomped away to her cabin. Mitchie and Caitlyn high-fived each other and went to the kitchen to help make some dinner. On Tess' way to her cabin she passed by two girls. "Hey, I'm Tess Tyler, who are you? Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I'm DJ based on DevynKohler. Is your mom TJ Tyler?" she asked.

"Hey, I'm Flora based on Florchuchizz," the other girl introduced.

"Yes, my mother is TJ Tyler. You wanna move into my cabin? I have 2 extra beds. We would have so much fun together!" Tess said, with a smile. DJ and Flora looked at each other and nodded excitedly. They walked to Cabin Vibe and chose a bed. Now, time for dinner!" Tess said.

In the Mess Hall, Mitchie and Caitlyn were setting up plates and Shane came in. "Hey, Mitchie, I'm waiting for a plate, here!" he called out.

"Go get it yourself. I'm not a servant for you or for anyone!" Mitchie said, annoyed.

"Uh? Hello? I asked you to get it for me!" Shane pointed out.

"Oh, I'll give you a plate!" Caitlyn yelled as she threw a plate a him. It was a good thing he ducked, just in time, too!

"Nice one, Cait!" Mitchie said as she high-fived her.

"Thank you, thank you. I will be signing autographs later!" Caitlyn bowed. They finished setting up the Mess Hall with Shane in the corner of the room, on his phone.

"Hey, guys," Shane said.

"Hey, buddy. We're thinking about visiting, so can you hurry up with that birdhouse?" Jason asked.

"JASON!" Nate emphasized angrily.

"What? I want a birdhouse! Hey can you make a birdhouse with a hole that I can walk through?" Jason asked.

"What? Why would you need one?" Nate asked.

"Hello? So I could fit my pet flamingo in there!" Jason said.

"You don't have a pet flamingo!" Nate pointed out.

"Well, Mr. Johnson, our neighbor has one! And it's very good at freeze tag!" Jason whined.

"Jase, that's a plastic flamingo!" Nate told him, annoyed.

"Oh. That's not a very healthy flamingo," Jason said quietly.

"GUYS!" Shane interrupted.

"Sorry," they replied.

No, Jase. I can't make a birdhouse. Nate, buy him a plastic lawn flamingo, I'll pay you back later. Stop fighting. See you later," Shane hung up. He got off the floor to get some dinner. He made himself a sandwich and took a seat next to his Uncle Brown.

"Hey, Shane. So, how was your day?" Brown asked.

"Fine, Uncle Brown. Jase and Nate called. They're visiting," Shane said.

"Alright. They can stay in our cabin. It's big enough. Now, finish your sandwich and you won't have to listen to me singing opera music!" Brown kidded. Shane ate his sandwich and looked at Mitchie, who looked at him, and went to his cabin. Mitchie finished her sandwich, told Caitlyn she'd see her before curfew, and went to Shane's cabin. She knocked on the door and he answered it. "Hey," Shane greeted.

"Hey. Listen, I told Caitlyn I'd be back before curfew, so we can only talk for a little while," Mitchie informed.

Shane nodded. "That leaves us with 30 minutes! What would you like to do?" Shane asked.

"Honestly, I came here just to do this," Mitchie said as she kissed Shane, who kissed back. They pulled apart after 5 minutes.

"That was enjoyable," Shane said as he smirked.

"Thank you. Now, I should go. See you. Dinner date tomorrow, right?" Mitchie asked.

"Right," Shane verified. Mitchie walked back to her cabin and sat on her bed. Ella and Peggy moved in because of their whole Tess-drama. Ella walked over to Mitchie's bunk and sat down. "Mitchie, which color?" she asked.

"Ella, umm... I guess I like the left one?" Mitchie answered, slightly confused.

"See, Peggy! I told you that no 2 colors are EXACTLY the same! I have no more dilemmas! Oh no! Peggy- which gloss? Electric Pineapple or Blueberry Offender?" Ella asked.

"Grrr... Umm... Strawberry Meadows," Peggy answered.

"Oh, you're so right!" Ella replied and started to apply it.

"Ell, you're about to sleep. Do you really have to wear that?" Caitlyn asked, laughing.

"DUH! If you look pretty before your beauty sleep, then you'll look even prettier when you wake up!" Ella answered. Mitchie, Peggy, and Caitlyn all giggled and they went to sleep. Mitchie woke up in the middle of the night hearing Peggy murmur something about too much lip gloss, but she soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Shane went to meet Nate and Jason at the entrance of Camp Rock. Jason got out and saw Shane. "Guess who?" he asked excitedly.

"Dude, you're right in front of me. I can see you," Shane answered and Nate got out of the limo.

"I can see you too!" Jason said happily. Just then, a paper came over his face. "Shane! I can't see you anymore! Nate, help!" he called out. Nate and Shane laughed and took the paper off his face. "Much better! Now, GROUP HUG!" he exclaimed. He grabbed Nate and Shane and hugged them tight. "Remind me to get you a therapist," Shane said.

"So, which cabin?" Nate asked.

"Follow me," Shane said as he lead them to his cabin. They got it and Jason chose the bed near the window and Nate chose the bed near the bathroom. "By the way, how's your secret girlfriend?" Jason asked. Shane arched his eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Fine. We have a date tonight. So, Jase, I hear you have a crush on a certain camper here," Shane teased.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Shane replied as he brushed his hair. Nate and Shane shared a glance. "Come on. Breakfast." The guys walked to the Mess Hall and took a seat- well almost. Jason almost sat, but then he saw Mitchie. "Hey, Mitchie! Sit here!" he exclaimed. Mitchie saw Jason, smiled and walked over.

"Hey, Jason. Hey, Nate. Shane. What are you guys doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"I can be here if I wanna be," Shane said.

"Ignore him. We're here for the rest of camp," Nate said as Mitchie sat down next to Jason. Nate and Jason knew that they had to act like Shane hates her.

"Hey, Mitchie, can I ask you a question?" Jason asked.

"Sure," Mitchie said.

"Which one is prettier? Strawberry Mist or Jammin' Berry Lime?" he asked.

"Um... both?" Mitchie answered confused. "This is like last night, when Ella-" Mitchie realized it. "Oh my gosh! You like Ella, don't you?"

Jason nodded. "Shh... Not so loud! You'll scare the birdies away!"

"Sorry. I'd go with Jammin' Berry Lime. I don't think she has that one yet," Mitchie informed. Jason nodded. Tess, DJ, and Flora walked by the table. "Hey, Shane! You wanna do something later? How about we sing a duet?" Tess asked, batting her eyelashes.

"How about no? I don't like you. Never will," Shane answered coldly.

Tess frowned. "Oh, hey, Mitchie. Why are you here?"

"Because I have friends who actually want me to be here. Can't say much for you though," Mitchie answered.

"Shane? Would you like to move and sit with us?" Tess asked.

"No. I'm afraid your zit might attack me," Shane answered and Nate, Jason, and Mitchie laughed. Tess glared at them and picked up her pancake and through it at Mitchie. "Mitchie, I think you should stay away from the pancakes," Tess sugested with a fake smile.

"I think you should stay away from me," Mitchie replied and she almost threw a stick of butter at her. Nate and Jason stopped her, but that didn't stop her from standing up with her trash. She grabbed her cup of juice and poured it on Tess' shoes. "Nice shoes."

"Oh no you didn't!" Tess yelled.

"I think I did," Mitchie smiled and walked away. Shane, Jason, and Nate waved bye to Tess and went back to their cabin. When they got there, Shane smiled to himself. "Shane, why so happy all of a sudden?" Jason asked.

"I have the best secret girlfriend ever," Shane answered.

The day went by quickly and now it was time for dinner. Shane walked to their special spot and set up a picnic. He brought pasta again because it's the only thing he knows how to cook. A few moments later, Mitchie came. "Hey. You're not mad at me are you?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey. No, I'm not. You're a great actress!" Shane teased.

"Thank you. Shane, I've been thinking," Mitchie said, sighing.

"About?" Shane asked.

"The secret part of the secret relationship. I think we should let people know before camp is over," Mitchie said.

"Okay. When do you plan on it?" Shane asked, secretly planning.

"I don't know. I just want people to know without actually telling them," Mitchie answered.

"We'll find a way," Shane replied as he handed Mitchie some pasta. Mitchie smiled and took the plate.

"You really need a cook book," Mitchie teased.

* * *

**Okay, that was fun. I enjoyed writing Ella and Jason's parts! Haha... Oh, by the way, school started today, and I was really bored, but when I got home and saw 21 e-mails for my stories, I was super excited! You guys totally rock! Now I will raise the bar a little. Does 10 or more reviews sound fair? If I get more than ten- and I don't mean 11 or 12- then I guess I'll do a really long chapter! If you want to, nominate me in ScarlettBlush's profile! It doesn't really matter to me. I write because I love to write! Oh, and PLEASE check out my other stories! They're called Singing From the Heart and Song Stalker. I hope you like them! **

**Anyways... REVIEW! Remember, Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato keep Burnin' Up the stage for you to review!**

**ROCK ON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, peoples! I'm on a roll today! I JUST updated ****Song Stalker****, so please check that out! I'm obviously updating ****Secret Love****. So, I hope you like it! Oh, and please read my very first fanfiction! It's called ****Singing From the Heart****. I'm not sure if I still want to continue it, so check it out! Umm... for all the Joe lovers out there reading this, also check out me and my best friend's YouTube account! It's in my profile! There's a special video that I think you will all agree with! So, I got i think 6 reviews for chapter 2, not as much as I wanted, but just for everyone who reviewed, thanks so much! I really enjoy reading the reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Camp Rock, I'd bring you all with me! I do own ****Cupid's Arrow****,though! I changed the he's to she's! Please don't steal it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****ersy****, who has given me the shortest review ever. "update." Haha. You rock, ersy!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Okay. When do you plan on it?" Shane asked, secretly planning._

_"I don't know. I just want people to know without actually telling them," Mitchie answered._

_"We'll find a way," Shane replied as he handed Mitchie some pasta. Mitchie smiled and took the plate. _

_"You really need a cook book," Mitchie teased._

* * *

"Come on. You like pasta!" Shane pointed out.

"Yes, but pasta is getting a little boring. I'm finished anyway. See you tomorrow? I hope I don't crush you too bad!" Mitchie said.

"You won't. If we spend everyday like this, then it's worth it," Shane said sincerely. Mitchie smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Shane," Mitchie said.

"Yeah?" Shane responded.

"You rock my world, you know that?" Mitchie giggled.

"Always have," Shane smiled, "now, go! Rest for tomorrow! By the way, are you going to be at Beach Jam?"

"Yes, front row!" Mitchie smiled.

"Good. I get to look at you right in front of me!" Shane said happily.

"Always. Now, I have to go! Bye!" Mitchie said and she kissed him on the cheek and went to her cabin. Shane watched her, as usual, and cleaned up the picnic. When he finished, he went back to his cabin. "Hey guys! I had an awesome dinner, but I need your help with something," he told Nate and Jason.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"Hey, are you making me a birdhouse, but making me help make it for myself?" Jason asked. Nate and Shane looked at him weirdly and Shane continued.

"No, Jason. Mitchie wants to tell people about our relationship, but she doesn't want to actually tell people. So, at Final Jam, I'm going to sing with her and surprise her," he said. His brothers nodded.

"Why do we have to help?" Nate asked.

"You guys are hosting and performing, right?" Shane asked. Nate nodded. "Well, when Mitchie's performing, I'll come in through the back entrance and you hand me the microphone. Simple as that."

"Okay, man. Deal," they slapped hands and shared a "man hug."

"I'll only help if you do one thing for me!" Jason said.

"What, Jase?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not going to make him buy you a flamingo, are you?" Nate asked.

"Okay, two things!" Jason added. Shane and Nate groaned.

"What?" Shane asked.

"1. I want a flamingo. C) I need you to let me use the car!" Jason begged.

"Why do you need the car?" Nate asked. Jason glared at him.

"Nate, I believe I asked Shane. Besides, why would you care? You can't drive yet," Jason pointed out. Nate rolled his eyes and sat on his bed.

"Jase, why do you need the car?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to take Ella to Lip Gloss Emporium. She's always wanted to go!" Jason answered. Shane and Nate glanced at each other.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow! Uncle Brown said all classes were cleared tomorrow! So, can I go?" Jason asked.

"Since nothing's happening tomorrow, sure. But if I see any birds or signs of birds, I'm going to force you to eat nothing but turkey, chicken, and eggs for a week," Shane threatened.

"Well, I better not buy a bird! I'll rent one! I'm going to go ask Ella now! Where's her cabin again?" Jason asked.

"Same as Mitchie's. Groove." Jason nodded and went to go find Ella. Shane and Nate started talking.

"So, you must be pretty serious about Mitchie," Nate said.

"Nate, I've been serious about her," Shane pointed out.

"Right, so... I'm going to bed," Nate said.

"Me too," Shane said. Later on, at around 11, Jason came back and woke up Nate and Shane. They both yawned.

"Dude, it's 11! What do you want?" Shane asked, unaware that Jason just got back.

"Jason, you just got back, didn't you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason!" Jason said.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Me and Ella were looking at birds and I decided to chase one into the forest, so I got a little lost and then Ella found me, so here I am!" Jason said, doing jazz hands.

"Okay, I believe you," Shane said as he went back to sleep. Nate rolled his eyes and went back to sleep too. Jason changed into his Big Bird Pajamas and went to bed.

The next day, surprisingly, Shane woke up first. He couldn't go back to bed, so he just got ready and went to breakfast. He took a seat with his Uncle Brown, since he had no excuse to be in public and sit with Mitchie. "Morning, Shane, how's it been?" Uncle Brown asked.

"Fine, Uncle Brown," Shane answered.

"Can I ask you a question, lad?" he asked.

"Uh, you just did," Shane pointed out. Brown rolled his eyes.

"What's been going on with you and Ms. Torres?" Brown asked, smirking.

"Why?" Shane asked reluctanly.

"Nothing, boy. Just thought you would like to tell me about picnics?" Brown smiled.

"Uncle Brown. You know. You've always known. You know everything. I trust you enough not to tell anyone," Shane smiled.

"Good boy. But next time you leave some pasta by a tree, you're cleaning it with your foot, you got it?" Brown warned. Shane nodded and ate his breakfast. There were no classes today, so he just decided to walk around. He decided to go back to his cabin. He picked up a guitar and started singing.

_**I've been in love before,**_

_**But not like this,**_

_**She walked through the door,**_

_**Straight into my heart,**_

_**Nothing's ever going to come between us,**_

_**Because our love is stronger than any other force.**_

_**Oh, I've been stuck by Cupid's arrow,**_

_**Straight in my soul,**_

_**True love have finally found me,**_

_**It's fillin' the mold,**_

_**Of my heart that she gave the other half of back to me.**_

_**Cupid's arrow has struck me,**_

_**And I'm happier than ever,**_

_**Cuz now I'll be with her forever.**_

Mitchie came in and sat down. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," he greeted back.

"So, what were you playing?" Mitchie asked.

"How are you here without anyone knowing?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn, Lola, and some other dancers went for a "dance hike"- whatever that is- and they said they'd be back at 9, so we have a free day," Mitchie said happily. Shane smiled.

"So, what would you like to do?" Shane asked.

"Well, first I'd like to hear that song you wrote! Then, umm... we could volunteer!" Mitchie suggested.

"I'll play for you, but sometimes you're such a goodie-two shoes," Shane teased.

"What? Fine, we can make cupcakes!" Mitchie offered.

"No, how about I play a song for you, you play a song for me, we have a picnic, go for a walk, and talk to Uncle Brown?" Shane purposed.

"Fine," Mitchie gave in.

"That wasn't too enthusiastic," Shane teased.

"Fine!" Mitchie exclaimed. Shane smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Much better," Shane laughed.

"Now, play the song please?" Mitchie begged.

"Okay," Shane said and he sang the song and finished.

"That was pretty," Mitchie commented.

"Thanks," Shane smiled.

They finished their day happily and Mitchie got back to her cabin before the dancing hikers were back. She went to sleep and had sweet dreams. This was too happy to be true.

* * *

**Okay, so, that was really sweet, if I do say so myself. Now, I will give you choices for you to choose from. Pick the one I like the most and you get a sneak peek of the next chapter, and POSSIBLY a part in the next chapter. The first 5 reviewers earn that! Here they are:**

**A) Tess finds Mitchie sleeping in Shane's bed without Shane! and takes a picture of it.**

**B) Ella gets a surprise party in her, Peggy, Caitlyn, and Mitchie's cabin for her birthday and gets a special surprise. Truth and dare included. If you choose this one you have to add questions and dares!**

**C) Jason dresses up in an Elmo costume because he always thought it was Big Bird.**

**D) Caitlyn walks in on Mitchie and Shane kissing.**

**E) Review me an idea!**

**Review! Please! Tell your friends about this fic. Tell your dog about this fic. Tell your grandma about this fic... Okay... Getting a little carried away there... Anyways... Tell people about this story and REVIEW!**

**Rock on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! So, I got about 19 reviews, I think! I also got a whole bunch of alerts and favorites! So, that's pretty exciting! Um... A lot of you picked B and/or D, but just like ****Jess Babe****, I really want to see Jason in an Elmo suit, thinking it's Big Bird, so I'm going to put in B, C, and D in this chapter, just for everyone who reviewed! By the way, this isn't Naitlyn, but maybe Nate will get a girl soon! You never know. I think Caitlyn and Sander go together. Yes? No? Maybe? Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did own Camp Rock, do you think it would be better?**

* * *

**This chapter is perpetually dedicated to: Jess Babe, for being the longest reviwer I've ever had! Jason is awesome!**

**PS I'm running out of synonyms for forever!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Now, play the song please?" Mitchie begged._

_"Okay," Shane said and he sang the song and finished._

_"That was pretty," Mitchie commented._

_"Thanks," Shane smiled._

_They finished their day happily and Mitchie got back to her cabin before the dancing hikers were back. She went to sleep and had sweet dreams. This was too happy to be true._

* * *

The next morning, she woke up. She smiled to herself and looked over at Peggy and Caitlyn, who were smiling too. They got dressed and ready for the day and Ella got up and did the same. "Hey, guys! Today is an important day!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh! I know! It's the day I have to clean the kitchen! Thanks for reminding me, Ella!" Mitchie said.

"That's not it!" Ella whined

"What's today? Oh, I know! It's National Lip Gloss Day!" Peggy said.

"It is!? Thanks for telling me, but that's not where I was going!" Ella cried.

"Oh, shoot! We only have like 20 minutes for breakfast! Come on! Let's hurry!" Caitlyn ordered. She, Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella went to the Mess Hall for dinner. Ella, even though Jessica eats those eggs, wouldn't eat them so, she grabbed chocolate chip pancakes and milk. Mitchie grabbed eggs and toast. Caitlyn had some waffles and Peggy grabbed muffins. They sat down with Connect 3, since Ella wanted to be with Jason. "Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"Morning!" the girls greeted.

"Happy Birthday, Ella! Today, we're going on a bird look-out!" Jason said.

"Yay! You remembered! Okay, what time?" Ella asked

"After breakfast! So, hurry!" Jason said proudly. The others at the table smiled and ate too. When everyone was done, Ella and Jason went off for their birthday-bird-watch thing.

"Oh, look! A robin! Is that a seagull? Oo! I think that's a hawk!" Jason kept exclaiming.

"No, I think that's a flamingo! Or a DoDo bird!" Ella said, looking at the sky.

"But, I thought those birds don't fly?" Jason asked confused.

"Oh right! My bad! Look! A canary!" Ella exclaimed.

This went on for the WHOLE day.

While Jason and Ella were out on there DATE, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Nate, and reluctantly Shane were setting up the girls' cabin for Ella's surprise party. "Guys, can you bring the boxes inside, please?" Peggy asked. Nate nodded and grabbed Shane so he would help. Shane rolled his eyes, but went anyway.

"1, 2, 3," Nate called out and they lifted the heavy box inside.

"What was in that box that made it so heavy?" Shane asked.

"Lip gloss," Peggy answered.

"Or maybe it was your big ego," Mitchie smirked. Caitlyn laughed and gave her a high-five. Shane glared. "Whatever, just finish helping us and go get Jason!" Mitchie told him.

Shane rolled his eyes and finished helping. It was around 7 when hey finished. Jason came through the door with his hand over Ella's eyes.

"Open!" he exclaimed.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"O-M-G! Thank you guys so much! You remembered!" Ella said.

"Of course! You could never forget you!" Peggy reassured and hugged her.

"GROUP HUG!" Jason called out and before you knew it, everyone was smashed together in a hug, with Shane and Mitchie smushed closest. Shane smirked and Jason let go. "I have to go change, so I'll be in the bathroom!" Jason called out.

"I have to go get the soda! I'll be right back," Caitlyn said and she left. Jason came out of the bathroom in an ELMO costume!

"Jason, what are you wearing?" Nate asked.

"I'm Big Bird!" he exclaimed from inside the suit.

"No, that's Elmo. Big Bird is the one whose gender is unknown," Shane pointed out.

"Aww! I wanted to be Elmo! Oh well. I'll change back." He changed back into his old clothes and sat down.

"What do you wanna do, Ell?" Peggy asked.

"Truth or dare! Peggy you first!" Ella said.

"Okay. Umm... Mitchie, t or d?" Peggy asked.

"Dare," Mitchie said, feeling a little confident. Peggy smiled.

"I dare you to make out with Shane on the floor for 10 minutes," Peggy said. Mitchie and Shane's jaws dropped and their eyes were wide. They knew that their secret would be out if they did that. "It's either that or you throw your underwear in the lake, so which will it be?" Peggy asked innocently.

Mitchie glared and grabbed Shane and went to the floor. Their lips connected and in 2 seconds, they were making out. Everyone's mouths dropped except for Nate and Jason's because they knew about the relationship, but decided not to watch. After 5 minutes, Caitlyn came in with soda.

"Hey, guys, sorry it took so long, you see- WHOA!" she exclaimed. "What is that?"

"Peggy dared them to make out," Ella said.

"Oh. They seem into it," Caitlyn said. 5 minutes passed and they stopped.

"I am NEVER doing that AGAIN!" Mitchie yelled.

"You suck at kissing anyway," Shane said. Mitchie glared at him.

"Now, Jason, truth or dare?" Mitchie asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Dare!" Jason said.

"I dare you to eat fried chicken and eggs," Mitchie said. Jason looked very depressed.

"Can I use salt?" Jason asked.

"Sure?" Mitchie said unsurely.

"Can I say bye to it?" Jason asked again.

"I don't care as long as you eat at least some of it," Mitchie said. Jason nodded sadly and ate one bite of chicken and a tiny part of the egg. He looked like he was about to cry!

"Shane, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Whatever, truth." Shane said.

"No fun! Okay, umm... who do you really, really, really, really, want to kiss right now?" Jason asked. Shane glared.

"What's the default dare?" Shane asked.

"You can tell Tess you want to marry her or throw all your skinny jeans in a lit fire," Mitchie said.

"Okay, I really want to kiss... nobody at this moment," Shane said smartly.

"No fair! Oh well!" Jason gave up.

"Um.. Caitlyn truth or dare?" Shane asked.

"Dare," Caitlyn said.

"Okay, I dare you to go to Tess' cabin, tell her she has the nicest hair you've ever seen, slap her in the face, pour soda all over her, and tell her Shane sent you to do that," he said.

Caitlyn smiled, "Gladly."

"Alright, now Ella, truth or dare?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm... dare?" Ella answered.

"Okay, you have to not use lip gloss for 2 days," Mitchie said.

"Fineee," Ella answered and pouted. She smiled when Jason hugged her, though.

Caitlyn came back soon after with a smirk on her face. "That was fun."

"Cait, it's your turn," Mitchie said.

"Okay. Nate, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm... truth. I don't feel like doing anything that you would choose," Nate answered.

"No fun. Okay, if you could have one girl in Connect 3, who would it be?" she asked.

"If it was my choice or a group choice?" Nate asked.

"Your choice," Caitlyn verified.

"That- is a secret!" Nate said.

"No fair. You gotta do the default dare, which is?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cut the curls," Shane said quickly.

"Fine," Nate sighed and cut his hair a little. It looked kinda better.

"Okay, I'm sleepy. It's 10! Geez, we have class tomorrow, too! Man! Night!" Caitlyn pushed the boys out and closed the door.

"So, Ms. Torres, you seemed to enjoy your little moment with Mr. Gray," Caitlyn teased.

"Ew! Gross! He sucks at kissing and it was just a dare. You know I hate him," Mitchie shot.

"Sure you do," Peggy and Ella teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes and they all went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I will stop there! That was fun to write! Please, keep reviewing and check out my other stories and my poll! Umm... Here are the choices for next chapter:**

**A) Tess spreads a nasty rumor about Mitchie and Shane around camp. Please give me an idea for this rumor!**

**B) Mitchie and Shane go on an ACTUAL date and get caught by a sneaky paparazzi.**

**C) Mitchie and Shane sing ****This Is Me**** at Final Jam and everyone realizes they love each other.**

**D) Tess finds Mitchie's diary and reads it.**

**E) Choose a combination of some of the choices!**

**Remember to review, check out my profile, check out my other stories, check out my poll, and REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write, so keep that in mind as you REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I got 17 reviews! I'm so happy! Okay, many of you chose B and/or D, but A made a close second! Maybe it'll happen! Only 3 people chose C, which I'm okay with because, well, if they sang ****This Is Me****, it would seem like the end, which it shouldn't be, right? Tell me!**** So, don't forget to check out my other stories and my poll! Thanks for all the reviews! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own Camp Rock? Well, now you do. I do own the song that Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy's song which is currently untitled, but you can give me a name for it!**

**This chapter will always be dedicated to omjb. Yes, I used your idea.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Okay, I'm sleepy. It's 10! Geez, we have class tomorrow, too! Man! Night!" Caitlyn pushed the boys out and closed the door._

_"So, Ms. Torres, you seemed to enjoy your little moment with Mr. Gray," Caitlyn teased._

_"Ew! Gross! He sucks at kissing and it was just a dare. You know I hate him," Mitchie shot._

_"Sure you do," Peggy and Ella teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes and they all went to sleep._

* * *

The next morning, Mitchie woke up. She got dressed and waited for Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella to finish getting ready so they could go to breakfast. They finished and headed for the Mess Hall. They saw Brown in front of the room. "Everyone! Listen up! Do to some minor incidents, all classes are canceled today!" he said.

Everyone's eyebrows raised. They were all confused, but they shrugged it off. They got breakfast and followed and eager Ella to Connect 3's table. They all took a seat and ate. "Hi! So, do you know why there are no classes today?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Something happened in all the cabins," Jason said.

"Like?" Peggy asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Like someone vandalized all of them and spray painted many threats and swears on the walls and floor," Nate clarified. The girls' mouths forms 'O's' and they continued they're breakfast. Mitchie foot was unintentionally sticking out and Tess Tyler accidentally tripped over it.

"I'm so sorry!" Mitchie apologized quickly.

"Yeah, you should be," Tess shot.

"Actually, I take that back. You can fall again for all I care," Mitchie fired back. Tess glared at her, picked up a raw egg from the counter and threw it and Mitchie hair. Mitchie got up and poured her juice all over Tess' shoes.

"Hey! Those were 250! Pay them back!" Tess ordered.

"Why should I?" Mitchie asked angrily. Tess was about to tackle Mitchie, but then Bown came.

"Why should she, Ms. Tyler?" Brown interrupted. Mitchie's and Tess' faces fell. He pointed to both of them. "You two, in my office, NOW!"

"But-" everyone at the table said, but they were interrupted.

"No buts. Now go!" Brown ordered. Mitchie walked guiltily to Brown's office/cabin. Tess rampaged over there. "I hate when I have to be uncool," Brown murmured.

He walked to his office. "Now, tell me who started it!"

"She did! She accidentally tripped over my foot, yelled at me, and threw a raw egg in my hair, which is still in there!" Mitchie yelled.

"She did! She tripped me on purpose, so I protectively threw an egg at her, you know, for self-defense, and then she poured juice all over my shoes!" Tess yelled.

"Enough! Mitchie, go rinse your hair in the bathroom. Ms. Tyler, you wait here," Brown ordered. Mitchie rinsed her hair and came out of the bathroom with wet hair. "Alright, now, I've come to a decision. Tess, you are on trash duty for today, so go start collecting trash from every cabin now!" Brown ordered. Tess looked angry, but she knew she had to go. "Mitchie, go on a date with Shane. He's been dying to go with you!" Brown said.

"So, I'm not punished?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Publicly you are. You hate Shane, remember?" Brown reminded.

"Oh, right. Okay. I'll go bear the bad news!" Mitchie said. Brown smiled.

Mitchie ran over to Connect 3's cabin, where she found everyone. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, Mitchie, what's your punishment?" Caitlyn asked.

"That's nice," Peggy teased.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I have to go on a date with Shane," Mitchie groaned.

"Why am I being punished?" Shane complained.

"Tch. Brown gave me the name of the place we gotta go to and you're driving," Mitchie said.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Shane whined.

Everyone watched as Shane and Mitchie left the cabin.

"I hope they don't hurt each other," Ella sighed.

"I hope they don't hurt the birds," Jason cried.

Mitchie and Shane got in the car and drove off to the private restaurant. They waited until they were far enough from camp and Shane stopped the car and kissed Mitchie on the lips. "I've missed that," he said.

"Me too. Now, come on! Let's get to that restaurant, I'm hungry!" Mitchie whined.

"Fine," Shane laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. He held one of Mitchie's hands and drove.

"So, that kiss last night was..." Mitchie started and blushed.

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime," Shane added, smirking. Mitchie laughed.

"Sure. Hey, there it is!" Mitchie said. Shane parked, opened the door for Mitchie, and went into the restaurant. They weren't holding hands or anything like that because of the SECRET relationship.

"Hi. I'm Shane. My Uncle Brown Cessario made reservations for us. We were the ones who were forced here," Shane said.

"Oh, right this way," the waiter led them to the back room, gave them water, and closed the door.

"This is weird," Mitchie said.

"What? That we're on a date?" Shane teased.

"No, that we're in a private room- with no windows," Mitchie said.

"Hmm... Maybe so no one would interrupt us," Shane thought.

"Yeah, maybe," Mitchie let go of the idea. They chose what they wanted.

"Are you ready to order?" Jeff, the waiter, asked.

"Yes, I'll have the bow-tie pasta with grilled chicken and shrimp, please," Mitchie ordered.

"Yeah, I'll have the chicken and mushroom linguini," Shane said.

"Sure," the waiter took their menus and left.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I was going to take you shopping," Shane said.

"Yay! But I don't need any clothes," Mitchie said.

"Let's say this is for future references," Shane clarified.

"Ok? But I'm paying for everything, including disguises!" Mitchie said.

"No, you're not. I have my disguise in the car. I will pay for and approve of everything you choose," Shane said.

"Fine, mommy," Mitchie smirked.

"I'm Shane, because it would be really weird to be on a date with your mom," Shane said.

"Meanie! Oh, well," Mitchie said and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, alfredo and linguini," the waiter said as he gave them their food. They ate and decided to go shopping after paying.

During the whole date, Tess was on trash duty while everyone else was on a camp-singing hike, like the dance hike, only singing. She went to Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy's cabin and looked around. She saw a diary and broke the lock and read it. She read the first line and smirked to herself. She knew she would make Mitchie Torres miserable. She was going to break up Shane and Mitchie.

Shane and Mitchie got back from shopping and put all of Mitchie's clothes in her cabin. Shane gave her a quick kiss and left. Just as he left, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy came back. "Hey, how was your date with Mr. Jerk-head?' Caitlyn asked.

"Not as bad," Mitchie answered. "Where did you go?"

"On a singing hike! It was so much fun! Me and Jason got to see more birds, too!" Ella said happily.

"Cool," Mitchie sat down on her bed.

"Hey, you wanna sing a song and burn it on a CD?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure, but what song?" Mitchie asked.

"Umm... How about we just make it up as we go? Like an improvise song?" Peggy suggested.

"Yeah! Cool. Okay, Caitlyn, give us something rock and dance-ish," Mitchie said.

"Already worked on," Caitlyn said proudly.

"Okay, and here we go!" Mitchie said.

_**We here at camp,**_

_**Where we first met,**_

_**We're friends,**_

_**Never gonna part,**_

_**Our time was well spent,**_

_**Cuz we're gonna stay like sisters,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Never gonna prove,**_

_**Each other wrong.**_

_**Our time at camp rocked out each day,**_

_**We only wish we could stay,**_

_**Rocking, singing, dancing, forever,**_

_**What we can do,**_

_**What we can prove,**_

_**Is that we'll be together forever,**_

_**As the best friends.**_

_**We found our passion,**_

_**Ella's a dancing star,**_

_**Peggy rocks it out on guitar,**_

_**Caitlyn and her producin' skills,**_

_**Mitchie with her voice that kills.**_

_**We rock each night and rock each day with everyone,**_

_**We only wish we could turn back the sun,**_

_**And do it all over again,**_

_**We'd Rock On,**_

_**At Camp Rock,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Forever.**_

_**Yeah, yeah...**_

"That was awesome, guys!" Mitchie said.

"Totally!" Ella exclaimed.

"Yeah! We should totally sing it for Final Jam!" Peggy exclaimed.

"What do you think, Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sure!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"AWESOME!" Ella exclaimed. Eveyrone else giggled. Then someone came in.

"Hey, Nate. What's up?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, come with me," he ordered. The girls looked kind of shocked.

"Okay?" Mitchie walked out and followed him into Connect 3's cabin. "So, why am I here?"

"Someone spread a rumor about you," Nate told her. Jason walked in. "Hey, Jase."

"Hey, Nate. Hey, Mitchie! I thought Shane was your boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, he is. You and Nate both know that. Nate, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Right, someone spread a rumor about you," he said.

"About?" she asked, wanting more information.

"Everyone says you have a boyfriend from back home that you secretly have sex with each night. They said whoever spread the rumor read it in your diary," Nate said.

Mitchie broke down and collapsed. "Why? Why would someone do that?" she asked, sobbing.

"So, it's totally not true?" Jason asked.

"Of course it's not true! I wear a promise ring! It's on my necklace, though!" Mitchie showed them her ring that reads "True Love Waits."

"Okay, but I think you're going to have a problem trying to explain that to-" Nate was cut off my the cabin door slamming.

"Hello, Torres. So, What's Mr. Humpty Dumpty's name?" he asked, angrily.

"Shane! That rumor wasn't true! I-" she was cut off.

"You were lying all summer!" Shane yelled.

"No, but-" she got cut off.

"You know I'm so used to people pretending around me!" he yelled.

"I was not pretending!" she yelled back.

"You know, I really thought you were different! But, you're just like everyone else! You wanted to make friends with Shane Gray, not me! Trick's on me, huh?" he was really ticked off.

"You know what, Shane? _I _really thought _you_ were different. I thought _you_ would be the boyfriend of my dreams. But, guess what, you're just like every other guy. You're too full of yourself to listen to what other people say!" she yelled, tearing up, as he was. She ran out of the cabin and into her own. Her friends saw her in tears and went to comfort her.

"Mitchie, what happened?" Peggy asked.

"Sh-Sh-Sha-a-ane. H-h-he yelled and yelled and I have to tell you something," she sobbed.

"Fine, but you have to calm down first," Caitlyn ordered and Ella nodded.

She took deep breaths and stopped crying. "You better, Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," she assured.

"Okay, now you can tell us," Caitlyn said.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone else. No interrupting, either. Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," they answered.

"Okay. Shane and I were in a secret relationship since the beginning of summer. We met at a gift shop and literally fell for each other. I accidentally crashed into him. Our eyes met and we were in love. We've been going on secret dates around camp. We went shopping after my punishment date with him. We wrote songs for each other. Now- now, someone is trying to-well did break us apart. They spread a rumor about me sleeping with a guy at home, which I didn't! Nate told me and then Shane came in and started yelling at me. I yelled back, and now, I totally lost him," Mitchie started crying agian.

"Aw... Mitchie! You know, you could have told us! But that doesn't matter! Shane's a jerk and doesn't deserve you!" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, Mitchie. If he believed some rumor before talking to you first, then he's crazy!" Ella said,

"He had no right to yell at you like that!" Peggy said.

"I didn't have a right to yell at him either," Mitchie looked sad.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you. When you and Nate left, we saw your diary, on your bunk and the lock was broken," Ella told her.

"This night couldn't get any worse!" Mitchie groaned and cried again.

* * *

**There you go! There's... whatever chapter number that is! Haha... now... here are the choices:**

**A) Mitchie sings ****Forget**** and Shane hears it.**

**B) More Tess drama! Tess and Shane kiss.**

**C) Final Jam- The girls sing their song and Mitchie sings ****This Is Me****, is forgiven by Shane and they sing their hearts out.**

**D) Mitchie runs away from camp and is found because Shane hears her singing.**

**E) Your own idea.**

**F) Give me a combination of one of the choices!**

**Okay. Please review. Please check out my other stories! Please vote on my poll! And Don't Forget! REVIEW!**

**You guys rock! Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I'm so happy! I got 20-ish reviews for last chapter and over 65 for all chapters! I'm not sure if people are actually awake at this time, but oh well. Haha. Okay, many, and I mean MANY, chose A, B, and/or D, which is what you picked for the other chapters! I have no idea what's with me and A, B, and D, anyways, let's get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer- I'm too lazy to write that I don't own Camp Rock. I don't own ****Forget**** by Demi Lovato or another song that Shane will sing, either.**

**Until the end of clocks, this chapter is for you, itsk4ylduh. I'm an idiot, too, don't you agree?**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"He had no right to yell at you like that!" Peggy said._

_"I didn't have a right to yell at him either," Mitchie looked sad._

_"I guess this is a bad time to tell you. When you and Nate left, we saw your diary, on your bunk and the lock was broken," Ella told her._

_"This night couldn't get any worse!" Mitchie groaned and cried again._

* * *

"Sorry, Mitchie," Ella apologized.

"Wait, so whoever spread the rumor could've read your diary and read something about you and Shane!" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah, how often do you write about him?" Peggy asked. Mitchie smiled sadly.

"Every night," she whispered.

"That means whoever spread the rumor knows about Smitchie!" Ella pointed out.

"Smitchie?" Mitchie asked weirdly.

"Yeah, Shane and Mitchie. Smitchie!" Ella said.

"Oh. Do we have any ice cream?" Mitchie asked.

"No, but you could probably sneak something from the kitchen," Caitlyn said.

"Okay. Someone come with me?" she asked.

"I'll go!" Ella volunteered.

"Kay, let's go," Mitchie said. She and Ella were one their way to the kitchen to sneak a lot of ice cream. Mitchie's shoe came off and she had to turn around to get it. She looked up and saw her heart break. "Ella, this night just did get worse!" she cried.

"Why Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Look," Mitchie was on the verge of tears.

Ella looked up and saw two people- Shane Gray and Tess Tyler- kissing. Shane shoved her away. "Shane? I can't believe you!"

"Mitchie, come on, let's go," Ella said quietly. Mitchie was standing there, tears in her eyes. Then, without a blink, she ran. She ran and ran to the place she loved the most- the hidden beach in the forest. She sat on the little dock in the middle of the beach and started crying, but she remembered something. She brought her songbook and a pen with it. She started singing.

_**Did you forget,**_

_**That I was even alive,**_

_**Did you forget,**_

_**Everything we've ever had,**_

_**Did you forget,**_

_**Did you forget,**_

_**About me?**_

_**Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**_

_**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget  
About us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**_

_**Yeah  
Oooho**_

_**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget  
us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten  
About  
Us**_

Mitchie was breaking down into sobs and tears. Hopefully no one would find her.

After Mitchie ran, Ella and Shane were shocked. "Shane! Look what you did! Now we have no clue where she is!" Shane was aobut to speak. "You know what? Forget it! We'-her true friends- will go find her!" Ella yelled and ran off. Shane looked guilty, but he knew where she would be. He ran off to the beach.

Ella ran to her cabin and shot through the door. "Mitchie ran away!" she yelled.

"WHAT!?" Peggy and Caitlyn yelled.

"She saw Shane and Tess kissing and ran off!" she told them.

"We have to find her!" Peggy yelled.

"But where would she be?" Caitlyn asked.

"I-D-K," Ella said.

"Me neither," Peggy said.

"That means we check everywhere," Caitlyn ordered. They nodded and ran everywhere except where Mitchie actually was, Shane however, was with Mitchie already. He heard her song.

"Mitchie," he said.

"Go away, Shane," she hissed.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"You kissed TESS! You kissed her, Shane!" she yelled.

"Tch. You slept with a guy even while we were dating!" Shane yelled.

"You are so CLUELESS! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I HAVE NEVER SLEPT WITH ANYONE!" Mitchie yelled.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT TO ME!" he yelled. Mitchie glared.

"Oh, really? Then why do I have a purity ring?" she asked, taking off her necklace. Shane looked really shocked.

"I'm so-" he was cut off.

"Shane don't apologize. You're only apologizing because you were wrong. You're not apologizing for actually being sorry. You can only say sorry if you're actually sorry and tell me sincerely. Goodnight and goodbye, Shane," Mitchie said and walked back to her cabin. Shane just stood there as she left.

"I'm an idiot," he groaned.

Mitchie arrived at her cabin and lied down in her bed. About ten minutes later, her friends came in. "You didn't find her either?" Caitlyn asked.

"No," Peggy and Ella replied.

"Where could she be?" Caitlyn groaned and sat on her bunk.

"Who?" Mitchie asked.

"MITCHIE!" they yelled and hugged her. Caitlyn slapped her on the arm.

"What was that for?" Mitchie asked.

"For scaring the heck out of us!" Caitlyn yelled and hugged her again.

"Where were you Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"The beach. I saw Shane. He found me," Mitchie said quietly.

"Oh. What happened?" Ella asked.

"He heard me singing. I proved him wrong about the rumor. He tried to apologize, but I wouldn't let him. My night got worse," Mitchie groaned and fell back into bed.

"It's okay, Mitchie. I bet that about 65 people, who would've read your story somewhere, would agree that Shane is a jerk right now!" Peggy said assuringly.

"Thanks. I'm going to get some sleep. We have to watch Beach Jam tomorrow, right when we wake up, too," Mitchie said. They all nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning, they got up and dressed. They walked outside and got front row for beach jam. They sat on their mats and started talking. "Who's performing today?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm not sure," Peggy answered.

"I wonder who," Caitlyn asked.

"Are you feeling better, Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better, thanks," Mitchie answered.

Soon, more and more campers filed in front of the stage and Brown got on stage. "Morning everyone! Here we have a special surprise! Surprise, come on out!" Shane came on stage and almost everyone started cheering. Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella looked over at Mitchie, who was biting her lip.

"Hey, guys. Please welcome Nate and Jason!" he said into the mic. Nate and Jason came out. "We're going to try something new and we hope you like it!" They sang a new song called Play My Music. When it ended, three chairs were taken out. They sat down on them. "This song is for someone special. I'd like to tell this person one thing- Sorry."

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes,**_

_**Restless nights but lullabies,**_

_**Helps to make this pain go away.**_

_**I realize I let you down,**_

_**Told you that I'd be around,**_

_**I'm building up the strength just to say,**_

_**Shane looked in Mitchie's eyes.**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**For breaking all the promises,**_

_**That I wasn't around to keep.**_

_**It's all me,**_

_**But this time is the last time,**_

_**I will ever beg you to stay,**_

_**But you're already on your way.**_

_**Filled with sorrow,**_

_**Filled with pain,**_

_**Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain,**_

_**And I know you're gonna walk away,**_

_**And leave me with the price to pay,**_

_**Before you go,**_

_**I wanted to say,**_

_**That,**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**For breaking all the promises,**_

_**That I wasn't around to keep.**_

_**It's all me,**_

_**But this time is the last time,**_

_**I will ever beg you to stay,**_

_**But you're already on your way.**_

_**Can't make it alive on my own,  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone,  
'Cause I don't want to see,  
You and me going our separate ways,  
I'm begging you to stay,  
If it isn't too late.**_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**For breaking all the promises,**_

_**That I wasn't around to keep.**_

_**It's all me,**_

_**But this time is the last time,**_

_**I will ever beg you to stay,**_

_**But you're already on your way.**_

_**But you're already on your way.**_

Everyone clapped and filed out for breakfast. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy were still there, sitting in shock. Shane walked off the stage and in front of Mitchie. "I'm sorry," he said.

"You're forgiven, but not fully. I'm still mad at you for kissing her," Mitchie said. Her friends gave her a concerned look.

"I understand, but I pushed her off. She said something about a diary, I wasn't really listening, though, and then she kissed me," Shane explained.

"Diary?" Ella asked. Shane nodded.

"MITCHIE! DIARY!" Caitlyn yelled. Mitchie's eyes went open.

"Tess!" Mitchie spat.

"Why? What happened?" Shane asked, confused.

"Yesterday, my diary's lock was broken," Mitchie explained.

"May I kill her?" Shane asked.

"No, you'll get arrested and her mom will Botox you to death," Caitlyn said.

"She right," Mitchie pointed out. Shane sighed.

"I'll make it right, I promise," Shane said and kissed her head. He ran off.

"Aww..." Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, and Jason said.

Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Be quiet. I'm hungry. Let's go."

* * *

**Oh, yeah, just to clarify, Shane and Mitchie are JUST FRIENDS at this point. That was very fun to write. Oh, the song was Sorry by Jonas Brothers, which I do not own! I'm so happy because I wrote this first thing in the morning and I had like 20 reviews! I feel awesome and hungry... Haha... Okay, here are the choices:**

**A) Tess tries to convince her mom to buy Camp Rock from Brown.**

**B) FINAL JAM! Peggy, Ella, Mitchie, and Caitlyn sing the song from chapter 5, which is called Forever, just for now! Tess sings 2 Stars, Hasta La Vista is sung by Lola, Sander, and Barron. Mitchie sings Get Back and Shane joins in. Then, they sing This Is Me. **

**C) An enitre Jella- Jason/Ella- chapter.**

**D) Give me an idea.**

**E) Nate falls in love with a girl name Frankie.**

**F) Give me an idea.**

**G) Combination of some of the choices!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing and ROCK ON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so, many people said B, but I'm sad because it might be the end! I'm not sure if it will be the end, though. -Sigh- So, uhm, I'm a little shocked that not many wanted Nate to have his lovey-dovey moment. Of course, we MUST have Tess drama, so I'll use my writing abilities to put A and B in the story! Okay, I really should stop talking because you probably don't want to read about me.**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own Camp Rock. I'm sorry. I don't own Demi Lovato's ****Get Back** **or the Camp Rock song ****This Is Me****.**

**Dedicated to: CuteRockstar101. Thank you!**

* * *

_"Yesterday, my diary's lock was broken," Mitchie explained._

_"May I kill her?" Shane asked._

_"No, you'll get arrested and her mom will Botox you to death," Caitlyn said._

_"She right," Mitchie pointed out. Shane sighed._

_"I'll make it right, I promise," Shane said and kissed her head. He ran off._

_"Aww..." Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, and Jason said._

_Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Be quiet. I'm hungry. Let's go."_

* * *

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy were on their way to the Mess Hall for breakfast when they passed Brown's cabin. "No matter how much money you offer I will not sell this camp! What do you mean it's already been decided? What? TJ Tyler? Pop and Beauty Camp? Gah!" they heard Brown on the phone. The girls' eye went wide.

"Sell?" Mitchie questioned.

"Camp?" Peggy wondered.

"TJ Tyler?" Caitlyn thought out loud.

"Lip gloss?" Ella asked and her friends all looked at her. "What? I thought we were saying what we were thinking about?" Her friends rolled their eyes and then shared a concerned glance. They heard Brown leaving his cabin and decided they should go for breakfast, too. They made it to the Mess Hall, grabbed their breakfast, and sat down with Shane, Nate, and Jason.

"Morning!" the cheered.

"Morning," they greeted back.

"Hey, has Brown told you anything about selling Camp Rock?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"No. Why?" Shane asked.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! ATTENTION CAMPERS! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!" when it quieted down, Brown continued. "This is the last year of Camp Rock. I'm very sorry. I tried everything in my power to stop this, but I couldn't stop it. Someone bought Camp Rock and we had no say in it. So, to make it up to you, we'll make sure Final Jam is unforgettable! This time, anyone will get to perform and anyone can win! This time, the winner of Final Jam will win something very special! As a bonus, all classes are cancelled so you can practice for Final Jam! That is all," Brown announced.

"That's why," Mitchie said.

"Oh. But who would buy camp? Everyone knows everyone who goes here loves it. Why would they just take it?" Nate asked.

"Well, on our way here, we heard Brown saying something about selling camp, TJ Tyler, and Pop and Beauty Camp," Peggy said.

"That's not good. If you put the pieces together, that means TJ Tyler bought the camp and is going to turn it into Pop and Beauty Camp," Shane said.

"How can we stop this?" Caitlyn asked.

"Good question. Wait, maybe the label can sponsor Uncle Brown enough so that we can keep the camp or buy it from Tyler," Shane said, intellectually.

"Maybe that can work," Mitchie said. The bell rang and they split up to practice. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy went to their cabin and set up for **Forever**. "One, two, three, four."

_**We here at camp,**_

_**Where we first met,**_

_**We're friends,**_

_**Never gonna part,**_

_**Our time was well spent,**_

_**Cuz we're gonna stay like sisters,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Never gonna prove,**_

_**Each other wrong.**_

_**Our time at camp rocked out each day,**_

_**We only wish we could stay,**_

_**Rocking, singing, dancing, forever,**_

_**What we can do,**_

_**What we can prove,**_

_**Is that we'll be together forever,**_

_**As the best friends.**_

_**We found our passion,**_

_**Ella's a dancing star,**_

_**Peggy rocks it out on guitar,**_

_**Caitlyn and her producin' skills,**_

_**Mitchie with her voice that kills.**_

_**We rock each night and rock each day with everyone,**_

_**We only wish we could turn back the sun,**_

_**And do it all over again,**_

_**We'd Rock On,**_

_**At Camp Rock,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Forever.**_

_**Yeah, yeah...**_

"Guys, we TOTALLY rocked it!" I bet you can guys who said that.

"Yeah. I think we're getting better each day! Can you believe Final Jam is TOMORROW?" Mitchie asked.

"I know! It's so not fair!" Caitlyn groaned.

"Let's not think about that now. Let's think about how we're going to be friends... FOREVER!" Peggy emphasized. The four smiled.

"Hey, Caitlyn, did you finish the two songs I asked about?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. You wanna practice?" Caitlyn asked.

"What song?" Peggy asked.

"I wrote two songs that I want to sing for Final Jam! They're called **Get Back** and **This Is Me**." Mitchie informed.

"Can you sing them for us?" Ella asked, applying lip gloss.

"Sure," Mitchie said. Caitlyn played some rock music on her laptop.

_**Don't walk away like you always do, this time  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
You won't answer the phone.  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.**_

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

Don't look at me that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

Shane was walking by and instantly memorized the lyrics. Amazing, right? He wanted to GET BACK with Mitchie. He had a surprise up his sleeve.__

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I feel for  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

Get back! Get Back! Get back! Get back!

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back, get back  
With you!

Shane left now since the music was fading. He was going to surprise Mitchie.__

Yeah!

Ella and Peggy smiled and applauded. "That was amazing!" Peggy commented.

"TOTALLY!" Ella added.

"Thanks, guys. I'm saving **This Is Me** for Final Jam, though!" Mitchie said.

"Kay, but remember us when you win!" Peggy teased.

"We're not going to win," Mitchie assured.

"Mitchie, we can win! Chill!" Caitlyn reassured.

"I guess. Come on. Let's go see what the guys are up to!" Mitchie said.

"You mean SHANE?" Peggy and Caitlyn teased.

"Guys, we're JUST FRIENDS. Why can't you get that?" Mitchie asked.

"Well after that last song, **Get Back**? It's kind of hard not to believe that you LOVE him," Caitlyn mocked.

"What if it's about a different guy?" Mitchie asked, lying through her teeth.

"Liar. You told me that you've only had one boyfriend!" Caitlyn mocked.

Mitchie blushed. "Fine. You caught me. I still like him."

"Took you long enough, Mitchie!" Ella cheered. "Now, I wanna see Jason!" The friends smiled and followed Ella to Connect 3's cabin.

"Hey, guys!" Mitchie greeted.

"Hi!" they greeted back.

"Where's Jason?" Ella asked.

"Bathroom," Nate answered. Just on cue, Jason came out of the bathroom in a Cookie Monster costume.

"Am I Big Bird now?" he asked.

"No, Jase. Big Bird is yellow," Shane and Nate sighed.

"Aww... Now I have to change again!" Jason whined. The girls laughed.

"So, whatcha doin?" Caitlyn sang.

"Nothing really. Just writing a song for Final Jam," Nate and Shane answered, singing the same tune.

"Ooo! What song?" Peggy asked.

"We can't give out any info until Final Jam, but it's called **Just Friends**," Shane answered.

"Whoa. Deja vu of two minutes ago!" Caitlyn teased.

"Whatever. So, do you know who's judging?" Mitchie asked.

"We were supposed to, but we're not sure if we still are," Nate answered.

"Oh. Okay," Peggy said.

"Uh... we gotta go! See you later!" Mitchie called.

"Bye?" Shane said.

* * *

**Weird ending, huh? I know. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Sucked? Sad? Tell me! That wasn't really choice B, though, it's more of an intro into B. As for what Shane is planning, that's a secret, but I think you can guess what it is! Choices please:**

**A) Finally Final Jam!**

**B) Tess falls into the lake.**

**C) Nate keeps getting flowers and notes from a special girl it's not Selena or Alex!**

**D) Mitchie and Tess have an argument.**

**E) Combo of some.**

**F) Ideas please!**

**Okay, it's Time for me to fly now! See you next chapter!**

**Rock on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo! Over 100 reviews! YAY!! I have no clue who was my 100****th**** reviewer, but I don't care because EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IS SPECIAL! Haha... Okay, many picked B and D, which are ALWAYS the letters that win, but maybe I'll put in C, too. So, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- As I have already said several times, I don't own Camp Rock.**

**Dedicated to: EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND MADE ME SUPER HAPPY THAT I PASSED 100! This is in hopes that I ****pass 150!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Nothing really. Just writing a song for Final Jam," Nate and Shane answered, singing the same tune._

_"Ooo! What song?" Peggy asked._

_"We can't give out any info until Final Jam, but it's called __**Just Friends**__," Shane answered._

_"Whoa. Deja vu of two minutes ago!" Caitlyn teased._

_"Whatever. So, do you know who's judging?" Mitchie asked._

_"We were supposed to, but we're not sure if we still are," Nate answered._

_"Oh. Okay," Peggy said._

_"Uh... we gotta go! See you later!" Mitchie called._

_"Bye?" Shane said._

* * *

Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Peggy walked out of the cabin and Mitchie let out a breath. "What was that about, Mitchie?" Peggy asked.

"Sorry, I just felt really... What's the word? AWKWARD!" Mitchie said.

"Oh, hey where's Ella?" Caitlyn asked.

"She said something about finding a Big Bird costume for Jason," Peggy answered.

"O...kay?" Caitlyn replied.

"Weird..." Mitchie added.

"Anyways, what do you wanna do now? It's only lunch time and I'm already bored," Caitlyn said as they started walking to the lake.

"I don't know," Peggy answered.

"How about we play 'Would you rather'?" Mitchie suggested as they sat down on the dock.

"Okay," Peggy and Caitlyn replied.

"Hmm... Would you rather run around camp saying 'HANNAH MONTANA'S DEAD!' or go around camp yelling 'TESS TYLER DIED OF BOTOX!'?" Mitchie asked.

"Can I pick both?" Caitlyn asked. Peggy laughed.

"No, just one!" Mitchie said.

"Aww... Fine, I pick Botox," Caitlyn answered and Peggy nodded.

"Me too!" Peggy added.

"Wow. Caitlyn go," Mitchie said.

"Alright. Would you rather push Tess into the lake or throw her into a volcano?" Caitlyn asked.

"Someone's feeling cruel today," Mitchie teased.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing," Caitlyn mocked.

"Very true," Peggy added.

"Whatever, I pick lake. I don't wanna get sued," Mitchie said.

"Can I throw her into an underwater volcano?" Peggy asked.

"Eh, why not?" Caitlyn said.

"Cool. My turn right? Okay, kiss Shane in front of paparazzi or kiss Nate in private?" Peggy asked.

"Can I not answer this one? Frankly, I don't like Shane or Nate like that," Caitlyn said.

"Sure, let's let Mitchie decide on this one," Peggy smirked.

"You set me up!" Mitchie yelled.

"How about you answer and we don't throw you in the lake?" Peggy threatened.

"Fine I choose-" Mitchie was cut off by the lunch bell. "To go eat lunch before I starve!"

"Cheater!" Peggy and Caitlyn shouted.

"Am not!" Mitchie laughed and Tess Tyler walked by.

"Hello, Itch, Cake-fat, and Piggy," Tess spat.

"Don't call us that Botox-head," Caitlyn shot.

"Hey, Itch, so, what's your sleep-partner's name? I hear that you moan his name every night," Tess smirked.

Mitchie was fighting back tears. "Tess, I haven't slept with anyone at all! Why can't you get it in your head? Is it because all that Botox got to you? Or is it because your jealous? Because I don't want to waste the REST of my time here trying to get you to get out of my life! Stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to EVERYBODY LIKE THAT. Just get OUT of out lives already. Since your mom bought camp from Brown, that makes you enemy #1 here. I suggest you run," Mitchie threatened.

"You'll regret you ever talked to me like that," Tess glared.

"Wait? TJ Tyler bought Camp Rock?" Barron asked from his cabin.

"Yup. I bet that Tess told her to, too," Caitlyn answered.

"GET HER!" Sander called out and many dancers were about to chase her. Tess backed up and fell backwards into the lake. Everyone broke out into laughter.

"Didn't you hear, Tess? Water makes you gain more weight than food," Mitchie teased.

Tess glared and everyone filed into the Mess Hall for lunch. They grabbed their lunch and sat down with Jason, Ella, Nate, and Shane. "Hey, guys!" they greeted.

"Hey," they greeted back.

"Why are you so cheery?" Shane asked.

"Why shouldn't she be? She got Tess to fall in the lake. She told Tess off. She did all this without tearing once," Caitlyn explained.

"Nice! I wish I could've seen it!" Shane said and high-fived her.

"Thank you! And I think I saw Sander with a camera, but I'm not so sure," Mitchie told him.

"Cool," he said.

"Hey, Ella, did you find the Big Bird suit yet?" Peggy asked.

"No, we thought it was, but it ended up being Kermit the frog, who apparently isn't even in Sesame Street!" Ella whined.

"This Big Bird thing is getting difficult," Jason cried.

"It's okay, buddy. We'll find one!" Nate said happily.

"Okay, why is Nate so happy?" Mitchie asked, slightly concerned.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Nate said dreamily.

"For you, yes," Caitlyn answered, slightly freaked out.

"He got flowers at the door from a secret admirer," Shane explained.

"But he's in CONNECT 3! Isn't that supposed to happen, like everyday?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, but they don't usually leave love songs about him," Shane said.

"Oh," the girls replied.

"Hey, what's everyone doing for Final Jam?" Nate asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Well, Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, and I are singing a song we wrote together, I think Ella's dancing to **Smash It Up**, you know? The song by SoReal Cru? Peggy's singing **Here I Am**, and me and Caitlyn will be performing two songs that I wrote," Mitchie answered.

"Cool. Personally, I'm all for Super Cr3w," Shane said.

"No way, honestly, JabbaWockeeZ were the best!" Caitlyn said.

"Tch, yeah right! SoReal, baby, SoREAL and KABA Modern!" Mitchie chanted.

"No, I more into Fanny Pak!" Peggy added.

"I liked umm... SoReal and what's their name again? Oh, right! Um... Distorted X!" Ella said.

"I liked... What's the one with the birds?" Jason asked.

"None of them, Jase," Shane answered.

"I like SoReal because it's her favorite one!" Nate said "his" opinion.

"Go get checked, man. You got bit by the Lovebug!" Shane teased.

"Yeah, dude, this girl has got you going crazy!" Jason added.

"Let's hope she'll be- be good to you!" Mitchie nodded.

"I can tell that you're burning up for her!" Ella said.

"I bet she won't leave your heart on a shelf!" Peggy said.

"I am now not a one man show!" Nate said and laughed.

"Right on, man. Well, we gotta go practice for Final Jam! We're singing about 3 songs! See you later!" Shane called out.

"Bye! We have to practice, too!" Mitchie said as they all walked out. They went to their cabin and Ella turned on her I-Pod and started dancing, Peggy strummed her guitar, Caitlyn typed on her laptop, and Mitchie went over some lyrics. After about 3 hours of practicing- that's a lot, right?- Brown made an announcement on the P.A. System.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! ATTENTION CAMPERS! IF YOU WILL BE PERFORMING AT FINAL JAM, PLEASE GO TO MY OFFICE SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT ORDER YOU WILL BE IN!" he announced. The girls nodded and headed for Brown's office. They stood in the back while Brown was talking. "I will post this up. Wait for me to leave the room and then you may go check-" he was cut off my people storming to the list.

The girls, being smart, waited for everyone to leave before they looked at the list. They checked it and smiled. "Me and Cait are last," Mitchie said.

"I'm before Tess! I'll be a tough act to follow!" Ella said.

"I'm after Tess! She'll be an easy act to follow!" Peggy said.

"All of us are before me and Mitchie!" Caitlyn said.

"Cool! That's awesome! Come on! Let's go for a walk!" Mitchie said. They took a walk around the camp and heard Brown on the phone again.

"So, you're telling me if you discover undiscovered talent here, then I'll be able to keep my camp? Right, only if it's good talent worth listening to. Yes. Yes. I look forward to seeing you," they heard Brown say.

"Uncle Brown, who was that?" Shane asked.

"Your record label. They said that if they found someone that they love, they'll let me keep the camp!" Brown said cheerily.

"Alright!" Jason cheered.

"Nice! That means we can come back next year!" Nate said.

"You boys go and get some dinner! I'll see you at Final Jam tomorrow!" Brown ordered and they left. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, and Ella ran away from Brown's cabin and into their own.

"Hey, that means if they hear Mitchie, then Brown can keep camp!" Peggy cheered.

"But-" Mitchie was cut off.

"Seriously! They just have to listen to one line and they'll be hooked!" Caitlyn added.

"Guys-" she was cut off again.

"Totally!" cheered Ella.

"Guys! I told you I'm not that good! No one would like to listen to me," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie! Take a confidence pill, would you?" Caitlyn yelled.

"You're good!" Peggy said.

"Totally awesome!" Ella exclaimed.

"Come on, guys let's get breakfast and some rest! We'll need a lot of rest for tomorrow!" Mitchie said. That got their dinner, ate, and went to bed.

Shane, Nate, and Jason were in their cabin just hanging. Then Nate wanted some fresh air, so he opened the door and found another note. He read it and came back into the cabin beaming. "He got another note," Shane said.

"You think?" Jason added.

"What does it say, Nate?" Shane asked.

"She's performing tomorrow!" Nate said happily and went to bed.

"He's crazy," Jason said and went to bed.

"Right on," Shane added and he went to bed.

* * *

**Okay, that was one of my favorite chapters to write! It's cool seeing Nate being all weird! Next chapter you will get to see... FINAL JAM! Finally. Haha. You will also see Nate's dream girl and Shane asking Mitchie a VERY important question! Oh yeah, I LOVE SoReal Cru!Okay, that's it! ReViEw! I hope that I get to 150 reviews! Love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone! So, um, I had my first FULL day of school yesterday, and it was okay. I got elected as class secretary, shocking, right? I didn't think that I'd win though. I'm not that confident. Well, I replied to everyone who reviewed until my internet explorer stopped working, so I'm stuck on a wannabe thing. Sorry, xyou'rethemusicinmex, but thanks for reviewing! Okay, the reason why I didn't put choices this time was because I wanted to be sure of myself that I'd actually put in Final Jam this time! Don't worry! It's not the end, I promise! I really need to stop rambling. You're not here to read about me, you're here to read the story! If you are actually still reading this, then you should know that this is going to be filled with many songs.**

**Oh, and all those notes that Nate has been receiving, they were supposed to be from me, but I decided against it because I thought I was being selfish. You see, I'm going to be really honest, I get jealous a lot, so... I think you understand now. So, please help me out!**

**Disclaimer: I dis any claim of Camp Rock.**

**Dedicated to: Chesus'X. I am updating right now, and thanks for the compliment, though I have to slightly disagree, though. I think I'm a good writer, great, well, maybe.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_Shane, Nate, and Jason were in their cabin just hanging. Then Nate wanted some fresh air, so he opened the door and found another note. He read it and came back into the cabin beaming. "He got another note," Shane said._

_"You think?" Jason added._

_"What does it say, Nate?" Shane asked._

_"She's performing tomorrow!" Nate said happily and went to bed. _

_"He's crazy," Jason said and went to bed._

_"Right on," Shane added and he went to bed._

* * *

The next morning, Shane woke up and smiled to himself. He had a plan up his sleeve. He got up and dressed and got out a notebook and hummed the tune of **Get Back**, the song that he was going to shock, probably everyone with. He was in the middle of the song when Nate woke up.

"Man, shut up," he mumbled, still sleepy. Shane smirked and laughed slightly.

"You forgot what day it is, huh?" Shane asked.

"Why? It's Tuesday, right? Tuesday's applesauce day..." he mumbled and went back to sleep. Shane gave a weird face and went back to humming. When he was finished, Jason and Nate both woke up.

"You feeling better buddy?" Shane teased.

Nate yawned, "Too much Tuesday applesauce." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I had a wonderful dream about a canary being best friends with a hawk," Jason smiled.

"Okay, go get ready, straighten your hair or whatever and let's get breakfast," Shane said as he started humming again. Nate finished first and heard Shane humming.

"That sounds cool, what is it?" Nate asked.

"It's a song Mitchie wrote. Apparently from what she wrote, she wants to get back together," Shane said.

"What gave you that idea?" Nate inquired.

"The lyric that says 'I wanna get back, get back with you,'" Shane answered.

"Oh. That's pretty understandable. Wait. I think I'm thinking what I think you're thinking," Nate said. Jason came out ready.

"O! I love this game! I'm thinking... You're thinking, me thinking... I think... OH! A BIRD!" Jason said excitedly.

"That wasn't even close, anyway, since you know, are you gonna help me?" Shane asked.

"Will you throw a hissy fit if I don't?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Shane answered with a smile.

"Then, yes, Shane, I would love to help you on your quest of love," Nate said.

"Thank you, bro!" Shane said. His plan was on the right track, then they heard a stomach growl.

"I'm hungry! Are you thinking that I'm thinking that he's thinking that thinking is thinking that I thi-" Jason was cut off.

"Yes, let's go eat now!" Nate groaned.

"That's what I was thinking!" Jason exclaimed and they went to the Mess Hall for breakfast. They grabbed food and took seats next to the usual people. "MORNING!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, you ready for Final Jam?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, we even have a couple big surprises, too," Shane answered.

"Really, now? What are these surprises?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, we can only tell you one part of the surprise. The other one, not so much," Nate answered.

"Well, go on, we HAVE to know these things!" Ella begged.

"People from our label are coming and if they like someone enough, they'll sign them for a contract and Uncle Brown will get to keep camp! So, you guys better be good at Final Jam," Jason glared at them last part. The girls were a little freaked out, but then he smiled and said, "Sorry! I had something in my eye!" The girl laughed and continued eating.

"What time is Final Jam?" Peggy asked.

"Well, if you're participating, then, you should be there around 5," Nate answered.

"That gives us... about 7 hours?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, but don't over-work your voice," Shane suggested. Tess Tyler walked by.

"Hey, SHANE. Hello, Fat, Carbs, Calories, and Egg-Head," Tess said as she looked at Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy, who glared at her.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my life like 3 times, Tess- I mean Baby Botox," Shane smirked.

"Yeah, but I thought Fatty here was tricking you into saying that stuff. Oh, Nate, how's the note-girl?" Tess asked.

"She's great! She'll be- WAIT! I didn't tell anyone about that! How'd scum like you find out?" Nate asked angrily.

"Well, I'll give you two choices. A) I've been sending you fake love notes or B) I know who's been sending them," Tess smiled. Nate looked down in defeat.

"GREAT TESS, THE **ONE** TIME HE'S NOT SO FOCUSED ON WORK, THE ONE TIME HE ACTUALLY FELT SOMETHING, AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM YOU, SO IF YOU DO COME WITHIN A 100 MILE RADIUS OF WHERE I AM, YOU'LL BE DEAD!" Shane yelled. Tess evilly glared and walked away.

"Oh, yeah, keep one eye open when you sleep from now on!" Caitlyn called. Nate still looked sad.

"Buddy, it's okay, maybe she does exist! Maybe she'll sing her song at Final Jam!" Jason said happily.

"I wish I had your optimism," Nate sighed.

"What song? Maybe we've heard it before!" Mitchie tried to help.

"I remember the whole thing. What part do you want?" Nate asked.

"How about a verse and the chorus?" Mitchie asked.

"Okay," Nate replied.

_**Did you ever think that opposites attract?**_

_**I never actually thought about that,**_

_**Until I you saw and fell in love, right then.**_

_**But, you see, I thought we were too different to ever be,**_

_**Do you wanna know why?**_

_**Well, first things first, you're as famous as can be,**_

_**Me, well nobody ever remembers me,**_

_**You're hair looks so nice and curly and hot,**_

_**My hair pin-straight and I wish it was not.**_

_**I can barely sing or play piano,**_

_**You can sing and rock out on every instrument ever known.**_

_**That's too bad,**_

_**It's too sad,**_

_**But why can't opposites attract?**_

Mitchie smirked. She definitely knew who it was. "Why do you look like that, Mitch?" Shane asked.

"Because I know who it is!" Mitchie whispered happily. "Don't tell him I know, though!"

"I won't. I promise. I like seeing him being an airhead," Shane said.

"I bet many people do, too," Shane laughed.

"You're right there," Mitchie smiled.

"So, Nate, just remember, keep your head up high! I have a good feeling that something will happen," Shane advised.

"Right, man, right," Nate answered.

The rest of the day went by fast, and before you know it, it was time for Final Jam. Families were crowded in the Mess Hall. Brown came on stage and everyone was cheering. "WELCOME EVERYONE! THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL FINAL JAM! The winner of Final Jam will win a very big trophy and a couple other surprises! First up, we have Barron James, Sander Loyer, Lola Scott, and the HASTA LA VISTA CREW!" Brown announced. The crowds cheered and out came the Hasta La Vista Crew. Barron, Sander, and Lola started singing. (A/N I would type the lyrics, but I think you already know them!) When they finished, everyone cheered and Brown came out again.

"All right! They were AWESOME, weren't they! I know, I know! Now, let's give it up for Camp Rock's very own dancing star, Ella Shang (A/N That is her real name! I checked!)!" Brown introduced. SoReal Cru's **Smash It Up** went on and Ella and a few other dancers started dancing to the music. Then, when she finished, everyone was yelling and screaming. Brown came out and clapped as well.

"That was amazing, Ella! Now, up next, the IT Girl, herself, Tess Tyler!"

Tess smiled and walked out. She looked in the crowd and was shocked. "Mom?" she whispered to herself and got into position. The music started and she began singing. During the middle of the song, she saw her mom on the phone, so she formed a plan to get her mother's attention. She was going to trip off stage. She walked and nearly fell off stage, the music stopped, and everyone was shocked. Her mother looked at her in disappointment and walked out. Tess ran off stage and started crying.

Brown walked out and announced, "Alirght, settle down everyone! Now we have, Margaret DuPree!" Peggy came out and stage and sang **Here I Am**. As she sang, she remembered each moment she wanted to break free from Tess, and was glad that she did. She finished her song and everyone was cheering.

"Great job, Peggy! Now, we have four favorites, here at camp, here they are, Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, Ella Shang, and Margaret DuPree!" Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy came out and sang **Forever**.

_**We here at camp,**_

_**Where we first met,**_

_**We're friends,**_

_**Never gonna part,**_

_**Our time was well spent,**_

_**Cuz we're gonna stay like sisters,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Never gonna prove,**_

_**Each other wrong.**_

_**Our time at camp rocked out each day,**_

_**We only wish we could stay,**_

_**Rocking, singing, dancing, forever,**_

_**What we can do,**_

_**What we can prove,**_

_**Is that we'll be together forever,**_

_**As the best friends.**_

_**We found our passion,**_

_**Ella's a dancing star,**_

_**Peggy rocks it out on guitar,**_

_**Caitlyn and her producin' skills,**_

_**Mitchie with her voice that kills.**_

_**We rock each night and rock each day with everyone,**_

_**We only wish we could turn back the sun,**_

_**And do it all over again,**_

_**We'd Rock On,**_

_**At Camp Rock,**_

_**Doing what we do,**_

_**Forever.**_

_**Yeah, yeah...**_

When they finished, everyone was cheering louder than ever and they bowed and Brown came out. "Alright, well, Miss Torres and Miss Gellar have another performance! Here's a song written by Mitchie, herself, **Get Back**!

_**Don't walk away like you always do, this time  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
You won't answer the phone.  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.**___

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

Don't look at me that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I feel for  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.

Shane joined in and Mitchie looked shocked. What does this mean? Well, it means that he wants to get back to. She forgot about everyone around her and focused only on Shane. Shane did the same thing. They sang in harmony.__

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at,  
fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back, With you.

Get back! Get Back! Get back! Get back!

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back, get back  
With you!

When the song ended, Shane took a deep breath and kissed her on the cheek. Mitchie flashed her biggest smile. They went backstage and hugged tightly. Brown came back on stage and nodded at Caitlyn, who started playing music. He talked into the mic, "I have a special request. Mitchie Torres, please sing **This Is Me**., my favorite song!" Mitchie gave a look at Shane, who just smiled. She sang and Shane joined in. She looked shocked but sang with him. When they finished everyone cheered louder than ever. They ran backstage and everyone gave them hugs.

"You guys TOTALLY rocked!" Peggy said.

"You were amazing!" Ella exclaimed.

"Thanks," Mitchie blushed and put her arms around Shane.

"You really were awesome and now, I'd like to ask you two things, but the latter one will have to wait," Shane said.

"Okay, go for it," Mitchie said. Caitlyn came by Mitchie and said hey and she greeted her back. Shane got down on one knee and Mitchie and Caitlyn looked weird.

"Is this a bad time to tie my shoe?" Shane asked.

"Umm... Kinda, since you said you had to ask me something important," Mitchie laughed.

"Right, now, will you be my girlfriend again?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled.

"Eh? I don't feel like it right now. Ask me later," she answered. Shane looked defeated.

"Just kidding! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Mitchie exclaimed and hugged Shane tight.

"YES!" Shane cheered. Then everyone filed for the curtains, where they could watch everything. Brown came on the stage and announced, "Well, the judges have made their decision, but before we get to that, let's give it up for Connect 3, singing their new song-" before he could finish, Shane came up to him and whispered something. "Okay, then. Shane will be singing his song, dedicated to a special someone, I think we all know who she is!" Shane grabbed a guitar and a chair.

"This is for you," he said. He sang **Gotta Find You** and every happy memory of him and Mitchie came flooding back to him. Mitchie couldn't stop smiling. That was the song that Shane first sang to her when they got together. He finished and looked over at Mitchie and smiled. He went backstage and kissed Mitchie's cheek.

"And now, it's time for the judges decision! Drumroll please!" Brown pleaded and Andy came out and drummed the stage. Brown laughed and Andy went back. "Thank you. The winner is... MITCHIE TORRES!"

"I won?" Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Obviously," her friends replied.

"But-" she was cut off.

"No buts. You are good now go accept that award," Shane ordered. Mitchie went on stage and whispered something to Brown, who smiled.

"Okay, Mitchie, here, being the humble girl she is, would like to share her reward with Ella Shang, Caitlyn Gellar, and Margaret DuPree!" he said into the microphone. They smiled and ran to hug Mitchie onstage.

"Thanks so much!" they said together.

"Now, for the other surprise! You four have just earned the chance of recording with... CONNECT 3's VERY OWN... SHANE GRAY!" Brown said. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she was beaming.

"Congrats, Mitchie, you really earned it!" he said. They got off stage and walked downstairs. "Now, for the other thing I need to ask you," he said.

"Which would be?" Mitchie asked.

"Would you like to come on tour with us?" Shane asked.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! Just kidding. I'm not mocking you, but I really have to leave now. I'll post up soon and guess what? CHOICES!:**

**A) What happened to Nate's dream girl? (Read the upper note)**

**B) Mitchie says yes and they go on tour.**

**C) Mitchie says she can't and then sees Tess kissing Shane, AGAIN!**

**D) Mitchie goes home for a little while, with her friends of course, and Sierra distances herself from her.**

**E) I'd like to order a COMBO!**

**F) Ideas, please!**

**So, please review and um... Review again? Haha... Take my poll, check out my profile and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, it's my second time typing this because my computer randomly restarted, so I am forced to write it ALL over again. That just added to my problems, you see, the mean girl in my school has decided that I'm her new target. She gossips about me and she purposely tries to annoy me. She makes fun of me, too. Sucks. Well, anyways, the voting was REALLY close, so I'm just going to add A,C, and D in, but prep-h8r, please don't hate me! Anyways, here's the story:**

**Disclaimer: One day, I will take on the challenge of ruling the world, but until then, I don't own Camp Rock or most of the songs listed in this story. I also do not own the Jonas Brothers or Demi Lovato, who were only mentioned in this chapter.**

**Dedicated to: prep-h8r, so you will not hate me!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Okay, Mitchie, here, being the humble girl she is, would like to share her reward with Ella Shang, Caitlyn Gellar, and Margaret DuPree!" he said into the microphone. They smiled and ran to hug Mitchie onstage._

_"Thanks so much!" they said together._

_"Now, for the other surprise! You four have just earned the chance of recording with... CONNECT 3's VERY OWN... SHANE GRAY!" Brown said. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she was beaming._

_"Congrats, Mitchie, you really earned it!" he said. They got off stage and walked downstairs. "Now, for the other thing I need to ask you," he said._

_"Which would be?" Mitchie asked._

_"Would you like to come on tour with us?" Shane asked._

* * *

"Well, you know very well that I want to, but I'd miss my family too much," Mitchie explained. Shane thought for a moment and sparked an idea.

"How about you stay at home for a week and we head out after that? We- me, Jason, Nate, and Ella- will stay at a hotel nearby," he suggested.

"You'd really do that?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course," they both smiled.

"Ahem? Miss Torres?" a voice called from behind them.

"That's me," she said.

"Hello, I'm John Fields from Hollywood Records, nice to meet you, nice to see you, Shane," he introduced and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie," she replied.

"I'm aware. I'm guessing that Shane already asked you about tour?" Mr. Fields asked.

"That's true," she answered.

"Well, we're holding a meeting about tour in about a week, since it's June 16th, let's hold the meeting for June 23rd. Is that date okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally free," Mitchie replied.

"Okay, we'll see you there, oh, by the way, there are a couple other surprises in store for you, Miss Torres. Here's my card," he said and left.

"That's pretty much done," Shane concluded.

"HEY GUYS! YOU TOTALLY ROCKED!" Ella and Jason yelled and Nate covered his ears.

"Thanks, guys! You rocked, too!" Mitchie said and hugged them.

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS! Brown said he wants you in the side aisles, so take a glowstick and line up!" Dee announced. The campers looked confused, but lined up anyways.

"Hello, everyone! I have jolly news! As many of you know, this was supposed to be the last year of Camp Rock," Brown dramatically paused.

"BOO! You suck, Tylers!" Sander yelled.

"Ah, ah, Let's not point fingers. The news has changed. A representative from Hollywood Records came and found not one, but two special people and since he's found them, he's letting us keep the camp! I think you can guess who one of them is," he announced.

All the campers looked at each other and smiled, "WE LOVE YOU MITCHIE TORRES!"

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"The other camper is none other than dance star, ELLA SHANG!" he applauded.

"YEAH! GO ELLA!" Jason roared.

"Thanks, Jason!" she said.

"I hope to see you next year!" with that he left the stage and everyone left the Mess Hall. Mitchie turned to Ella, who was sitting next to her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she asked.

"Surprises, duh!" Ella pointed out.

"Right, come on, let's go say goodbye to Peggy and Caitlyn and then I guess we'll go to my house. Shane told you guys, right?" Mitchie verified as they walked to their cabin.

"Yep. He told me everything. He also said that he wants to see you after you say bye to everyone!" Ella informed.

"Oh, okay," Mitchie replied as she went inside their cabin.

"WE'RE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Peggy and Caitlyn yelled as soon as they walked in. Ella and Mitchie looked at each other and looked like they were about ot cry.

"AWW, WE LOVE YOU, TOO!" they yelled back and ran into each other for a hug. After about 2 minutes, they released.

"Seriously, guys, congratulations! Ella, you're really the dancing star! Mitchie, apparently you're voice killed! You're awesome! AND... We have front row to your first concert!" Caitlyn said.

"How?" Mitchie asked.

"Secret," Peggy replied.

"Well, we have to say bye fast because my parents are gonna be here in a few," Caitlyn informed and looked sad.

"You wanna hug again?" Mitchie asked quickly.

"OKAY!" Ella yelled and they hugged again. They reluctantly let go when they saw Dee in the doorway.

"Miss Gellar, time to go," she said.

"Bye guys. Remember, first row!" Caitlyn winked and left.

"Well, I have to go see what Shane wants," Mitchie informed.

"Kay, see you later, Mitchie," Ella said.

"I still have to pack, anyways," Peggy said.

Mitchie was walking over to Shane's cabin and a lot of the campers were saying stuff like, "Mitchie you rock," and "Mitchie we love you." Mitchie just smiled whenever she got a comment and found Shane next to her mom.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Shane," she greeted.

"Hey sweetie! You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Mrs. Torres said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, umm... where's Dad?" Mitchie asked.

"He had a meeting about the hardware store, but he told me to tell you that you're fabulous!" she answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, not to sound rude or anything, but Shane why are you with my mom?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh, well, I only got here about 1 minute before you, so..." Shane explained.

"He said he wanted to ask me something," Connie explained further.

"So, may I ask?" Shane asked.

"Sure," Connie replied.

"Well, as you know, the representatives came and approached Mitchie about tour. Well, I was asking of your approval. You see, she won't be alone, since Ella's coming and there'll be supervision because Uncle Brown, and possibly Dee, is coming. So, can she please come?" Shane begged.

"Well-" Mrs. Torres was cut off.

"And if you say yes, I have a meeting in a week! Please, Mom? I'm staying home for a week before the actual tour starts! Shane, Nate, Jason, and Ella are staying in a hotel near home! Please, Mom, PLEASE?" Mitchie begged.

"Fine! But two conditions," Mrs. Torres warned. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, slightly afraid.

"1, you have to stop cutting me off. 2, you can only go if... Your friends stay at our house," she said dramtically.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Torres, I mean, we don't want to intrude. We're fine in a hotel," Shane renounced.

"Do you want Mitchie to come on tour with you?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, but-" Shane was cut off.

"Well, you if you want Mitchie to go with you, you have to stay at our house," Mrs. Torres looked dead serious. Frankly, Shane was scared.

"O-Okay, we'll stay! But, I'm guessing we have to stay over for a week until the meeting. The meeting is in Hollywood, of course," Shane pointed out.

"Well, that only about an hour away from where we live," Mrs. Torres thought out loud.

"Where do you live?" Shane asked.

"Umm... in Santa Clarita. You had a concert at the Valencia Town Center a couple years ago," Mitchie answered.

"Oh, oh yeah! I remember that place. Good times," Shane reminisced.

"Okay, go find Ella, Nate, and Jason and tell them we'll be heading out as soon as I finish loading the truck. Mitchie, you are forced to help me because A) I let you go without working this summer; and B) you can't go on tour unless you help," Mrs. Torres ordered.

"Okay, let's go," Mitchie said, voyaging on.

"I'm helping!" Shane called.

"You don't have to, Shane!" Mrs. Torres told him.

"Well, you're letting your daughter come on tour with us AND letting us stay in your house, so this is the least I could do," Shane told her proudly.

"Alright, Shane, let's go, the truck's this way," Connie showed him. "Now, carry these boxes into the truck and we can go. Oh, as soon as you're done, go tell your friends we're leaving!" she told them. The two nodded and got to work. Shane, with some anger from Mitchie, did most of the lifting, and they were soon finished.

"Okay, I guess now we get Ella and the guys," Mitchie supposed.

"Right," Shane and Mitchie started walking to the cabin and found all three of them in that cabin.

"Hey, guys! Time to fly!" Mitchie called.

"Okay, man, did you call the hotel and say we de-booked our rooms? They kinda called and asked if we did and I said I'd get back to them," Nate asked.

"Yeah. Mitchie's mom is forcing us to stay at their house or else Mitchie can't come," Shane explained.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll call them now," Nate said as he called the hotel and affirmed the decision.

"Hey, buddy, no birdhouse, but we stay at Mitchie's house? You're nice!" Jason huffed. Mitchie laughed.

"Relax, Jason. I remember the first time I met you, you asked for one and it's at my house. You can get it when we're there," Mitchie said. Jason brightened up.

"YAY! MITCHIE! YOU ROCK!" Jason cheered. He looked at Shane then Mitchie then Ella then Nate, who just walked in, and yelled, "GROUP HUG!" Everyone was smashed together in a hug.

"Can't BREATHE!" Mitchie yelled and he let go.

"Sorry, Mitchie," Jason apologized.

"No, it's okay, it's just oxygen in nice to have," Mitchie explained.

"Oh, well, I need bigger arms because with so many people to hug, well, you get it!"Jason smiled.

"Okay, time to go, wait, are we riding in one car? We can't drive legally in my mom's truck, we can only fit one more," Mitchie said.

"Oh, well, how about we have a girl ride home?" Ella suggested.

"Okay, let's!" Mitchie said.

"Do we have to?" Shane and Jason whined and pouted.

"Yes, now get in the car," Nate ordered as he shoved them in the limo.

"You all set?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Yeah, let's hit the road," Mitchie said.

"Alright, here we go!" Ella cheered.

* * *

**Okay, not the ending I wanted, but bear with me! This chapter got deleted, I had a bad day at school, and I have a major headache right now! Please don't shun me! I love you! Okay, here are choices:**

**A) Mitchie sees and tries to avoid Sierra.**

**B) The meeting and Sierra sees Mitchie and ends up hanging out with the popular group.**

**C) Shane is forced to have Tess come with them on tour. (I have no clue where this one came from, so try your best not to vote for this one!)**

**D) Combo**

**E) Ideas, please at least give me some ideas! The only one who's actually given me like full-on ideas is omjb, so thank you! And please help me out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Poll, check stuff out, review, and yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! I know, it's been a while. I have a good reason! My internet wasn't working, so I couldn't read my e-mail to see all the reviews, but then I JUST fixed it, so here's the chapter. Umm... For those of you who actually read this, well. I commend you for our time. The mean girl is out of my hair for this week! Yay! Okay, if you didn't get my reply confused people, Sierra is Mitchie's only friend from home. Okay, let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No. Stop asking. No. How many times do I have to tell you, NO!**

**Dedicated to: A special new reviewer of mine screennamed xxbecksyxx. Addicted at first word. What was the first word of this story? I don't even know.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Okay, time to go, wait, are we riding in one car? We can't drive legally in my mom's truck, we can only fit one more," Mitchie said._

_"Oh, well, how about we have a girl ride home?" Ella suggested._

_"Okay, let's!" Mitchie said._

_"Do we have to?" Shane and Jason whined and pouted._

_"Yes, now get in the car," Nate ordered as he shoved them in the limo._

_"You all set?" Mrs. Torres asked._

_"Yeah, let's hit the road," Mitchie said._

_"Alright, here we go!" Ella cheered._

* * *

Mitchie and Ella got into the truck after Mrs. Torres started it. Jason and Shane pouted through the window and Nate whacked them with his hand and rolled his eyes. They sighed and slouched. The girls smiled and Connie drove. "So, girls, did you have fun at camp?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"BEST. EXPERIENCE. EVER!" Mitchie smiled.

"Well, it was totally awesome! If it wasn't for camp, I wouldn't have met either Mitchie or Jason!" Ella exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad you two had fun. What was your favorite part of camp?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"The food! You're cooking is AMAZING!" Ella said.

"Final Jam," Mitchie smiled.

"Of course. Why don't you two go take a nap. It'll be a while until we reach home with all this traffic," Mrs. Torres informed.

"But I'm not tired!" Mitchie opposed and then yawned. "Okay, maybe I am."

"I'm kinda sleepy, too," Ella said and fell asleep. Mitchie fell asleep with her head against the window and Ella, being in the middle, fell asleep with her head on Mitchie's shoulder. That was a peaceful ride home. I can't say the same for the boys' ride, though.

"Dude, why couldn't you ride with Mitchie's mom, so she could've ridden with me?" Shane angrily asked Nate.

"Because I'm not a girl. You of all people should know that, big bro," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Man, I want to be with Ella! I miss her putting on lip gloss!" Jason whined.

"Ugh, I'm never riding with lovesick people again," Nate groaned.

"You say that now, but wait until we find your dream girl," Shane smirked.

"Shane, she wasn't there at Final Jam. She doesn't exist. Tess, remember?" Nate sighed.

"Just wait and see," Shane smirked again.

"See what? A birdhouse? I want a life-size bird house with a door, so that me and Ella can live in one!" Jason exclaimed.

Nate and Shane glared at him and groaned. After about an hour, they reached Mitchie's house. Jason and Shane smiled, while Nate rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. The two love-sick boys opened the door for Mitchie and Ella, who almost fell out because they were still sleeping. Luckily, Mitchie was caught in Shane's arms and woke up.

"Why am I in a seatbelt, out of the car and in your arms?" Mitchie asked.

"Because my attempts of being a gentleman suck, but I caught you," Shane smiled.

"Oh, okay, but can you put me back so I can unbuckle, please?" Mitchie asked. Shane fake-sighed.

"Okay," he replied. He put Mitchie back in the truck and she unbuckled and went back out of the truck.

"Hey," Mitchie greeted.

"Hey," Shane greeted back and put his arm around her waist.

"ELLA!" Jason screamed.

"JASON!" Ella screamed and they hugged into the sunset, but it was only 3 PM. Sierra was walking down the street, just walking, then she saw who she thought was Mitchie, her best friend. She hid behind a tree and called her with her cell phone.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered, unsure of who was calling and letting go of Shane.

"Hey, Mitchie! How was summer?" Sierra asked.

"Great, who is this, again?" Mitchie asked confused.

"Hm? Oh, no one special, JUST YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Sierra yelled.

"Caitlyn? This doesn't sound like you... Did you get sick or something?" Mitchie asked.

"No, my name's not Caitlyn. It's SIERRA. The girl standing about 3 houses down from you and supposedly your only friend?" Sierra answered angrily.

"Oh no," Mitchie panicked.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Mitchie? How come you couldn't tell your best friend anything?" Sierra asked angrily.

"Wait? What happened to Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"Who's Caitlyn? Anyways, how come you didn't tell me you made new friends? You couldn't have called me?" Sierra inquired, angrier than ever.

"Sierra, well, I kinda went to Camp Rock," Mitchie explained the first part.

"After you told me you couldn't?" Sierra questioned.

"Well, you were already gone for China when I found out. I met Shane a couple days before camp, at a store," Mitchie explained the next part quietly.

"Again, you couldn't have called?" Sierra felt the friendship deminishing.

"My phone got taken away! Umm... I went to camp with no service because of the trees. I met new friends, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, and Jason, and I'm possibly going on tour," Mitchie finished.

"Oh, I understand everything," Sierra scowled.

"You do?" Mitchie felt her hopes lift up.

"You hate me, don't you? You found new friends. You have a boyfriend. You have a new best friend. You're going on TOUR! Mitchie, it really doesn't hurt to say this. Our friendship is over. By the way, I found new friends, too. Chandler and Bella," Sierra yelled.

"Sierra, I don't hate you! My phone and tour and friends... Ugh... Wait! Chandler and Bella? They're the mean group! Why them?" Mitchie spat.

"They're nicer to me than you have been all summer. See you whenever, Torres," Sierra spat and trudged away. Mitchie took in a deep breath and all her friends looked over at her with concerned glances. In seconds, she broke down crying. Shane held her and walked her into her room with their friends following.

"Mitch, listen, Sierra... She's not worth the tears. She wouldn't listen. She's moved on quite quickly from your friendship. Quit crying about her and hold your head up high," Shane said. Mitchie smiled and giggled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked confused.

"That was really deep," Mitchie smiled.

"I have my moments," Shane smiled.

"Aww, how sweet, but seeing as Shane is being deep, we'll go help Mrs. Torres," Ella exclaimed and grabbed the two boys out of the room.

"Shane, do you really think this whole thing was a mistake? See if I hadn't gone anywhere, then Sierra and I would have stayed friends, but if that happened, then I wouldn't have met you, or my other friends or gone on tour," Mitchie asked.

"What do you think is the answer, Mitchie? Sometimes, friends don't see what's really happened. You made the right choice, Mitchie," Shane told her.

"Okay. Come one, let's go help the others!" Mitchie cheered up and they went downstairs to find that everything had been unloaded. "Were we really up there that long?"

"No, your mom unloaded most of the stuff by herself. We helped unload a little and here's your bag," Ella told her. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Mitchie, would you get that?" her mom called. Mitchie walked to the door and saw no one, so she closed it. It rang again, she opened it and no one again. It rang for the third time, and she answered, frustrated.

"WHO EVER'S DOING THAT, WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT IT!?" she yelled out.

"Fine, I guess we'll leave, right Peggy?" Caitlyn smirked.

"I guess so, Caitlyn. We're not wanted here, are we?" Peggy smirked.

"Peggy?" Ella asked.

"Cait?" Mitchie asked.

"You rang?" Caitlyn teased.

"Oh, be quiet and hug before you ruin the moment!" Mitchie cried. The four ran and hugged each other.

"How?" Ella asked, still shocked.

* * *

**I leave you here because I have to go. Please review! Give me ideas. Check out my poll! Choices:**

**A) Peggy and Caitlyn try to go on tour, but they are denied.**

**B) Mitchie's relatives, including the Connect 3 obsessed cousins and the unobsessed cousin, visit unexpectedly the next day and see a lot of non-family members.**

**C) Mitchie gets one of the best surprises of her life at the meeting.**

**D) Combo.**

**E) Ideas or conversions of some of the choices.**

**Thanks for everyone who reads this and thanks for liking it! Please ****review****!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone! I'm really happy right now, but I'm really hungry, too. So, if there's a random long pause (like that will happen) in the middle of it, forgive me! Not many of you cared that much that Sierra and Mitchie's bond was diminished. That's a little mean, but hey, we all have to move on. Haha. Uhh... I don't think I really have anything to add to that. So, here's the chapter that you're here to read!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. I own all of Mitchie's cousins, though, which sounds weird... Haha.**

**DEDICATION TO: XPAMMYXASHXPRODUCTIONS. CAPS ARE FUN. HAHA. **

**PLEASE DON'T SCREAM, I THINK I CAN HEAR YOU.**

_Re-cap:_

_"WHO EVER'S DOING THAT, WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT IT!?" she yelled out._

_"Fine, I guess we'll leave, right Peggy?" Caitlyn smirked._

_"I guess so, Caitlyn. We're not wanted here, are we?" Peggy smirked._

_"Peggy?" Ella asked._

_"Cait?" Mitchie asked._

_"You rang?" Caitlyn teased._

_"Oh, be quiet and hug before you ruin the moment!" Mitchie cried. The four ran and hugged each other._

_"How?" Ella asked, still shocked._

"Well, we're here to see if we can go with you on tour! You can't go everywhere without us!" Caitlyn said.

"Duh!" Peggy added.

"Okay... Wait... Did you guys know about this?" Mitchie asked the guys.

"Of course not. I don't even know who they are," Nate said.

"Right... My mom knows you're here, right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah. We're sleeping over, too!" Caitlyn added.

"That's AWESOME!" Ella exclaimed.

"So, you're not mad?" Jason asked and Nate and Shane groaned.

"Well, I guess not. You're forgiven, but I smell something good, let's go eat dinner!" Mitchie said excitedly.

"Yum! I'm hungry, too!" Ella added. The group headed for the kitchen, but they all got stuck in the doorway.

"Ow, OUCH! Don't you know? Ladies first!" Peggy squirmed. After a few more seconds of struggling, they made it through the door.

"Thank goodness," Caitlyn breathed.

**Okay... random pause because I'm hungry. You can just hum the Jeopardy! theme song and wait. Okay, you can stop now. If you really did hum it, then tell me.**

"Hey, Caitlyn, Peggy, glad you made it safely!" Mrs. Torres greeted.

"Hi, Mrs. Torres!" the two cheered.

"Now, take a seat at the table and we can dig in!" Mrs. Torres told them. Everyone took a seat and out came plates full of food.

"Okay, this is all our food, now where's your share?" Shane wondered out loud.

"Haha. Very funny. You can't possibly eat all that food by yourselves," Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes they can," Mitchie laughed.

"Oh, yes we can," Jason added.

"Okay, you can go dig in!" Mrs. Torres announced.

"YAY!" Shane cheered. Everyone grabbed a whole bunch of food and dug in. When they were finished, no one could get up.

"Ugh, too much food has been consumed. Need to fall," Mitchie groaned.

"I want to fall down, too," Caitlyn groaned.

"Me too," Peggy added.

"Totally," Ella groaned and they all fell down in the middle of the living room.

"Really? I'm still kinda hungry," Jason shrugged.

"Me too. Hey, Shane, apples and OPB?" Nate asked.

"Nah, not in the mood," Shane answered.

The week passed by quickly and now, it's the day of the meeting. Everyone was inside the Connect 3 limo. Connie decided to drive to give the necessary teenage privacy.

"So, are we there yet?" Mitchie asked.

"No," Shane answered.

"Are we there yet?" Caitlyn asked.

"No," Jason answered.

"Are we there yet?" Peggy asked.

"Nope," Nate answered.

"Are-" Ella was cut off.

"NO WE'RE NOT THERE!" Nate yelled, annoyed.

"I was going to ask if you were angry," Ella pouted.

"Oh, no. I've never been angry in my life," Nate answered and he heard Shane playing with the ringtones on his phone. "TURN IT OFF!" Nate yelled.

"Okay, okay, geez," Shane put his phone away.

"Are we here?" Ella asked.

"Yes, now we are here," Nate replied. They got out of the limo and into the elevator, following Connect 3's lead. They walked down the hallway and into the very last room and took a seat. Connect 3's parents, Frankie Gray, and Mrs. Torres were all there.

"Welcome everyone! As you know, we are all here to meet about the tour. First off, name?" Mr. Fields asked.

"I'm Jason!" he yelled.

"We know. I meant name for the tour," Mr. Fields nodded.

"Playing Our Music Tour?" Mitchie suggested.

"I second the motion!" Shane called.

"That's settled. Trust us there's no changing his mind," Nate informed.

"Alright. Now, second, song lineup?" Mr. Fields asked for.

"Uh... **Play My Music**, **Burnin' Up**, **Can't Have You**, **Year 3000**, **S.O.S**, **Hello Beautiful**, **Getcha' Good**, and **Pushin' Me Away**," Nate answered.

"Okay, Ms. Torres?" Mr. Fields turned.

"**This Is Me**, with Shane and the acoustic, **Get Back**, **Forget**, **Shadow**, **Forever**, with Ella, Peggy, and Caitlyn, and **Daydream** are my choices," Mitchie answered.

"Now, Mitchie, I forgot to ask. Do you have a band?" Mr. Fields inquired.

"Well, I can play guitar and keyboard, so I can switch around or even just sing. If you let Caitlyn come, she's an awesome producer and a keyboard whiz! Peggy's a guitar star! Ella can help with back-up vocals and we'll dance on stage! Please can they come?" Mitchie begged and pouted, with puppy eyes.

"Oh, not the eyes! I'm trying to be professional- Eyes... FINE! They can come on tour," Mr. Fields gave up.

"Thank you, but do we need a drummer?" Mitchie asked.

"What about Flawless Lawless?" Shane asked.

"If it's fine with him, it's fine with me," Mr. Fields left the concept. "Now, all that's left is stage design contract signing, and meet-and-greets. Mitchie, by the way we have to ask you a question."

"About?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, the representatives from Disney want to know if you'd like to do a cover of a Disney song. Since you're touring with Connect 3, who are signed to Disney, you are automatically part of the family. You just have to sign the contract and choose a song."

"You-you're serious?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course I am."

"Can I sign now? I know exactly which song I want!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"We'll get to contracts later. Are we using the same stage design?" he asked.

"How about pyrotechnics?" Nate asked.

"Yep. Your back-up band came and gave us your list. I think we got everything except the giant birdhouse dropping from the sky," Mr. Fields looked over at Jason, who everyone else was looking at.

"What? I wanted a birdhouse?" Jason shrugged.

"Okay, now we get to contracts. He was about to hand one to Mitchie, but Mrs. Torres interrupted.

"Nah-ah! I get to read it over first. I have to rid of all the loopholes," she said sternly as she took the contract. Mr. Fields handed one over to Mrs. Gray, as well

"The first line says they are subject to perpetuity under the rule of Hollywood Records. Change it," Mrs. Gray ordered.

He handed them markers and they crossed out a lot of lines, before everything was made final. "Okay, now you can sign," Mrs. Torres told her.

"Okay." Everyone took a contract and signed. Mr. Fields' phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment." He came back in a few minutes later and said, "Mitchie, that was Disney. They're upstairs recording some tracks for Disneymania 6. You wanna go check it out?" he asked.

"Sure." She walked up with him and they walked in the outside of a recording booth, where they saw a girl singing a song from Enchanted.

"Okay, Jordan. You may go," a man told her.

"Bye, see you later!" she greeted and left the room.

"You must be Mitchie. Hi, I am Paul Smith. I'm in charge here at Disney/Hollywood Records. So, what song did you have in mind?" he asked.

"**That's How You Know** from Enchanted, but I want to make it really rock-ish. Can I play it for you?" Mitchie asked.

"Are you really that prepared?" Paul asked. "Head into the booth if you are."

"Of course," Mitchie said as she picked up a guitar, played and sang.

"That was... AMAZING! I think that we could just let that song go with one take! You're brilliant and you have a bright future ahead of you," Paul told her.

"Which brings me to the surprise," John Fields told her.

"Which is?" Mitchie asked.

"Would you like your very own record deal?"

**I leave you at that! Tomorrow, I'll try to reply to all your reviews and stuff. I really hope you liked this chapter! If you really did hum Jeopardy!, then tell me. Haha. Choices:**

**A) On tour, the bus gets into a crash, leaving Mitchie, or someone in a coma.**

**B) The relatives visit and then they go on tour.**

**C) Caitlyn and Peggy find out that they're not allowed to go on tour.**

**D) Hi, I'm Kevin Jonas, and I'd like to sell you a combo!**

**E) IDEAS PLease!**

**REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more writing comes! You rock! I love you! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, people, hey! I know, I only updated to one of you, but that reviewer/reader is special and you're not! Just kidding. Okay, so... I'm not giving any hints. You have to read on to know. And, please, when you review, don't add any curse words. I'm trying to be good. Don't shun me or anything, but it's just who I am. Thanks. Now, here's the chapter you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I have giant mouse ears and a squeaky voice?**

**DOUBLE DEDICATION! DOUBLE DEDICATION! I know usually I only let one person have the spotlight, but I had to. I love these two reviewers: itsk4ylduh and edcul-mybutterfly. Why? Because itk4ylduh is a GENIUS! Oh, yeah. I did laugh. Haha. And edcul-mybutterfly because I feel bad if I tricked you. You guys rock!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"__**That's How You Know**__ from __Enchanted__, but I want to make it really rock-ish. Can I play it for you?" Mitchie asked._

_"Are you really that prepared?" Paul asked. "Head into the booth if you are."_

_"Of course," Mitchie said as she picked up a guitar, played and sang._

_"That was... AMAZING! I think that we could just let that song go with one take! You're brilliant and you have a bright future ahead of you," Paul told her._

_"Which brings me to the surprise," John Fields told her._

_"Which is?" Mitchie asked._

_"Would you like your very own record deal?"_

* * *

Mitchie was just standing there and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, could you please say that again?"

"Would you like your own record deal?" Paul asked slowly. Mitchie screamed and ran to hug them.

"I mean... Uh... That would be cool," Mitchie covered up and blushed.

"Okay. We'll talk about that sometime later, like after or during the tour. Speaking of the tour, how about we head back now? See you later, Paul," John said.

"Bye! Thanks!" Mitchie said and walked behind John Fields to the room.

"Okay, everyone. The tour starts July 1! We're kicking off in Wycoff, New Jersey, so be ready! Meeting on June 29 in Jersey! Call if you need anything!" Mr. Fields exclaimed and left.

"So, Mitchie, what took you so long?" Ella asked.

"Well, I recorded for the first time ever. And..." Mitchie paused for dramatic effect.

"AND? Get on with it!" Caitlyn begged.

"I might be getting my own debut album!" Mitchie cheered excitedly.

"OMG! Now way!?" Peggy cheered.

"Way! Come on! Ice cream, my treat!" Mitchie said. "Wait. Where's my mom?"

"Talking with the Gray family," Ella pointed out.

"Oh, okay?" Mitchie said confused.

"We met Frankie Gray! He's so cute! He's awesome. What did he say earlier?" Peggy asked.

"If you have rockstar brothers like me, you need an ID," Ella imitated. Mitchie laughed.

"Let's go tell her we're going for ice cream!" Mitchie said as they made their way over there. "Hey, mom!"

"Hey, sweetie. What took you so long with Mr. Fields?" Connie asked.

"Well... Mom... Don't freak out or anything..." Mitchie paused for more drama.

"As long as your not pregnant before marriage, I'm fine," Mrs. Torres interrupted.

"EWW!! GROSS!! AND MR. FIELDS IS LIKE 40! Anyways... That's not it... Mom, I got a record deal!" Mitchie told her. Mrs. Torres started dancing.

"My daughter got a record deal! My daughter got a record deal! My daughter got a record deal! Whoohoo!" Mrs. Torres sang while she danced.

"MOM! Embarrassing! I told you not to freak out!" Mitchie scolded.

"What? I can't be proud? Oh, fine. But I'm cooking a feast tonight! Actually, I have to cook a feast tonight," Mrs. Torres mummbled.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Mitchie. I think you should take a seat," Mitchie nodded and sat down and so did her friends.

"Go on," Mitchie winced.

"Your cousins, Gabriella, Katarina, and Francesca, Tia Josephine, and you abuela are coming over," Connie informed. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she stopped breathing.

"Mitch! BREATHE! You're turning blue!" Caitlyn shook her.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"What's wrong with your family?" Peggy asked.

"THEY'RE COMING OVER TONIGHT!? WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED? YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" Mitchie yelled.

"Mitchie, inside voices. Yes, they're coming over. It was decided at the beginning of summer. I didn't choose. You know how your grandmother is. What else could go wrong?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"What could go wrong? Why can't something go right? Gabriella is going to try and steal Shane from me! Katarina loves Connect 3! Abuela is going to criticize me for dating someone famous! And Tia Josephine is going to teach me to be a proper lady! Why them? Why can't we have nice relatives?" Mitchie cried.

"Is anything wrong with Francesca?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"No, but-" Mitchie was interrupted.

"Then hang out with her. Mitchie, I'm stressed enough. Your friends are still staying over, so you can stay with them. No buts or objections. Please, for me?" Mrs. Torres begged.

"Fine," Mitchie gave in. She walked over to Shane and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, concerned.

"My crazy relatives are coming over tonight. One of my cousins loves you. The other one is obsessed with Camp Rock. The other one is normal and my auntie and grandma will shun our relationship," Mitchie said. Shane's eyebrows went up.

"They can't be that bad. Francesca seems cool," Shane joked.

"It's not funny! Come on, I need help!" Mitchie begged.

"Okay, okay. You'll know what's right when the time comes. Let's go, come on," Shane opened the door for her and her friends and walked into the limo, where Nate and Jason were.

"Hey, guys. Listen up. It's about 5:30 right now and it takes about an hour and a half to get home. My relatives will be there at 7:30, so we must brace ourselves. Connect 3, stay as far away as possible from Katarina, Shane stay especially away from Gaby. Cheska (Francesca) is the safe one. Girls, try to act proper and Shane keep our relationship on the DL. Are we good?" Mitchie briefed.

"YAY! I always wanted to be a spy! My name will be Green Bird!" Jason exclaimed.

"Why green bird?" Nate asked.

"Green's my favorite color and birds are my favorite aminal! Duh!" Jason pointed out. (A/N That's not a typo. He says it that way!)

"Does that mean I'm Pink Robin?" Ella asked. Jason nodded.

"Okay, so, I'm Blue Wolf," Shane continued.

"I'm Blue Fox," Nate said dryly.

"Orange Monkey?" Caitlyn said confused.

"Purple Koala," Peggy added.

"That means I'm Black and Red Lion," Mitchie laughed.

"Cool! We're all spies now!" Jason exclaimed.

"We're home, already? That was too quick!" Mitchie complained as she got out of the limo and into the kitchen of her home, quickly followed by all of her friends.

"Mitchie start setting the table and get you and your friends dressed! Only 20 minutes left go!" Mrs. Torres ordered.

"Kay!" Mitchie called and she set the table and told the guys what to wear before she and her friends went up to change.

"Do we have to dress up formally?" Caitlyn groaned.

"Not formally. We can't wear mini-skirts or short-shorts. So, choose something that doesn't have any of those," Mitchie told them. They got dressed and walked down in time, the doorbell just rang. Mrs. Torres came out from the dining room and to the door, which she opened.

"Josephine! Cheska, Gaby, Kari! Nice to see you again. Mami! Buenos noches," Mrs. Torres greeted.

"Hey, Auntie Connie," the three greeted and walked inside to see Mitchie.

"Connie, nice to see you!" Jospehine greeted.

"Connie," her mother greeted.

"Hi, Abuela. Hi, Tia, Hey, Gab, Ches, and Kari," Mitchie greeted and waved.

"Hey, who are they?" Francesca asked.

"Oh, right. These are my friends! This is Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Shane," Mitchie introduced.

"Hi, I'm Francesca, Cheska for short. Nice to meet you," she introduced. Then, Katarina whispered something to her. "No! I don't even care! Why don't you ask? Oh, yeah, I'm so the bravest," she said sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh. Ughh... I'm Gaby. Hi!" she introduced.

"HI! HOLA! I'm Katarina! Are you Connect 3? Cuz you look like them," Katarina asked. Francesca and Gaby groaned.

"Actually, we are Connect 3," Jason said and Shane and Nate groaned.

"Oh no," Francesca winced and covered her ears. Katarina screamed.

"Kari! Not inside! You're being rude!" Josephine scolded.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Wait! If you're Connect 3, then you! And you! And you! SHANE!" Gaby exclaimed.

"Mitchie, can I use your laptop?" Francesca asked.

"That's a little off topic, but yeah. It's on the desk," she said. Cheska walked upstairs and got the laptop and sat down on the couch while she heard Gaby and Katarina making plans of making Nate and Shane theirs. "Do you ever give up?"

"What's wrong with you? I thought you thought one of them was cuuuuuuteee?" Gaby teased.

"Doesn't mean I'm like you. You crazy!" she teased.

"I know we are!" Kari added. Cheska rolled her eyes. "What are you doing on the laptop anyways?"

"Nothing. Just checking e-mail," she answered.

"Kids! Dinner!" Connie called from the dining room. They walked in there and sat down. This is the order from the head and back: Abuela, Connie, Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason, Peggy, Nate, Cheska, Caitlyn, Gaby, Kari, and Josephine. They all put food on their plates and someone was thirsty.

"I'm going to go get water. Anyone want anything?" Cheska asked.

"Nah, we're good," Mitchie said.

"Tsk, tsk. Connie, you forgot drinks. Shame," Abuela criticized.

"No, no Abuela. I asked her to not give me a cup because I like to get it myself!" Cheska defended.

"You should let other wait on you if they are willing to," Josephine glared. Cheska went into the kitchen to get some water. She was about to leave, but then accidentally collided with someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized and looked at him. He was soaking wet.

"It's alright. I needed some water anyways," he smiled.

"I'm gonna go back now," Cheska said and walked back to her seat. She ate quietly and slowly.

"So, do you three still go to the same school?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Gaby replied.

"What grade are you in now?" she asked again.

"8th! We're graduating!" Katarina answered.

"What high school are you going to?" she continued asking.

"I might go to West Ranch or Valencia," Gaby answered.

"I might go to Valencia or Alemany," Katarina groaned.

"Alemany or Saugus," Francesca shrugged.

"Why are you going to different schools? I thought you were sisters?" Jason asked.

"No, you're like everyone else. You think we're sisters, but we're not. You see, Gaby and I are close friends with Katarina, who is Mitchie's cousin and our families have always been close, so we're family friends," Cheska explained.

"Oh! I get it!" Jason said.

"Jason! Chew and swallow!" Nate groaned.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Mitchie, what school do you go to? Still Hart High?" Josephine asked.

"Yeah, but it's not time for school just yet," Mitchie smiled. Everyone finished eating and went back to what they were doing before. Mitchie decided to sneak up on her "cousin."

"BOO!" she said.

"AH! Mitchie! Don't do that! You know I get freaked out easily!" she cried.

"Oooo, who are you e-mailing/IM-ing?" Mitchie mocked.

"I'm not. I'm writing an essay. So boring," she mummbled.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Doesn't matter. So, you're dating Shane, huh?" she smirked.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

"I saw the way you looked when Gab screamed SHANE! Haha, priceless. Seriously, though. You know that Gaby might hate you if she ever finds out?" Cheska pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I mission briefed the crew. Jason even gave us our spy names," Mitchie laughed.

"Really, now. What's yours?"

"Black and Red Lion," Mitchie smiled.

"What's mine?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Cuz I'm lazy and don't feel like getting shunned by my best friends for talking to their husbands."

"Eh, good point. Then, I'll bring them here. I'll say that We wanna watch TV."

"No, Mitchie don't! Besides, we're leaving now, anyways!" she excused.

"Fine, fine. See you next time! Oh by the way, between us, I'm going on tour with Connect 3 and having a debut album. You want in? I know you're a drummer," Mitchie smiled.

"I'll think about it. Call me, huh?" Cheska smiled. "Okay. I better get out before the honking and lecturing starts. Bye!"

"Bye," Mitchie waved and watched the car leave.

"So, Mitchie, who was that again?" Nate asked from behind her.

"Why? You think she's cute?" Mitchie teased.

"Maybe," Nate blushed.

"Quit blushing. It's obvious. Haha. Come on, let's go watch the movie with the others," Mitchie said and she sat down next to Shane and fell asleep, like everyone else.

* * *

**I will let you imagine a better ending than that, but you got the crazy relatives! Haha, okay one wasn't crazy, but that's really how we are! See, Gaby and Katarina are my best friends and my family calls me Cheska, so I did something special for them. I feel a little selfish now, though. Choices:**

**A) TOUR TIME! TOUR CRASH! TOUR COMA!**

**B) Jason FINALLY gets his birdhouse, but on tour, he leaves in by the window and it's hot, so Nate opens the window and well... Bye, bye birdie!**

**C) Should Francesca be the drummer?**

**D) Hi, I'm a writer. I'd like to order some ideas.**

**E) Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, may I take your order? COMBO PLEASE!... JUPITER!**

**Remember, no curse words in the reviews, please! Anyways, review! Poll! Choose! PM! I don't care just REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So, since this isn't that dramatic of a story, I think it would be a little extreme to put a coma in. Sorry to kaseyylynn. I could tell you really wanted the coma. Not going to happen in this story, though. I'd like to give a special thank you to omjb and itsk4ylduh, who helped me decide what to put next. You guys rock! And omjb, you do not suck!**

**Disclaimer: -insert disclaimer here-**

**Dedication: Honestly, I wish I could dedicate it to itsk4ylduh, but that would be rude. This is for omjb and RandomChick236 because they got this story going where I wanted it to go and I like RandomChick236's name.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Fine, fine. See you next time! Oh by the way, between us, I'm going on tour with Connect 3 and having a debut album. You want in? I know you're a drummer," Mitchie smiled._

_"I'll think about it. Call me, huh?" Cheska smiled. "Okay. I better get out before the honking and lecturing starts. Bye!"_

_"Bye," Mitchie waved and watched the car leave._

_"So, Mitchie, who was that again?" Nate asked from behind her._

_"Why? You think she's cute?" Mitchie teased._

_"Maybe," Nate blushed._

_"Quit blushing. It's obvious. Haha. Come on, let's go watch the movie with the others," Mitchie said and she sat down next to Shane and fell asleep, like everyone else. _

* * *

The next morning, Mitchie woke up first. She showered, brushed her teeth, and cooked breakfast. She made pancakes. Shane was the next one to wake up. "Morning. Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Pancakes. Eww.. You're breath smells nasty. Go brush!" Mitchie teased. Shane made a face and went to go brush his teeth. After he came down, everyone else was already up.

"I made pancakes!" Mitchie cheered.

"I... have a headache!" Ella complained.

"After you eat, there's some Advil in the cabinet," Mitchie informed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn added.

"Shopping?" Mitchie suggested.

"I'm in! I need a jacket!" Jason said excitedly.

"Me too. I need some shirts," Nate added.

"Whatever. I guess I'm in, too," Shane added.

"Hey, we can go tour clothes shopping!" Caitlyn said.

"Okay, but I don't think I need- Wait! Never mind. I need to make a call really fast," Mitchie said and she went into the living room with a phone.

"Hello?" the person answered.

"Hey, Ches, it's Mitch," she said.

"Too early. Need sleep," she mumbled into the phone.

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Mitchie called out.

"What?" she groaned.

"I was wondering if you thought about the drummer thing," Mitchie sang.

"I thought about it," Francesca said, now awake.

"And?" Mitchie begged for continuation.

"And? What's your point?" Francesca asked.

"And do you wanna go? It's just for the summer! Come on! You know you want to..." Mitchie said ominously.

"Uh... well.. I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. You see, my mom has set priorities for me," she explained.

"Whatever. Just go ask nicely and call me back later!" Mitchie ordered.

"Fine," she groaned and hung up.

They started watching music videos after breakfast and Mitchie's phone rang. "I'll be back."

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, about tour..." Francesca waited.

"Yes?" Mitchie smiled.

"My mom said I can only go if..." she paused.

"If?"

"Gaby comes with me," she finished and Mitchie's face fell.

"B-but-" she was interrupted.

"Mitchie, it's the only way I can go. Think about it this way. She's not blood-related, so you can sue!" she joked.

"Fine. I guess. I'll tell Shane and the others about it. You're drumming, right?" Mitchie verified.

"Yeah! Duh!" she pointed out.

"Okay! Oh, by the way, I'm going to pick you up at around 2 for tour shopping! Bye!" Mitchie hung up and went back to her friends.

"Who was that, Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Well, we got a drummer!" she smiled.

"Really? Who?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ches, but Gab has to come, too, or else she won't be able to come," Mitchie shrugged.

"Is that the one the screamed or the one that's hitting on me? Or the normal one?" Shane asked. "Man, now I know how Jase feels."

"Well, the drummer is the normal, quiet one. The one that's hitting on you is Gaby," Mitchie flinched.

"Mitchie! Why!?" Shane begged.

"Well, I needed a drummer! Relax! Fran can control her! I promise!" Mitchie pleaded.

"Fine. But if I find something in my clothing, she's dead."

Hours passed and it was 1:45. "Guys, hurry! We need to pick up Fran!" Mitchie called.

"Okay! We're coming!" Peggy called and they all came down and into the limo. The finally arrived at their destination and Mitchie went to the door.

"Hey, Ms. D! I'm here to pick her up!" Mitchie greeted.

"Oh, right, one second. CHESKA! COME DOWN! THEY'RE HERE!" she yelled. "Is Nate coming?" she asked and Mitchie nodded. "NATE GRAY WILL BE THERE!"

"COMING!" she yelled and ran down the stairs. "Bye, Mommy!" she and Mitchie ran to the limo.

"Hey," she greeted as she sat down.

"Hey!" they greeted back.

"Wanna know your spy name?" Jason asked.

"Sure?" she answered unsurely.

"What's your favorite color and aminal?" he asked.

"I like red and black and I LOVE lions!" she said.

"Wait! That's Mitchie's name!" Jason whined.

"Okay, I'll be Red Penguin?" she guessed.

"YAY! Birdie! What's your favorite birdie, not counting penguins?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh... hummingbirds?"

"Cool! Did you know they're the only birds that can fly backwards?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I like them so much," she smiled and scooted a little bit away from Jason.

"So, you're a drummer?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. I'm not amazing, but I guess I'm good," she said.

"Cool," Nate replied coolly.

"So, why do we have to go shopping for tour? Can't I just wear a t-shirt and jeans or shorts, when it's hot?" she asked.

"You want the fans to like you and your style, right? Well, that's why. And it's also nice to get some new clothes," Shane said.

"Uhh... Easy for you to say. I have forty bucks. I used most of my money on my i-Pod and burnt off the rest buying Gaby stuff at a Connect 3 concert," she sighed.

"You got an i-Pod?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, but I barely have anything in it," she said as she grabbed her lip-gloss out of her bag.

"Lip gloss? What color?" Ella asked.

"Ugh... Strawberry Breeze Glitter?" she replied. Ella gasped.

"I don't have that shade yet! Thanks for telling me!" Ella said happily.

"Mitchie was right. You fit in quite well," Peggy said.

"I don't know if I should feel honored or offended..." she paused.

"Feel honored. They're picky people," Mitchie laughed.

"Okay, hey are we going to the outlet or the mall-mall?" Francesca asked.

"Outlet. More variety and better shoes," Shane answered.

"Oh, the lead singer. I apologize for any inconvenience you may have while on this tour," she said seriously.

"That's polite. Thanks," Shane said.

"We're almost there! Yay! I need new sneakers! DC, here I come!" she cheered.

"Awesome! I wanna go there, too!" Caitlyn high-fived. Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing.

_**I'm hot,**_

_**You're cold...**_

Nate and Shane made funny faces and she answered her phone.

"Hey, Shab. No, I can't I'm not home. I don't know where! Yeah, I'll call you when I get home. Whatever. No! I think it's a little impossible for you to be Mrs. Gray. Do you two ever stop? G2G. Bye," she hung up the phone.

"Who was that and why did they want to be Mrs. Gray?" Jason asked.

"It was a 3-way. Gaby and Kari. They wanted to know if I was home cuz they were about ot come over and they said to call them Future Mrs. Grays and well, yeah," she said.

"I like your ringtone," Nate teased. She blushed.

"Uhh... This is... how Joe Jonas would say... AWKWARD!" she laughed.

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Ella cheered.

"Okay, umm.. Park in the Main District because there are more stores there and we could just walk to the other section anyways, so yeah," Francesca described.

"You heard her," Nate said.

"So, what do you plan on getting?" Francesca asked.

"Something that will match Ms. Lead Singer, here," Caitlyn smiled.

"So, I have to basically match you with my own style?" she asked her cousin.

"Yeah. I know you're planning on something with black and I want some colored jeans, so Forever 21, here we come!" Mitchie said as she got out of the car.

"Yay?" the others cheered and they walked into Forever 21.

"Mitchie, you pick want you want and we pick what would look best to match that, but with our style," Peggy said.

"Um... Ok," she replied and picked up teal, black, gray, bright green, purple, and red skinny jeans. She also got denim and black vests. She made her way over to the dressing room and came out in the jeans.

"Mitch! I want all of them now! Well, maybe not the green ones," Francesca told her.

"Wow... Hmm... How about I go look for stuff with that color and come try them on," Peggy said and walked away.

"I need to find something shimmery that's purple or pink!" Ella said and went to go find them.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" Francesca asked Caitlyn.

"Nah. This isn't really my store. I'm just going to buy orange jeans here and then go to Ecko or DC, or something funky," she answered. "What about you?"

"I'm more into like comfy casual meets rocker meets skater," she explained.

"Ah. Let's go get those jeans!" Caitlyn said and they went to the jeans, which they knew their sizes of.

"Mitchie! I got the PERFECT top! See? It's shimmery and purple! Oh, and I found this black and pink hoodie! Isn't it cute?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, Ella, they're totally your style!" Mitchie said and left the dressing room.

"Peggy, did you find anything?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Yeah. I found a couple tops, but other than that, not so much," she replied.

"Well, me and Caitlyn are going to head over to DC, and then maybe Ecko! So, we'll see you later!" Cheska called out.

"Kay," Mitchie said.

"So, where to now?" Peggy asked.

"How about... Kohl's? I love Avril Lavigne! I need Abbey Dawn right now!" Mitchie said and they went to Kohl's.

"Oh! Mitchie look! I love this! If I had some tights to put under this sparkly dress, I'll be set!" Ella cheered.

"I LOVE this top! I love it here! Great choice, Mitchie!" Peggy exclaimed.

"I found the cutest hoodie ever! And some graphic tees with radios! I found some stuff that Cait might like, too!" Mitchie cheered as she paid for the stuff. They found Cait and Ches sitting on a bench eating pretzel bites.

"Hey!" Ella called.

"Hey, did you find anything you wanted?" Caitlyn asked.

"Totally! Did you?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly, we have the same style, so we just picked the same stuff in different colors!" Francesca answered.

"Cool, what'd you get?" Mitchie asked. The two showed them their musical filled t-shirts, their skinny jeans, Caitlyn's new sparkly gold and white sneakers, Francesca's new sparkly gold and black sneakers, Caitlyn's NY Yankeees cap, Francesca's LA Dodgers cap, and some other stuff, too.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Peggy said.

"Hey, girls! Did you find everything you wanted?" Nate asked.

"Yeah! But, I think Ella and I need to go to one special store before we leave," Cheska said, raising her eyebrows.

"Lip Gloss Emporium?!" Ella asked.

"Of course!" she cheered and they went to the store to pick up some new lip gloss and met the others at the car.

"I feel happy. And I stil have 5 to spare!" Fran cheered.

"Cool! Well, remember, I'm picking you and Gaby up on June 27th," Mitchie reminded.

"I know. I am aware. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Here," she said, giving something to Mitchie.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just open it, huh?" she responded. Mitchie opened it and found a custom-made guitar pick.

"Wow, how?" she asked.

"Well, me and Cait were feeling nice today, so there you go!" she said.

"Wow. It has my initials engraved in it, music notes, and it's red and black, with a hint of green! Thanks guys! This is one of the best days ever!" Mitchie thanked.

"You're welcome," Caitlyn said and they both turned to Francesca, who was asleep next to Nate, who was also asleep. She woke up when she felt the car stop at her house.

"Mmmm... I'm going. I'm going. Bye, Mitchie. See you June 27! Thanks for taking me! See you Cait, Ella, Peggy, Shane, Jason, and Nate!" she said and went into her house.

Nate stirred awake, but they were already in front of Mitchie's house. "Hey, Nate, you didn't say bye to your girlfriend," Shane teased.

"I don't have one," Nate replied and walked sleepily onto the guest bed.

"Right, well you want one, don't you?" Shane asked.

"I really want to take a break from dating right now. I just broke up with someone, you know that. It's not time... yet," he clarified.

"Yeah, yeah. Night!" he said.

"Night," he replied.

Weeks passed and it was June 27th. Today was the day they were heading for Wycoff, New Jersey. Francesca had to get up at 4:30 AM, with Gaby at her house. They were soon picked up by a limo and they put their suitcases in the trunk. They got in and sat next to each other, Nate next to Francesca and Caitlyn next to Gaby.

"Morning," they greeted.

"Morning," everyone else greeted.

"So, you excited?" Mitchie asked.

"Too early. Can't process mind," Francesca replied and fell asleep with her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Isn't that cute? I'm sleepy, too, but I don't feel like napping," Gaby said.

"Hey, Shane, can we stop by Burger King. We didn't eat breakfast and I'm dying right now," Mitchie said.

"Okay, you heard the lady. BK!" he cheered.

They went to the drive-through window and woke up Francesca. "Okay, what to order?" Shane asked.

"Cinni-minies and a Mocha Joe, please!" Francesca said.

"Same!" Gaby called.

"#2, with orange juice," Nate said.

"Uhh... French Toast and... uhh... MILK! The CHOCOLATE KIND!" Jason said.

"Me too, but normal milk for me!" Ella said.

"BK Croissant with a Mocha Joe," Mitchie said.

"Same," Caitlyn and Peggy said.

"Okay," Shane said and he ordered.

"Oh, Jason, before I forget, here," Francesca handed him a birdhouse that said 'Love, Ella' on it.

"Yay! I'll put it right here on the window, so birds can come in it now!" he cheered. After he put in on the window, the limo driver, well, drove and let's just say... Bye, bye, birdie!

"Not again!" he groaned. "Sorry, Ella."

"It's okay, Jase. Just eat breakfast and I'll be okay," she replied.

Shane handed out the food to everyone and they began eating. By the time they were done, they were at the airport. They're slow eaters, huh? Well, they headed through baggage check and all that other stuff and got onto Connect 3's private plane.

"TOUR 2008 BABY! IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!" Jason called out.

It's true. It's just the beginning.

* * *

**Okay, so tour didn't come yet, but there was shopping AND Jason's birdhouse. I didn't put a coma in because A) It's typical in EVERY story now and B) it's personal. Francesca is the drummer and Gaby is the crazy "cousin," which is a little bad, seeing as the real Gaby is sleeping over tonight... Haha. Choices:**

**A) The first sound check. Tess appears. Mitchie gets stage-fright. Shane rips his pants. In short, TOTAL DISASTER.**

**B) Nate's old girlfriend comes along, making Nate, Shane, Jason, AND his girlfriend-to-be VERY angry.**

**C) Someone (you pick who) gets the stomach flu and can't perform.**

**D) IDEAS PLEASE! I need spontaneous ideas! I don't want anything overused.**

**E) Well, seeing as Burger King was in this fic, I want to know if you want a combo.**

**REVIEW! ILY! REVIEW! Remember, special reviewers get special dedications! Keep that in mind when you do review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!! -Insert Smile Here- Okay, so Mira94 is right. I think this story is a little too predictable. What can I do to fix that? Oh yeah, Nate's ex-girlfriend's name is Faye, because it's like faith, which is like the evil Destiny Hope. No offense. Anyways, I have to add that little element of surprise... I wonder how...**

**Disclaimer: Me? Claim? No!**

**Dedication: This is for three people: omjb, Mira94, and rockn'rollchick618.**

**omjb- Always for the Jella factor.**

**Mira94- LONGEST review I've ever gotten.**

**rockn'rollchick618- Hopefully, this will make you Smitchie high.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"TOUR 2008 BABY! IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!" Jason called out._

_It's true. It's just the beginning._

* * *

On the flight there, Ella was on her way to the bathroom, when she heard muffled screams and loud tapping. She found the source of the tapping and went to investigate. The noise was coming from an overly-large suitcase. She opened it and a blonde girl tumbled out. "Uh..." Ella said confused.

"Ouch. Watch it would you?" the blonde girl said angrily. Ella recognized the voice and ran back to the others.

"MUFFLED! SCREAMS! SUITCASE! BLONDE! TUMBLE! BACK!" Ella said in between breaths.

"A blonde suitcase muffled screams and tumbled back?" Mitchie tried putting the puzzle together.

"A muffled scream tumbled into the back with a blonde suitcase?" Cheska wondered.

"A birdie is doing gymnastics?" Jason asked and everyone looked at him.

"NO! Tess! I heard muffled screams and I heard her and I opened the suitcase and she tumbled out and I have to go to the bathroom!" Ella said as she was jumping and she ran to the bathroom.

"Tess?" Mitchie tried to process things and she nearly fell down, if it weren't for Peggy and Francesca right behind her.

"How'd she get on the plane?" Shane asked.

"She can be arrested for this, you know?" Jason said.

"Who's Tess?" Cheska asked.

"She's the girl who told everyone I was playing humpty-dumpty. Can't she get a clue?" Mitchie asked angrily.

"Oh, I read about that in her blog," Cheska said and took a sip from her water bottle.

"Why would you read her blog?" Gaby asked.

"Keep friends close, enemies closer, duh." she replied.

"Riiighhht..." she said and went to go nap.

"Wait, what else did this blog say?" Shane demanded.

"Uhhh... aww man... I have bad memory, but I remember something like Mitchie Torres... Shane... kissing with alfredo sauce? And she'll be the one with the pasta next. Oh, yeah. She also said something about a tour and Wycoff," she answered.

"WYCOFF?" Nate shouted.

"TOUR?" Peggy shouted.

"PASTA?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Guys, umm... how about we just go ask her?" Ella suggested.

"Right. That's pretty smart. Why didn't we think of that before?" Caitlyn asked as she led the way to the back.

"You coming?" Nate asked Francesca.

"Nah, this really isn't my business. I'm a little sleepy anyways," she said and fell asleep.

Nate looked at her and shook his head. He went to catch up with the others in the back, where they heard a girl on the phone.

"Mom, no! No! Grr... Fine," she said into the phone.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to use a phone on an airplane?" Nate yelled.

She scoffed. "Whatever. I'm not using it."

"Tess, what are you even doing here? Don't you know it's illegal to be a stowaway?" Caitlyn asked.

"I AM NOT a STOWAWAY! I was getting my eye shadow from my bag, when I fell in," she informed.

"How'd you get on the plane? Aren't there guards?" Ella asked confused.

"Well, my mom signed me up for this tour. I'm going on this tour as the other opening act until this tour is over, unless in violation of the contract," she answered.

"Oh, can we see this contract?" Jason asked.

"Here," she handed a copy over to them.

They huddled over the paper and checked for loopholes and Mitchie remembered something. "I know who can unlock the code!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Ches! She can find a loophole anywhere!" she said and was about to run before Nate stopped her.

"She's napping," he said.

"Well!" Mitchie replied.

"We're keeping your contract until we get her to read it," Shane told Tess, who rolled her eyes.

"W.E.M.L!" she replied and walked away.

"Quit talking to yourself!" Caitlyn called as they went back to the front. Soon after, the plane ride was over and everyone was eager to get off. The plane landed and the pilot signaled it was time to get off. They, including Tess, got off the plane, got their bags, and went inside the limo.

"Hey, where are we staying at?" Gaby asked.

"Well, we're actually from Wycoff, so we're staying at our house," Shane answered and Gaby went off to dream world.

"Your parents won't mind or anything?" Francesca asked.

"No, they love having company over. It gives Mom the chance to cook even more than she usually does," Nate answered.

"Okay, wait, how big IS your family?" she asked.

"Well, there's Mom, Dad, us three, Frankie, Uncle Josh, who's on vacation right now, and Nanna, who's with Uncle Josh," Shane answered.

"That makes 8!" Jason said proudly, holding up 10 fingers.

"Yeah, 8," Caitlyn said as she knocked two of his fingers down.

"Is this your house?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, this is home!" Shane said happily.

"It's cute," Mitchie said. They grabbed their bags and walked into the front door, when a small brown dog jumped on their legs.

"Hey, Mocha! Come here!" Shane greeted his doggie and petted it.

"Mocha?" Peggy laughed.

"What? I was drinking coffee when we got her!" Shane said defensively and out came the rest of the Gray family.

"Hi, Mrs. Gray!" they all greeted.

"Hey, everyone. Nice to see- I'm sorry, I don't recall meeting you two. I'm Mrs. Denise Gray. Nice to meet you," she greeted and held her hand out for them to shake. Gaby looked like she was freaking out, but Cheska slapped her on the arm to snap her out of it.

"You too," Cheska said and smiled.

"Now, we have 2 extra bedrooms and if anyone wants the living room, it's free. Who wants where?" Denise asked.

"Well, there's 6 of us, so 3 in each room," Caitlyn counted.

"Okay, I'll leave you to decide that, but remember sound check/meeting tomorrow! Wake up at 7!" she said and walked out of the room.

"So, who's with who?" Mitchie asked.

"Hey, where'd Tess go?" Gaby asked.

"Why do you care?" Cheska asked.

"Sorry, I just noticed she wasn't here," she apologized.

"Let's savor the moment. Anyways, I know for SURE me and Franny-cheska are together!" Caitlyn called.

"Franny-cheska? NO way! Anyways, yeah me and Caitlyn!" she cheered.

"Okay, I'll be with Peggy!" Ella said.

"I'll go with Cait and Ches, Gab needs to bond with others," Mitchie teased.

"Let's go!" Ella cheered. They saw both rooms. One had a buck bed and a separate queen bed. The other had 3 twin sized beds.

"You guys can have the twin sized beds," Cheska offered.

"Okay, thanks," Peggy replied and they got settled. The other 3 went into the bunk-bed room and got settled.

"I'll take the bottom bunk," Francesca offered.

"Okay, you don't want the single?" Mitchie asked.

"Um... it doesn't matter as long as I'm not on the top," she replied.

"I'll take the bottom, you can have the single, and Caitlyn can have the top bunk. Agreed?" Mitchie suggested.

"Agreed," the other two replied. Suddenly, they all yawned. It was only 8, but they were so jet-lagged, they fell asleep. The next morning, they woke up when they heard Frankie.

"Hey! Sound check today! Get up!" he yelled. The three groaned, but they got up and ready. They ate breakfast and headed for the sound check. They rocked the sound check, so they just waited for the concert to start. They strummed guitars, played random keys on keyboards, played random beats, danced a little, and Jason wanted to sing oldies tunes.

"COME AND KNOCK ON OUR DOOR! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU! AND THE THING AND THE WORDS AND THE STUFF I DON'T KNOW!... THREE'S COMPANY, TOO!" he yelled out.

"Woww..." Gaby teased.

"Hey, yes, I'm here!" Tess appeared out of nowhere.

"Creepy..." Gaby said and sat down.

"It's almost time! Mitchie, you're on in 10 minutes!" Mr. Gray, Paul, said.

"Okay!" she replied and smiled.

"Mitchie, good luck. I mean, I'd need it too. In front of all those screaming fans of Connect 3. Seriously, you should rock the house! Thousands of Connect 3 fans are here and I bet thousands more are coming, too! But I know you won't be nervous in front of EVERYONE," Tess "advised." Mitchie's eyes went wide and she started shaking.

"Mitchie? MITCHIE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Caitlyn and Francesca started to snap.

"Thousands?" Mitchie asked unsurely.

"Mitchie! Snap out of it!" Mitchie started to shake even more and her pulse was... WHOO!

Shane came into the room and saw Mitchie on the floor, shaking. He ran over to her and held her. "Mitch, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this. Thousands of people. Scared," she nearly cried.

"Okay, stage fright. I was scared my first time on stage, too. Now, listen. Block out everyone else. Picture only you and the person you want to sing to. The person you'll sing your heart out for. That's what I do. It helps me because the more I need to sing to the person, the more my heart is in it," Shane said soothingly.

Mitchie smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and got up. "Thanks, Shane." She winked and went out. It's her time to shine.

* * *

**You have to wait and review to see what'll happen! But really, was that predictable? I really think this chapter sucked, but that's not really up to me, is it? Anyways, whoever did expect this, tell me. And if you know the words to the Three's Company theme song, you rock! Choices:**

**A) Mitchie rocks her part of the concert, but Connect 3's is a DISASTER!**

**B) Peggy has to leave tour for personal reasons.**

**C) The girls play pranks on the guys. (Ideas)**

**D) Camp Rock story combo!**

**E) Unpredictable ideas.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, readers of this story! Man, only like not as many reviews as before. What's up with that? I am saddened. Okay, all better! Now, now one answered my question. Is this story THAT predictable? **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? Fine, I don't own blah, blah, blah.**

**Dedication: To my best friends, Gaby and Katarina, because they make the funniest faces in the world. And also for omjb, who let me remember Joe falling at the AMAs. Good times.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_Shane came into the room and saw Mitchie on the floor, shaking. He ran over to her and held her. "Mitch, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't think I can do this. Thousands of people. Scared," she nearly cried._

_"Okay, stage fright. I was scared my first time on stage, too. Now, listen. Block out everyone else. Picture only you and the person you want to sing to. The person you'll sing your heart out for. That's what I do. It helps me because the more I need to sing to the person, the more my heart is in it," Shane said soothingly._

_Mitchie smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and got up. "Thanks, Shane." She winked and went out. It's her time to shine._

* * *

She got in place on a riser after Peggy, Caitlyn, and Ella went up and took a deep breath. "Here's a girl, she's new, but she has an amazing voice! No, it's not Taylor Swift, it's MITCHIE TORRES!" someone announced and Mitchie came out of the riser whil the intro was playing, then started singing. She finished her show perfectly and heard yells, screams, and chanting!

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" the crowd was chanting. Mitchie smiled and bowed.

"Thanks, New Jersey! You've been so awesome to me! This, other than Final Jam at Camp Rock, is my very first show. So, how'd I do?" she asked and was answered by more chanting. She laughed and waved. "Aww.. Thanks, guys! You rock!" She turned around and was greeted by Shane, Nate, and Jason, who gave her bouquets of roses. She bit her lip and hugged all of them. She waved goodbye to the crowd and ran backstage.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" Ella cheered.

"Yes. Yes it was," Francesca added.

"So, what now?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't know," Peggy replied.

"Happy dance?" Mitchie asked.

"Why not?" Caitlyn replied. They danced crazily and ended up on the floor laughing.

"Hey, Sons! You're up in 2 minutes!" they heard Paul yell. They got up on the descending platform and smiled. The C3 Countdown started and they heard fans cheering until they were sick. Fire came on stage and out came Connect 3 from the sky. Let's just say, this concert was a disaster. During **S.O.S**, Shane was doing the splits and he heard a ripping noise and he turned as red as his pants. Jason, during **Burning Up**, tried spinning with his guitar and then dance, but he tripped and landed on his but, but then he danced while sitting. Nate, surprisingly, forgot the words to every song, so he was humming the tune, but still disappointed in himself. When it was finally over the walked depressed backstage.

"It's okay, you couldn't really tell anything went wrong! I mean, I thought it rocked!" Gaby smiled.

Nate sighed. "I forgot the words to EVERY song and I helped write them. I wrote ALL of **S.O.S!**" he groaned. Everyone looked at him sympathetically.

"At least your pants didn't rip," Cheska told him.

"Gee, thanks," Shane mumbled and drank some nice water, from Ellen!

"You could've duct taped it," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Funny," Gaby laughed.

"Oh, yeah, guys, I forgot to tell you. I have to head home. There was this thing with the family and yeah," Peggy informed. Everyone looked sad except for Gaby.

"Oh well," she said and Francesca nudged her.

"I mean... But you can't go!" Gaby corrected and Francesca nodded.

"She's right, you can't we just started!" Mitchie begged.

"I have to! Family comes first," she said sadly.

"Peggy," Ella looked at her sadly and Jason put an arm around her shoulders.

"You're not going until after the after-party," Shane told her.

"But-" she was cut off.

"No buts," Caitlyn said in an Australian accent and everyone laughed, except for Mitchie's cousins.

"I don't get it," Gaby shrugged.

"I... Am confused," Francesca said dramatically.

"Camp Rock," Mitchie started.

"Uncle Brown," Connect 3 said.

"No buts," the rest of the girls finished.

"Weird..." Gaby and Francesca looked at each other funnily.

"Was speechifying (A/N Yes, it's a word! Homer used it in **The Iliad**) about me?" Brown walked in.

"Hey, Uncle Brown!" Connect 3 greeted.

"Hello, hello! Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, nice to see you, and GREAT job by the way. You 3, not so much," he teased.

"Thanks, you're the best," they mumbled and sat down.

"I don't believe I've met you two before. I'm Brown Cessario, founder of Camp Rock," he introduced.

"Hey, are you that Australian dude?" Gaby asked.

"Excuse her, she's loopy. I'm Francesca, Mitchie's cousin," she introduced.

"I'm GABY!" she introduced and posed.

"Now, which one of you was the drummer? You two look so alike, I couldn't tell," he asked and the two groaned. "What?"

"They don't like it when people think they're like twins. They say it's annoying, but they say they're sisters," Mitchie pointed out.

"Ah, well, anyways, who was the drummer?" Brown asked.

"Me, but Gaby's learning," Cheska answered.

"I see. Well, I have to go get ready for the after-party and such, so I'll see you mates later," he said and left.

"Why do you have to have an after-party?" Francesca asked.

"To celebrate the kick-off of our tour. It's just bowling and dancing, nothing big, but all our friends will be there," Nate answered.

"Oh, you mean like star friends?" Gaby asked.

"Yes and no. Our close friends from home and our celeb friends who are here are coming" Shane answered.

"Like Mandy! And Melissa (Selena Gomez), Daniel (David Henrie), Carrie (Chelsea Staub), Tiffany (Taylor Swift), and you're all coming, too!" Jason exclaimed.

Gaby and Francesca looked at each other unsurely when they heard Melissa and Tiffany. "Like Melissa Gomez and Tiffany Swift?" Cheska clarified.

"Yeah, why?" Shane asked.

"Nothing," they answered.

"Are we bowling in teams?" Mitchie asked as they all took their seats in the limo.

"Why not?" Shane answered.

"Girls VS. Guys?" Jason offered.

"Nah, so predictable. How about we choose when we get there?" Nate suggested.

"Sure," Jason replied.

"Since there's 15 of us, there should be five on each time," Nate calculated.

"Right," they replied and got out of the limo since they reached their destination.

"Hey, guys! Great show!" Daniel greeted.

"Hey, Dan! Glad you liked it," Shane said, trying not to reminisce of the previous events.

"You rocked tonight!" said Melissa as she joined in the conversation with Carrie.

"Thanks, hey, where's Mandy and Frankie?" Nate asked.

"They're on their way. Carpool and traffic," Daniel answered.

"Oh, hey, I counted wrong there's of us, so 4 teams of 4," Nate told everyone.

"Team captains?" Carrie asked.

"How about Tiffany, Dan, you, and Melissa? You're the VIPs here, so it's only fair," Nate answered.

Gaby and Francesca pouted. They didn't want to be with any of them. They felt like outcasts. Suddenly, a phone rang. "Our bad. We'll be right back," they said and walked out to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Cheska answered.

"Allo?" they heard from the other end.

"KARRII!" they cheered.

"Hi!" she greeted.

"What's up?" Gaby asked.

"Nothing. I'm bored," she said.

"You're always bored," Cheska pointed out.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Whatever," they replied.

"Oh, I have to go, bye," she said and hung up.

"Bye," they greeted back.

"You know, I'm really starting to regret it," Cheska told her best friend.

"Yeah, I know. Being here with Tiffany... Ugh," Gaby replied.

"Nothing we can do, 'cept, you know keep going," Francesca told her and they walked back in.

"Hey, who was it?" Caitlyn asked as they sat down.

"Katarina. She was bored," Gaby answered.

"Oh, it's weird being here, huh? I feel like an outcast, with all these stars around," Caitlyn sighed.

"You.. wanna... sneak out?" Cheska suggested.

"You have a dark mind... But let's go. Where to?" Caitlyn asked.

"Diner for milkshakes?" she offered.

"Okay, hold on, let's get a distraction. Mitchie!" Caitlyn called and whispered her the plan as Cheska whispered Gaby the plan. they nodded and Mitchie started.

"Gaby, there is NO way that you're a bigger Connect 3 fan than I am!" Mitchie yelled.

"What are you talking about? You don't know anything about them! I know everything!" Gaby yelled.

"Tch, I'm with Gaby on this one. She knows EVERYTHING about them, even... Boxers or briefs?" Francesca fired.

"Whatev! Mitchie knows what color!" Caitlyn fired back. At this point, everyone was looking at them.

"I think everyone knows what color Shane's are! DUH!" Gaby pointed out, still yelling.

"Cheater!" Mitchie yelled.

"LADIES! Excuse me, but we're going to have to ask you to leave! No yelling about Connect 3's underwear in the bowling alley!" the manager ordered. They all glared at each other.

"Sorry, guys. We'll go. Besides, we hate bowling," Caitlyn explained and ran out of the bowling alley with Francesca, Mitchie, and Gaby, who were sore from laughter.

"That was funny! The manager didn't even look mad at us! She looked mad that she didn't know about their underwear!" Mitchie said between laughs.

"It hurts to laugh! Need water!" Francesca gasped.

"Can't stop laughing!" Gaby added. After a few deep breaths, they stopped and got up.

"Milkshakes at the diner next door?" Gaby asked.

"Okay," they nodded and headed for the diner. While they were drinking their milkshakes, Mitchie got a text.

"What does it say?" Caitlyn asked.

"What was that about?" Mitchie read.

"Delayed," Cheska commented.

"True," Gaby replied.

"Why does it matter? I wanted a milkshake anyways. Have fun bowling," Mitchie wrote back.

"I thought you LOOOOVVEE him?" Francesca teased. Mitchie looked at Gaby.

"I don't really care as long as I don't know that you're kissing," she told her.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm with you on this one. It was very awkward there," Mitchie said and sipped her milkshake and her phone beeped.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't you just stay bowling with me. Sad face," she read.

"Aww... he's love-sick. Tell him you're banned," Caitlyn smirked.

"Wow, and you say I have a dark mind," Francesca said as she sipped her vanilla shake.

"I can't go back now. Banned, remember? When you're done, tell Nate to stop making out with Melissa and come get us at the diner around the corner. Love you!" she typed back and one of them sighed.

"So they were together," Cheska sighed.

"Sorry. Yeah, they were. That came out wrong," Mitchie pouted.

"It's okay. I don't have a chance anyways, Honestly I don't care that much. I wanna sleep. It's like 12," she answered, still unsure and Mitchie's phone beeped.

"We're coming now. Be ready," she read.

"We are ready," Caitlyn pointed out and waited, leaving her empty glass of milkshake on the counter. The guys, Ella, Peggy, and the celebrities came in the door.

"Let's go," Nate said angrily. They rolled their eyes and pushed past him and went into the car. They sat next to each other since they knew they'd be lectured. Once everyone said goodbye to each other, the guys, Ella, and Peggy climbed in.

"What was that really about?" Shane demanded and someone was struggling not to fall asleep.

"What? We had a fight about your underwear and the manager kicked us out. So, if you think about it, it's your fault," Caitlyn pointed out.

"Our fault?" Jason asked.

"Your underwear. Your fault," Mitchie clarified. "And what does it matter anyways? You had plenty of company! You had Tiffany and Melissa and Daniel and Carrie! You didn't need us to be there."

"So, that's what this is about? You were jealous? You should know by now, that nothing else matters!" Shane yelled.

"Oh, yeah right! You try to make friends with people you just met- Oh, wait! You can! You're Shane Gray for crying out loud!" Caitlyn shouted, nearly about to stand and Francesca fell on the seat, asleep.

"You're so loud," Gaby pointed out.

"Stay out of this!" Mitchie and Shane yelled.

"Just saying," she surrendered.

"Why did you feel that way, huh? Why'd you have to go and think that you have no reason to hang out with "famous people", when you do it all the time? Huh? Why do you have to be so darn modest?" Shane yelled.

"Maybe- maybe... Cuz that's how I am and all! Why can't you accept that?" she fired back and got out of the limo and into the Gray Household. Gaby poked Francesca awake and they went into the bus, following everyone else. They changed and brushed their teeth and went to sleep, avoiding the rest of the fight.

"I can't accept it cuz you're not around long enough! You just left!" Shane yelled.

"Maybe you should've taken my advice for Nate into your own hands and kissed Tiffany!" Mitchie yelled and immediately took back those words.

"So, you're jealous of Tiffany? That's it? Well, you should know, I LOVE you. I was sure of it, until now,"he nodded his head and went to bed.

"Mitchie, it's okay," Caitlyn hugged her. "It was my fault."

"But I went along with it," she sighed.

"What advice?" Nate asked.

"I told him to tell you to kiss Melissa," Mitchie said, guilty.

"Oh, I'm just going to leave," Nate said and went to bed.

"What am I going to do?!" Mitchie yelled, her face in a pillow.

* * *

**That was so dramatic. Wow. My friends do say stuff like that, just so you know! Okay, enough of that, CHOICES:**

**A) Mitchie goes through old pictures and sees Shane and Tiffany kissing, she goes home and yeah...**

**B) Nate gets the courage to ask out a special girl, but is obstaclized by Melissa.**

**C) Someone gets hurt protecting someone else in a car crash, no coma, but lots of shattered glass.**

**D) IDEAS from YOU!**

**E) Yo! Com-BO!**

**Thanks for reading and R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! Many reviews! Party! Last chapter was really dramatic, so maybe there'll be only a little drama in this one. What I am shocked at is that only one person answered my question, so this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I... own nothing.**

**Dedication: For omjb, who answered my question of predictability. And for iDreamt, a new reviewer.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Mitchie, it's okay," Caitlyn hugged her. "It was my fault."_

_"But I went along with it," she sighed._

_"What advice?" Nate asked._

_"I told him to tell you to kiss Melissa," Mitchie said, guilty._

_"Oh, I'm just going to leave," Nate said and went to bed._

_"What am I going to do?!" Mitchie yelled, her face in a pillow._

* * *

"Come on, Mitchie, we have to say goodbye to Peggy and we should get some sleep cuz we have a show tomorrow," Ella told her.

"Yeah, right. Bye, Peggy. You were the best guitarist I've ever heard," Mitchie sadly smiled.

"Bye, you guys, I'm heading out now. Tell the guys good luck," Peggy told tem and walked out the door.

"Let's head for bed," Caitlyn told them and they did. The next morning, they woke up, courtesy of Frankie again and had a silent breakfast. They headed over to the Amphitheater and did a sound check. Connect 3 went first this time and Shane had refused to sing **Gotta Find You**, which highly disappointed many people. Mitchie and the rest of the girls were sitting near the back of the amphitheater.

"Gaby, you can play guitar, right?" Mitchie asked.

"A little, but I learned all of your songs," she answered.

"You're playing tonight. You know **Forget**, right?" she asked everyone.

"Yeah, you refused to sing it last night," Caitlyn said.

"Well, I'm going to sing it tonight because I think I want to go home for a couple of days to clear my head," Mitchie informed.

"You can't. violation of contract. You have to stay," Ella remembered.

"Right, I forgot. I guess I'll need to avoid him. Even though our relationship is a secret, I feel kinda ashamed to be his girlfriend. He's famous and I'm whatever," Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, shut up. You are NOT whatever," Cheska told her.

"Yeah, didn't you hear the thousands of people screaming for you?" Gaby asked.

"I know, but-" she was cut off.

"No buts," Caitlyn smiled.

"Fine, don't forget! **Forget** tonight!" Mitchie told them.

"Right!" they all replied and they headed backstage to practice. Connect 3 was taking a break.

"Hey, guys!" two people greeted and they looked up.

"Hey, Tiff! Hey, Mel," they greeted. At this point, Ella was looking for the bathroom, AGAIN, and she saw this and decided to spy.

"So, show again here tonight?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. Sold out again," Shane smiled.

"Hey, where's that Mitchie-girl that was fighting with the other one about underwear last night?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not sure," Shane replied and turned around.

"So, what time is the concert?" Melissa asked.

"It's at 7. Mitchie opens and then we come on," Nate answered.

"Oh, cool," she replied, not too happy because of Mitchie. Ella decided to put on video chat on her cell phone and pointed the camera at the group. They video chat connected with Mitchie and Mitchie, Cheska, Gaby, and Caitlyn were watching silently.

"Oh, Mitchie," Melissa replied.

"What's wrong with Mitchie?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, nothing. She's not around is she?" Tiffany asked.

"Umm... Again, not sure. Why?" Shane asked.

"Oh nothing," then Tiffany and Melissa looked at each other and smirked. The grabbed Nate and Shane and kissed them smack on the lips. The boys were too shocked to pull away. Jason, Ella, Francesca, Mitchie, Gaby, and Caitlyn's mouths were open wide. Ella walked out from behind the curtain.

"You have no idea what you just caused," she glared at them and nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"Just wait," she replied, still angry. In fact, Ella was so angry that Jason had to hold her back. "3, 2, 1," she whispered. Out came the four girls from backstage.

"So, we have a fight and you're already kissing another girl?!" Mitchie yelled.

"Mitchie I can explain!" Shane begged.

"We already knew you were together," Tiffany and Melissa whispered to each other.

Nate was just there, standing in shock, looking at a girl, who he had just made heartbroken.

"JASON! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANNA BEAT HER UP! SHAVE HER HEAD OFF! SOMETHING!" Ella pleaded.

"Ella, chill! What good what it do?" Jason asked her.

"Making them look better!" she struggled some more.

"Shane, no, just... I don't know... Just stay away from me. I... See you later," Mitchie cried and ran backstage.

"Mitchie!" he called.

"No," she whispered to herself.

"Shane... We know she kissed you, but we saw you kissing back and not fighting it. Great job," Caitlyn walked backstage to help her friend. Gaby looked over at her friend and sighed. She pointed her head to he curtain and took her back there.

"Jason! Now?" Ella asked and Jason nodded.

"You can hit those two for being jerks, but I get the other two," Jason told her and let her go. Let's just say their skin was black, blue, and red all over. They went backstage to help their heartbroken friends.

"Hey, Mitchie, stay strong. Tiffany and Melissa are jerks," Caitlyn assured. Mitchie just sighed.

"How long till showtime?" Mitchie asked.

"Five hours," Ella answered.

"Mitchie, if you are in need of retail therapy, just let me know," Jason hinted and Mitchie smiled.

"No, Jase, I'll be fine. Ches, you wanna go for a walk?" she asked. She just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Here comes another heartbreak song," Gaby commented.

"Another song?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, whenever she gets a crush that never likes her, she writes these sad songs," Gaby said.

"Oh, well come on, let's go to the park! We'll go on the swings," Mitchie smiled.

"Okay," she replied.

"I think that I'll sit this one out, you know," Jason added.

"To help your brothers?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, why would I wanna help them? I wanna watch the birds pass by the theater! Be back by 5:30!" he called as they were leaving.

"Yeah," Caitlyn answered.

"So, where are we off to?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. I just needed to leave," Mitchie shrugged.

"How about... We go to the ice cream shop for sundaes!" Gaby suggested.

"Yay!" they cheered and got one giant sundae with OREOS, chocolate chips, hot fudge, chocolate syrup, fudge cookies, and bits of chocolate cake in it.

"What's in this sundae?" Mitchie asked.

"I'll tell you what's in that. Diabetes," Cheska answered.

"Let's eat!" they dug in and were immediately full.

"No more! Let's go window shopping,"Ella pleaded.

"I agree. Let's go," Caitlyn nodded and they got up and nearly fell.

"Let's," they all said. They came back o the theater at exactly 5:30.

"Jase, why did we need to be back here at 5:30?" Mitchie asked.

"I didn't think you'd listen to me?" Jason guessed.

"Okay, then..." Cheska said.

"Oh! I got this tape! Watch it in your dressing room!" Jason cheered. The girls went into the dressing room and put the tape in. Immediately, they started laughing.

It was a banana and an elephant saying, "RUSSEL BRAND SUCKS! HE'S A MEANIE! JUST BECAUSE HE'S SLEPT WITH 50 PEOPLE DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN TEASE ME!"

"Wow..." they said and watched it over and over until it was 5 'til 7.

"SHOW TIME!" they heard someone call. They nodded and went on the risers, same procedure as last night. In the middle of the performance, however, Mitchie grabbed a stool and sat on it.

"How many of you guys have ever really liked someone and they just walked away and left you?" she asked.

"ALL THE TIME!" she heard someone say.

"And they just forget about you?" Mitchie smiled.

"YEAH!"

"This is for you," she smiled and strummed her guitar. She sang **Forget** and she was tearing up. When she finished, she took a breath and a tear came out of her eye. She smiled sadly and got off the stool. "Now, how many of you have ever gotten forgotten, but wanted the guy back?"

"YEAH!" she heard.

"Okay, here's one called **Get Back**!" she sang. She finished the song and bowed. "Thanks, again, New Jersey!" she got off the stage and so did her friends.

"Okay, so that rocked!" Mitchie smiled.

"It did! Hey, what city are we going to next?" Caitlyn asked.

"Umm... I think... we're headed to Rhode Island," she answered.

"Let's go! Front row for Connect 3!" Ella cheered and they, well except for Caitlyn, Gaby, and Ella, went reluctantly to their front row seats.

"GIVE IT UP FOR CONNECT 3!" they heard someone announce. Out came Connect 3 from the sky. More screaming. This concert went well, unlike last night. Mitchie thought she was deafened when Shane took off his jacket, revealing his biceps. She sighed when she was the one who caught his jacket. The five felt especially deafened when Nate ripped off his sleeves. Everyone, especially Ella, was cheering when Jason was dancing and made bird signals.

The concert finally ended and tonight, they'll be riding on the tour bus, heading for the next city. The tour bus ride over to Rhode Island was deadly silent. Everyone just sat on the couch, staring at each other until someone broke the silence.

"So, great show?" Caitlyn tried.

"Thanks," Shane dryly replied and went back to playing a video game.

"I saw Tiffany and Melissa there... They seemed to like it?" Ella tried.

"I'm not concerned and I don't want to be involved with them," Nate said and went back to reading a book.

"You didn't rip your pants?" Gaby tried.

"I should know," Shane said.

"What do you mean by you're not concerned?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't care. I despise them. They betrayed our trust," Nate said as he turned the page.

"I thought you LOVE them. You loved them before you met us," Francesca said.

"Exactly," Jason said.

"Exactly what?" Ella asked.

"We LOVED them. With a D!" he answered.

"Oh, what changed your minds?" Caitlyn asked.

"Do you want a replay of this morning?" Shane asked.

"Not really," Mitchie and Cheska replied.

"There you go," Nate said in response.

"So, you hate them because they kissed you?" Ella asked, confused.

"Ya think?" Jason asked, smiling. They were just sitting there in an awkward silence when Frankie G. came in.

"Hey, guys! I'm going to watch some Hot Tunes!" he exclaimed. They just went back to not looking at each other or the TV when they heard,

"Today, Tiffany Swan and Shane Gray, two big stars in the biz, were caught lip-locking before a show today. Also connected by mouth were Melissa Gomez and Nate Gray. Could this mean romance? The two ladies were seen enjoying the show front row tonight and last night. During tonight's show, however, Connect 3's opening act, Mitchie Torres, sang a sad song about not forgetting about what they had. Could this mean Ms. Torres and Mr. Shane Gray were in a relationship? We'll find out!" Ryan Ocean-breeze went to commercial and everyone was just staring at the TV.

"Paparazzi caught that!?" Shane yelled.

"ON FILM!" Nate yelled.

"ROMANCE?" Mitchie yelled.

"RELATIONSHIP?" Gaby yelled.

"Tch, it's kinda obvious, lame!" Cheska told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways, how are you going to fix this one?" Gaby asked.

"By saying it was Mitchie in a blonde wig and heels?" Shane smiled.

"I hate blondes!" Mitchie whined. "Wait! I'm mad at you right now! I'm not helping! You got yourself into this mess! You could have yelled at them! But NOOO!! You let them kiss you!" Mitchie yelled.

"How many times do I have to say this!? I. LOVE. YOU!" he yelled.

"Funny way of showing it..." someone mumbled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Shane yelled.

"Stop yelling at her!" Nate yelled.

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at her!" Shane yelled and pointed to Cheska.

"Stop yelling at him for yelling at you for yelling at me!" Cheska yelled.

"Stop yelling at me for yelling at you for yelling at macaroni, and yeah..." Jason yelled.

"Okay then..." they said.

"Anyways, how _are_ you going to fix it?" Cheska asked.

"We have no clue," they groaned and sat back down.

"How about you go on HUG-FM?" Caitlyn asked.

"And then tell Ryan personally that they kissed you and you're actually dating someone?" Ella added.

"That... could work. But I'm afraid that I'll need the permission of who I'm dating for that answer. She's mad at me right now, if you couldn't tell," Shane pouted and looked at Mitchie, who was glaring daggers at him.

"No."

"Please? This is just one fight! And I was too shocked to pull back! Please? You know I love you! I really do! It's just... I couldn't move! I knew that she knew you and I were going out and she kissed me! She's jealous! Don't let her get into your pretty head!" Shane begged.

Mitchie pouted and looked in his eyes. "You-you're telling the truth? Honest?"

"Of course. I don't lie..." he stated.

"Since when?" Jason asked.

"...to Mitchie," he finished.

"Oh, in that case can I change my name to Mitchie, that way you won't lie to me anymore!" he exclaimed.

"No. There should only be one Mitchie in my life," he said seriously.

"Okay, I truly believe you now," Mitchie smiled and kissed him.

"That's great how your problem is solved, but what about mine? I can't tell them I'm dating someone if I'm not. I also can't tell them I'm not dating someone, cuz they'll think I dumped Melissa," Nate groaned.

"Then, start dating someone," Caitlyn said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll just go out the window and say NATE GRAY LOOKING FOR GIRLFRIEND! ANY TAKERS!?"

"No... Nate, I know and you know that you liiiiike someone and want to take them on a DAAAAAAAAAAAAATE," Mitchie smirked and nodded to the couch with Cheska and Gaby on it.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked, looking away.

"I think you know what she means," Shane smirked. At this point, Nate's heart was beating and he couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"I get it too!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason, tell me, what are they talking about?" Nate asked.

"You're in loooooveee!" he cheered. Nate was blushing.

"Am not!" he fought.

"Are to!" everyone yelled back.

"What are they talking about?" Cheska whispered to Gaby.

"Uhh... I-D-K. Let's go randomly join the conversation..." Gaby said and they got up to join the conversation.

"Hey, Ches! Great timing! Nate, here wants to ask you something!" Mitchie cheered. Francesca turned to Nate, who was really red.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"N.. Yeah," he replied.

"Mitchie, I don't think he needs to ask me anything," Cheska told her and nearly went back to sitting down until he heard Nate yelling.

"DOYOUMAYBEWANNAGOONADATE?" he yelled quickly.

"Huh? Sorry? I didn't get it," she replied. This time, Nate took a breath.

"Do you maybe wanna go on a date?" Nate asked.

"Told you he wanted a date," Mitchie smiled.

* * *

**Haha! You don't know what'll happen! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and here are the choices:**

**A) Cheska says yes and they go on date, are found by paparazzi, and Nate gets talked about on Hot Tunes.**

**B) She says no and Nate is determined to get her to be his. Nate accidentally blurts out he loves her on HUG-FM, to Ryan...**

**C) Melissa ends up stalking them after hearing from a reliable source their dating.**

**E) Mitchie and Shane play CUPID!**

**F) IdEaS!**

**G) CoMbInAtIoN!**

**Don't Forget September 23! Nick's birthday TOMORROW! OMG! I LOVE NICK JONAS! HAPPY EARLY BITHDAY, NICK!...**

**review...**


	18. Happy BDay, Nick Chapter 18

**Hello, readers of this story!! I am proud to say that I got many reviews! Haha... Okay, so... I have made a decision, but you will find it out later on! But, I have a question! I'm thinking about writing and ACTUAL story, like not based on media, so where should I post it? I thought about mibba, but I have no clue.**

**Disclaimer: I am a true disclaimer. I will one day rule the world.**

**Dedication: For Nicholas Jonas, the youngest member of the Jonas Brothers. Hope you have a great birthday, Nick. I wish you the best, even if you're not reading this.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Mitchie, I don't think he needs to ask me anything," Cheska told her and nearly went back to sitting down until he heard Nate yelling._

_"DOYOUMAYBEWANNAGOONADATE?" he yelled quickly._

_"Huh? Sorry? I didn't get it," she replied. This time, Nate took a breath._

_"Do you maybe wanna go on a date?" Nate asked._

_"Told you he wanted a date," Mitchie smiled._

* * *

"Uhh..." she bit her lip and looked down.

"Is that a yes?" Nate asked.

"Errr..." she replied.

"It's a no?" Nate questioned.

"Well, you see, even if I were to say yes, my mom wouldn't allow it, not after my last boyfriend anyway, and I'm loving life right now, so, I'd much rather enjoy being single for now," she told him, feeling quite guilty.

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to make you a promise right now," he told her detemindly.

"But-" she got cut off.

"I NEVER break my promises," he continued.

"Nat-" she was interrupted.

"I'm going to promise you that I'll become the boy- no man- of your dreams! And you'll beg to go out with me," he nodded. Cheska just stared at him shocked.

"That was deep, man," Jason nodded.

"Thanks, night!" he called and went to his bunk.

"Okay..." Mitchie whistled and went to bed.

"I guess we should go to bed, too?" Gaby, Cheska, Ella, and Caitlyn nodded and they all went into the back room of the tour bus.

"So, truth or dare, Gaby?" Ella tried.

"Okay, truth," she replied.

"Were you afraid before going on Thunder Mountain at Disneyland?"

"YES! I thought I was going to die!" she confessed.

"Wow..." Cheska teased.

"Be quiet. You, truth or dare?" Gaby asked.

"Tch, you know everything about me so, dare," she said bravely.

"I dare you to squirt cheese from a can into Nate's hair," she smiled "innocently".

"Grr... Fine," she said and she went to go squirt cheese on Nate's hair. She went into the fridge and grabbed a full can of cheese. She shook and and squirted it into his hair once and when he didn't respond, she squirted almost all of it into his hair and ran to the room.

"So, did you get caught?" Ella asked.

"Nope. He couldn't wake a soul. And this can was full when I used it," she smirked. They took the can and found that it was nearly empty.

"You're adventurous!" they said.

"Okay, Cait, truth or dare?" Cheska asked.

"Truth," she said.

"What's your biggest secret?" she asked.

"That I dated Nate Gray for about 3 weeks," she said looking away.

"You did?" Cheska's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, it was okay, but I wasn't that into it. We just ended up being friends after that," she shrugged.

"Oh," Gaby replied.

"Yeah, but don't worry, no more feelings," she smiled.

"I don't care anyways," Cheska said and sat on her bunk.

"It's already 12? Man, we have to get up in 6 hours!" Gaby whined and fell asleep.

"Night!" they greeted each other and slept. The next morning, they were woken up by Nate.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed and cheese fell out of his hair.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked as she walked over there rubbing her eyes.

"SOMEONE PUT CANNED CHEESE IN MY HAIR!" he yelled.

"Why is Nate yelling?" Ella asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Someone sprayed cheese into his precious hair," Shane mumbled.

"Oh, that's why you're crying?" Francesca teased.

"I would cry if someone put cheese into your pretty hair," Nate smiled.

"Kiss-up..." she mumbled.

"I'm only a kiss-up because because you're amazing," Nate smiled.

"Wooowww..." she rolled her eyes.

"So, HUG-FM show today, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I think we're in New York already," Nate said, snapping out of his mad love world.

"Cool," Mitchie said and she got dressed and ready for the day. After about a couple hours, everyone was ready. Nate, Jason, Shane, and Mitchie went into the HUG-FM radio station and sat down.

"Hello, NY! It's Ryan Ocean-Breeze, here with Connect 3's Nate, Jason, and Shane Gray, along with their leading lady, Mitchie Torres. How's it going, guys?" he asked.

"Great," Shane replied.

"Now, Shane, from what we understand, you went to Camp Rock because you were a big.. meanie?"

"True, but I went with someone who I enjoy spending time with and I was fixed," he said.

"Was this person the reported lip-locked love of yours, Tiffany Swan?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't. The whole thing with Melissa and Tiffany was... GAH! I can't explain it, but Nate and I didn't intend for it to happen like that," Shane clarified.

"So, did you want it to happen?" Ryan asked.

"No, we didn't," Nate seriously said.

"Alright. So, Mitchie, how's tour?" he asked.

"Amazing. It's actually my first time being on tour," she smiled.

"I heard that two nights ago, it was your first night performing, is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is! It was an amazing experience and all! And it still is," she said.

"So, Miss Torres, are you currently dating anyone?" he asked.

"Well..." she drifted.

"That's a yes!" he exclaimed.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my private life to the public," she smiled.

"Ah, that's what they all say. Anyway, you sang a song called **Forget** last night, correct?"

"True," she said.

"What's strange is that you sing that song the night that Tiffany and Melissa kissed Nate and Shane. You didn't sing it the first night of tour, so I'm assuming that you're the one dating one of them?"

"Well... No comment," she replied coolly and sat back.

"Ah, Shane, Nate, Jason, any comment?" he asked.

"Can I have a bagel?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, this is for a special girl, who I swear isn't Melissa! Even if I'm a kiss-up, I still love you!" he smiled.

"Nate Gray, in love! Wow! Jason, are you dating anyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm not saying anymore," he smirked.

"There you have it, America! Connect 3 taken!" Ryan announced and ended the show. Connect 3 and Mitchie ran back to the bus to find everyone watching music videos. They noticed it was already 4 PM and they have a 6 'o clock show, so they went to the theater for sound check. They burned about 1 hour and 30 minutes on sound check alone. They quickly got dressed and it was time for the show. It was the same procedure as last night. They finished the concert at around 9 or 10. They decided to go to a small diner.

"Come on! Let's get french toast!" Jason exclaimed.

"You know they use eggs to make french toast, right?" Nate asked.

"I HATE FRENCH TOAST!" he yelled.

"Okay, we're almost there!" Shane groaned.

"Fine," Jason sat back down.

"Hey, we have a show in Irvine, CA, in a couple days, right?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shane asked. Gaby and Francesca looked at each other.

"No reason," they smirked.

* * *

**OMG! What are they planning? The world may never know...**

**Okay, that wasn't as long as the other chapters, but I'm running on low and kinda hungry, so PLEASE forgive me! Choices:**

**A) Connect 3's mean manager signs up Melissa and Tiffany for a surprise song with Connect 3.**

**B) Nate FINALLY gets a date.**

**C) Francesca gets to sing one of her songs at a concert (written by me!)!**

**D) IDEAS**

**E) Combination!**

**I love you, remember that! PM me! Review! Give me advice! Review!**


	19. Nick is officially 16, Chapter 19

**Yay! Many reviews! 287 in all! So, I think A or B won, but I'm not sure. I'm too lazy to count. I will put one of MY songs in here, so please don't steal it! Here's the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: As I have said for the last 18 chapters, I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK! I own the song that Cheska sings though! It's called To What Never Was. DO NOT STEAL!**

**Dedication: Hmm... I guess this is for my friend Frank, who is lovesick. He met a girl named Olivia in Washington D.C. for a leadership thing. Olivia lives in Illinois, but Frank lives in SoCal. This is for them, I guess.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Come on! Let's get french toast!" Jason exclaimed._

_"You know they use eggs to make french toast, right?" Nate asked._

_"I HATE FRENCH TOAST!" he yelled._

_"Okay, we're almost there!" Shane groaned._

_"Fine," Jason sat back down._

_"Hey, we have a show in Irvine, CA, in a couple days, right?" Francesca asked._

_"Yeah, why?" Shane asked. Gaby and Francesca looked at each other._

_"No reason," they smirked._

* * *

"Okay," Shane said.

"We're HERE!" Jason cheered and got out of the car. They all took seats at the bar and all got milkshakes.

"You know what's good with milkshakes?" Cheska asked.

"Oh! I know what you mean," Gaby smiled.

"FRIES!" they cheered and ordered curly fries. They ate their fries with milkshakes and they were done. They all went back to pack their stuff and got in the van to go to the airport. They got on the plane and after many hours, they arrived in SoCal.

"LA HERE WE... are?" Jason exclaimed.

"We're home already? It's only like July 10th!" Gaby whined.

"You're leaving us here, huh?" Francesca teased.

"NO!" Nate said angrily.

"Geez... Girl, you got him going crazy," Mitchie said as she stepped away from Nate.

"I know, like, you're not even pushing him away!" Ella added.

"Or shelfing him," Caitlyn nodded.

"If you two get together, you won't be sorry," Gaby said.

"GABY!" she shoved.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," she smiled.

"Whatever," she said.

"Do you wanna go out?" Nate asked.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Uhh.. no."

"How abou-"

"If you'll stop, then YES! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU... TONIGHT!" she yelled.

"This is like a total deja vu from Camp Rock," Shane nodded.

"True," they replied. That night, since there was no concert, Nate and Cheska went on a date.

"So, you wanna go somewhere fancy or somewhere casual?" Nate asked.

"I don't care as long as you don't annoy me," she replied dryly.

"Okay, Bucca de Beppo it is!" he cheered.

"Wanna play a game?" she asked.

"I like SCRABBLE! But how about 20 questions?" Nate asked.

"Sure, you first."

"Okay, are you a fan of Connect 3?"

"Actually, not really."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, uhhh... have you ever thought you really loved someone, but then they ended up hating you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, didn't think it would actually happen," she told him.

"Nah, it's okay. Now, can you sing?" he asked.

"Technically everyone can sing, but not necessarily well. I don't sing spectacularly or anything," she replied.

"Cool. You're turn," he said.

"Okay, do you curl your hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, every night. I was born with pin-straight hair, but I like it curly," Nate answered.

"HAHAHAHA! You curl your hair! LOSER!" she laughed.

"Thanks." They both walked into the restaurant and got a table. They continued their game.

"Okay, do you straighten your hair? I'll have Diet Pepper," Nate said.

"Typical question. Water, please," she said.

"Answer, please?" Nate asked.

"Okay, no. I NEVER straighten my hair. EVER! Everyone thinks I do, but no I don't," she answered.

"I get. NEVER! Haha," he replied.

"Sorry, now, what would you being doing now if you weren't famous?" she asked him as she sipped her water.

"I would... be in school," he nodded.

"School. The most boring place to learn."

"Yes. School. Do you have any hopes and dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wanna... maybe get into acting and learn guitar, so I can complete my songs. I shouldn't have said that..."

"Acting is fun. Wait? Songs?" he asked.

"Yeah. Acting. I have poor memorizational skills, though. Weird... No, they're not songs, technically. They're just... words."

"I hope to hear them one day, but right now, we should probably order," Nate laughed.

"Okay, I'll have the fetucinni alfredo with chicken, please," Cheska ordered.

"I'll have the eggplant parmesan," Nate ordered and when the waiter was gone, he smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"You and Mitchie like the same food. Every time she and Shane would go on a secret date, they'd ALWAYS eat pasta," Nate said.

"Oh, okay then..." she drifted into lala land, as did Nate. They got their food, ate, and went back to the hotel. When they got back, everyone was sitting on the couch facing the door. They were all smiling creepily.

"CHUCKIE!" Cheska called out.

"It's weird how you all have the same smile..." Nate said and walked away.

"Haha. Now, Ches, how was the DATE?" Mitchie asked.

"First off, it wasn't a date. AND it wasn't bad," she answered.

"So, what would you consider a DATE?" Shane smirked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe a small picnic, lit by the stars and a candle. Nothing special, but hey, romantic major!" she said.

"So, if Nate were to take you to a park, picnic ready, would you consider it a DATE?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nah. Today was whoa. And I don't think I would want to go on a date with him again. At least until he snaps out of lovey-dovey land," she shrugged and her phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this? Zohan!? Cool. I need a haircut anyways. No, not really. Seriously, who is this?" she said into the phone.

"If you the FBI to come..." Shane said.

"Oh! Hey Cole. Tch. Zohan. I should've known it was you. Yeah, I'm back in California. Why? No. Tch. Lame! Haha... I have to go now. My friends are glaring at me, bye!"

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

"Cole," she answered, shrugging and went to get a glass of water.

"Is he your special someone?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean by special someone?" she asked.

"Is he meaningful to you?" Mitchie asked.

"I guess."

"HE'S THE REASON FOR THE TEARDROPS ON NATE'S GUITAR!" Shane yelled.

"What?" she asked, slightly freaked out.

"HE'S SPECIAL TO YOU! HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T DATE NATE!" Shane accused.

"Oh, great. Not again. No, Cole isn't my boyfriend and we're not dating either. We're friends. That's it. We were close, but then he had to change schools," she explained and Nate walked in the room.

"You have a boyfriend!?" Nate asked.

"NO! He's just my close friend!" she said defensively.

"I REALLY LIKED YOU! I TOOK YOU ON A DATE AND EVERYTHING! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?" Nate yelled.

"I don't!" she pleaded.

"You know what's sad? That was my favorite date," Nate said and walked away.

"That was my favorite date, too! Sure, it was my first one, but still! GAH!" she yelled.

"Aww... Ches. It's okay. I knew it was a date, too," Mitchie nodded.

"Not helping. He hates me now and it's all thanks to your boyfriend!" Cheska yelled.

"Don't blame this on me! Blame it on Cole! He's the one who called!" Shane put his hands up.

"You're the one who yelled IT'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!" she glared.

"Yeah, you were. Great... Heartbreak song. Go. Room. Write," Gaby said and Cheska went into a room and wrote and sang.

"What was the go... heartbreak song... room... write... about?" Jason asked.

"When she's sad, she writes lyrics to heartbreak songs. They're her own lyrics, but yeah. Katarina says they're very deep," Gaby nodded.

"Oh. Are they good?" Caitlyn asked. Gaby pause because she heard something and smiled.

"She's singing one right now. You wanna hear it?" she asked.

"I think we'll stay out of this one..." Shane and Jason said and backed away. The girls filed into the hallway, one of their ears on the door.

_**Everyone says it's never gonna be,**_

_**And their words are starting to affect me.**_

_**Those words are breaking my heart,**_

_**And tearing me apart,**_

_**I don't wanna say goodbye**_

_**to what will never be,**_

_**But I can always say goodnight and**_

_**have some sweet dreams.**_

_**Goodbye. To a silly crush.**_

"That was intense. Who'd she write it for?" Mitchie asked.

"She won't tell me," Gaby shrugged.

"Wait until Nate hears this one," Caitlyn smirked.

"Why would he want to listen? He kinda hates her right now," Ella pointed out.

"When there's a will, there's a way," Mitchie smirked.

* * *

**There you have it. And RIGHT after I post this up, I will be writing a new story! So, check it out! Author Alert me to read it right away! You guys rock! Choices:**

**A) It's the July 12****th**** concert at the Irvine Verizon Wireless Amphithatre! Yay! Will Cheska sing?**

**B) Shane and Mitchie have a tour around Disney Studios, which results in seeing Tiffany and Melissa.**

**C) IDEAS**

**D) COMBO!**

**Review! Author Alert! Check it out! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo! Yo, yo! Yeah, I have problems. Okay, so for you people who read last chapter, I think it was mostly A and B, but hold on, I'm going to see what A and B are... Wow, A and B were the only actual choices! I feel dumb. Haha. Since I'm so nice, I guess I'll put both.**

**Disclaimer: randommuffinluver doesn't own...**

**Dedication: Uhh... For omjb, who was the first reviewer of ****Love Can Be Found Anywhere****, which is in dire need of some love.**

_Re-cap:_

_**Everyone says it's never gonna be,**_

_**And their words are starting to affect me.**_

_**Those words are breaking my heart,**_

_**And tearing me apart,**_

_**I don't wanna say goodbye**_

_**to what will never be,**_

_**But I can always say goodnight and**_

_**have some sweet dreams.**_

_**Goodbye. To a silly crush.**_

_"That was intense. Who'd she write it for?" Mitchie asked._

_"She won't tell me," Gaby shrugged._

_"Wait until Nate hears this one," Caitlyn smirked._

_"Why would he want to listen? He kinda hates her right now," Ella pointed out._

_"When there's a will, there's a way," Mitchie smirked._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ella asked, slightly afraid of Mitchie's evil smirk.

"We can either A) Lock them in a closet together or B) super-glue Nate to the stage while we force Ches to sing," Mitchie said.

"You're very... Wow..." Gaby said.

"I vote for closet!" Caitlyn said.

"Eh... me too," Gaby agreed.

"Me 7!" Ella cheered.

"O...kay? Now, who's closet?" Mitchie asked.

"Throw her in Nate's closet. I don't care. Hey, can I go steal Shane's underwear?" Gaby asekd.

"Yeah, Nate's closet... Why Shane's underwear?" Mitchie asked.

"Cuz it's SHANE'S!" Gaby pointed out.

"No. Now, let's get Shane and Jase to help us!" Mitchie said and they went into the living room of the hotel room.

"Hey, guys! We're gonna lock Nate and Cheska in a closet," Caitlyn said straightforwardly.

"Okay, we'll get Nate into his closet and you can throw Ches in there next and how about after that, we go take a tour of Disney!" Shane suggested.

"Okay, I guess," Mitchie smiled.

"Now, just give us 5 minutes and we'll have him in the closet!" Jason exclaimed. They went into Nate's room and found him writing in a notebook.

"Hey, Nate, what's up?" Shane asked.

"Nothing. Writing. Why?" he asked.

"No reason. Jason wanted to ask you something, though," Shane said.

"Is there a flamingo in your closet?" Jason asked.

"No," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Jason kept going.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, can you check, please? Just to make sure?" Jason begged.

"No. I'm sure there isn't a flamingo in my closet," Nate rolled his eyes.

"If you check, he'll shut up," Shane said, annoyed.

"Fine, I'll check the closet," Nate said and walked over to the closet with his back to them. He was standing in front of the now opened closet and Shane and Jason shoved him in there. "What!? Guys! Let me out! Why do closets even have locks?" Nate yelled.

"I don't know, but you're in there while the rest of us are going to Disney Studios!" Shane answered and walked out with Jason. They walked back into the room with the others and smirked. "How long was that?"

"4 minutes 27 seconds. Impressive," Mitchie said.

"Thanks. You're turn, m'lady," Shane bowed and the girls went into Cheska's room.

"Hey, Ches, how's it going?" Mitchie asked.

"Okay, why? It's just like school. Everyone thinks I have a boyfriend that I don't have and then I get left heartbroken. No big deal," she shrugged.

"Well, we have a surprise for you," Caitlyn smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"Put this on," Ella gave her a blindfold.

"You're not going to push me off a building, are you?" she asked.

"No, promise," Gaby said.

"I sooo believe you," she replied sarcastically and put the blindfold on. They walked her into Nate's room and Shane opened the closet. Nate had a near escape, but the girls shoved Cheska in before Nate could get out.

"Hey, we're going to go take a tour of Disney, Jase and Ella are going bird watching, Gaby's visiting Katarina, and Caitlyn's staying here to watch you! Have fun!" Shane yelled. They each got into different cars and headed for their destinations.

* * *

**I'm going to write 3 different sections right now, so you can choose which one to read, or read all 3 of them.**

* * *

**With Shane and Mitchie**

"Here we are, Disney!" Shane announced.

"Yay!" Mitchie cheered, feeling like a 5 year old.

"Come on, let's go check out all the sets," Shane said and he grabbed her hand. They got to see every set for all the shows, all except Magic of Manhattan Place, of course. The even got to see Paul Smith again.

"Mitchie! Mitchie Torres! Mr. Gray! Nice to see you all!" he greeted.

"Hey, I was just showing Mitchie around the sets," Shane said.

"Ah, have you checked out Magic of Manhattan Place? Tiffany Swan is guest starring! They're filming her scene right now!" Paul said excitedly.

"Wow, Tiffany Swan. I'm not surprised. Anyway, why are you here?" Shane asked.

"Just doing some found stuff and all. How have you been, Ms. Torres?" he asked.

"I've been okay, really. Tour is so over-dramatic, though. It's really fun performing," Mitchie said.

"Well, I have to be going now. Enjoy the rest of your day!" he said. And they did. They enjoyed their special day together.

* * *

**With Jason and Ella**

"Yay! I can't believe it's already our 4th time bird-watching!" Ella cheered.

"I know! I can't believe it either! Come on! I think I hear the birds!" Jason yelled and he took her hand and they walked through the forest. They saw so many birds- from canaries, to hawks, and from robins, to ducks.

"Look! I haven't seen that one yet! I think it's one of those things that sound like howl!" Ella said.

"Oh! I remember those! Cowl? Dowl? Fowl? Gowl?" he tried.

"I wanna help! Mowl! Nowl? Maybe Yowl!" Ella guessed.

"Look! Another robin!" Jason pointed out and they completed their day watching birds flying to the sunset.

* * *

**With Nate, Cheska, and Caitlyn**

"So, what fun things do you know how to do in a closet?" Cheska asked.

"We could try to kick the door down, but we're in a hotel... We could play the alphabet game?" Nate suggested.

"Fine. Alligator," she started.

"Brother," he answered.

"Connect 3," she said.

"Dog," he said.

"Earring," she said and put a hair behind her ear.

"Francesca," he smiled.

"Gray," she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Francesca Gray sounds pretty. Hanukkah?" Nate guessed.

"Ink," she answered.

"Jell-O," he said, slightly hungry.

"Kiss," she said, blushing.

"Love," he blushed.

"Me," she laughed.

"Nate," he replied.

"I'm bored. Anyway, did you really like me or summer-fling like me?" she asked.

"Honestly, I really, really like you," he answered.

"Uh.." they were just about to kiss when Caitlyn opened the door.

"Nate, you can come out now. Cheska you have to stay in there," Caitlyn smirked.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because... I was given orders to take you out one at a time," Caitlyn winked and Nate nodded and reluctantly went out of the closet alone.

"When are you taking her out?" Nate asked.

"Hmm... I'm not," she answered.

"What? What do you mean? I thought you and her got along?" Nate asked.

"We did? That's called keeping enemies close. Now, if you kiss me, I'll let her out," Caitlyn said.

"No. I don't like you. I'll get her out myself," Nate said and only opened the closet an inch. Francesca was wondering what was wrong, so she peeked through the space.

"Come on, Nate, just one kiss?" Caitlyn asked as she yanked him away from the closet.

"Can I come out now?" Cheska asked.

"NO!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz she said that I have to kiss her for you to come out!" Nate yelled.

"This is so dramatic. GAH! You know what? Bye, bye, door-y!" Right as she kicked the door off, Nate turned around and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cheska saw this and her eyes went wide.

During the middle of the kiss, everyone was back and they walked into Nate's room. Mitchie was the first to see Cheska on the floor, shocked. Everyone else was staring and Nate and Caitlyn detaching.

"So, how was it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hmm... Would get out of my life be a good way of answering?" Nate asked.

"Nate, how could you?" Mitchie and Shane asked.

"I didn't choose to kiss her! She kissed me! Why can't anyone get that?" he asked. They heard a sigh and Cheska left the room.

"Go get her, Mitch. We have a concert tonight, remember?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded and went to get her.

"Ches, open up! It's Mitchie," she called.

"What?" she asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you!" Mitchie replied.

"Too bad," she answered.

"Can I borrow five bucks?" Mitchie asked. Francesca was confused. She opened the door.

"I'm sitting miserably and you're here, asking for five dollars?" she asked confusedly.

"No, but you opened the door, didn't you?" Mitchie asked.

"True. What is it?" she asked.

"You're singing at the concert tonight, July 12th," Mitchie told her.

* * *

**I leave you there. I know, I'm mean. Who would've guessed that Caitlyn would've been so mean? Not even I expected that! Okay, here are TWO choices that you have TO choose from:**

**choice #1) Caitlyn kisses Nate onstage, which causes paparazzi commotion and the gang to play Good Cop, Bad Cop.**

**CHOICE NUMBER TWO) Francesca/Cheska sings her song onstage, but Caitlyn ruins it by singing the words and making it as if she wrote the song. **

**Give me some ideas! Review...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey people! Before I forget, Mira94 did make a good point. Caitlyn was turning into Tess. Well, it's my fault if you didn't like it, but I'll try to make it work. As for the choices, for this one, I think I have to make a few minor adjustments. -Sigh- I'm so confused. I'll make this one an ending to the drama. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, but once I take over the world, maybe I'll give someone Joe Jonas... I do own ****3 Words****, so please don't steal it!**

**Dedication! TRIPLE DEDICATION! TRIPLE DEDICATION! For Kawaii-babi! She rocks! No lie. And also for omjb and itsk4yl4duh who led me in the way I should be going. Haha... you all ROCK!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Can I borrow five bucks?" Mitchie asked. Francesca was confused. She opened the door._

_"I'm sitting miserably and you're here, asking for five dollars?" she asked confusedly._

_"No, but you opened the door, didn't you?" Mitchie asked._

_"True. What is it?" she asked._

_"You're singing at the concert tonight, July 12__th__," Mitchie told her._

* * *

"What do you mean, Mitchie? I can't sing," she told her.

"Can't or won't?" Mitchie clarified and walked in.

"A little bit of both..." she drifted off and sat on the bed.

"Relax. You're good. We've all heard you. You're fine," Mitchie told her calmly.

"No. I suck at singing. Why do you want me to sing anyways? Why don't you get Caitlyn to sing?" Cheska scowled as she said the name.

"About Caitlyn... She was probably having an off-day. She and Nate used to date before, remember?" Mitchie reminded.

"Right... I don't even like Nate. She can have him. Being here has caused too much drama," she sighed.

"Reminds you of school, huh?" Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah. Tell Caitlyn she can have Nate or whatever. I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to not have ANYMORE drama," she groaned and fell on the bed.

"I'd want less drama, too, but you can't change what's meant to happen. Like, during camp. Tess Tyler went on rampage and told a rumor that I was doing it with a guy while I was dating Shane," Mitchie said.

"I know. I was there. But, only for like a couple days before Final Jam. I came late and got sick, so I couldn't stay," she shrugged.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT!" Mitchie cheered.

"About?" she asked.

"Were you the one who sent Nate love-songs and everything?" she asked. Instantly Cheska blushed.

"Uhh..." she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You were! Ches, he fell in love with those songs you sent! Especially the one with the opposites," Mitchie smiled.

"GAH! I knew I shouldn't have given that one. I wrote a couple new ones, just so you know," she said.

"Exactly! So, you agree that you want to sing. That's settled! Now, let's go see the others," Mitchie said and grabbed her wrist.

"No. I'm not going there. I'm staying AWAY from the drama, remember?" she said, pulling away.

"Come on. We have to go anyways. Sound check," she reminded.

"Right, hold on, let me get my bag and we'll go," Cheska replied. She stood there for a while and Cheska got her bag, full of lip gloss, her cell phone, and i-pod. They went into the living room and waited for the others to come by. Finally, they came in.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked.

"Haha, are you ready, loll," Gaby said.

"Haha, funny," Cheska rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Is she in a bad mood?" Jason asked.

"No, Jase. She's just not in a good mood," Shane patted his brother's shoulder.

"Like Nate?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Mitchie said and went into the limo, following Cheska, and being followed by everyone else. They got into the limo and were on their way to the Verizon Wireless Amphitheater. On the way there, Jason was bored.

"Can we play the letter game?" he asked. Nate and Cheska winced.

"How about we play who ever shuts up doesn't get punched?" Cheska asked.

"Okay! What do I have to do?" Jason asked.

"Shut up or be punched," she said.

"Just do it. She's in a mood," Gaby said. Jason stayed quiet. They arrived at the theater and did the sound check. Connect 3 went first. While they were practicing, Cheska was listening to her i-Pod on EXTREMELY LOUD.

"Cait, why'd you kiss Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you kiss Nate?" Mitchie asked. again.

"Cuz I LOVE him," she answered.

"That's direct," Mitchie said.

"Well, when I see him getting all lovey-dovey over someone that's not me, I get kinda jealous. They say you can never fall completely out of love," she sighed.

"That's why you kissed him? To make him... Mad?" she asked.

"Maybe..."she pouted.

"CATILYN!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" she whined.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to Mitchie, ya know?" Gaby said.

"Yeah, you should, though," Caitlyn said and Gaby glared at her.

"Weml," she replied and sat back down.

"Mitchie, this concert is being filmed for 21/21, right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mitchie wondered.

"Just asking," Ella replied.

"Ches!" Mitchie yelled and hit the girl's shoulder.

"WHAT!?" she whined.

"You're singing tonight, right?" Mitchie asked.

"I never agreed to anything," she mumbled.

"Too bad. It's either you sing or you get thrown off a tour bus," Mitchie said seriously.

"Which one would lead me to a happier place?" she asked.

"You're funny. I'm forcing you to sing. Now, which song will you sing?" Mitchie asked.

"Are you going to sing **Dream, Dreamt, Daydream**, **Opposites**, **To What Never Was**, or **3 Words**?" Gaby asked.

"I'm liking **3 Words** right now," she answered.

"Okay, it's settled. But don't sing it till showtime, okay?" Mitchie ordered.

"O...kay?" she replied. It was their turn for sound check and they finished and headed to wardrobe. Mitchie was in a red sweater over a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and boots. Caitlyn was in high-top sneakers, a t-shirt with boom boxes and 80's radios on it, and denim jeans. Ella was in the purple shimmery shirt with denim bermuda shorts, and sneakers. Cheska was in a black layered long-sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and red and black sneakers. Gaby was in bright red skinny jeans, an 'I -heart' Connect 3 tank top, and black Vans.

"What's with everyone and black tonight?" Mitchie joked.

"Who knows?" Gaby replied.

"SHOW TIME, GIRLS!" they heard someone yell and they took their places on the risers.

"Hey, L.A! How are you doing tonight!?" Mitchie yelled. She was answered by many screams.

"How many of you... know who I am?" she asked and was answered by chants of her name. She giggled. "Okay, I'm gonna start off with **Get Back**!" she announced and the music started.

_**Don't walk away like you always do,**_

_**This time,**_

_**Baby you're the only thing that's been,**_

_**On my mind...**_

I think you know the rest. "Okay, how many of you know who my drummer is?" Mitchie asked. She heard a couple of screams. "Her name is Cheska, she's like a cousin. Okay, how many of you want to hear her sing, maybe just a verse, the chorus, the bridge, and the end chorus?" Mitchie asked. She was responded by screams. "Ches, you gonna sing?"

"No."

"Come on, they're waiting!" she smiled.

"No."

"She needs some encouragement! Scream as hard as you can!" Mitchie told everyone. "Are you gonna sing now?"

"Fine," she sighed. Gaby strummed some chords and Mitchie played the keyboard, while Caitlyn played drums.

_**I could walk by you everyday,**_

_**And never have the courage to say,**_

_**Those three little words that could mean,**_

_**Everything,**_

_**An d those three small words are haunting me,**_

_**And those three tiny words follow me,**_

_**But I'll never have the courage to say...**_

_**The three little words in the back of my mind,**_

_**The three small words I'll never leave behind,**_

_**These tiny, tiny words are crushing my soul,**_

_**Those microscopic words with three syllables,**_

_**They mean the world to me,**_

_**It's true. I really, really...**_

_**Well, I love you.**_

_**I have to watch and think,**_

_**I never let the 3 words sink **_

_**into my head,**_

_**And I never got to say I Love You instead of hello,**_

_**Well I guess my chance is blown,**_

_**CuzI never got to say...**_

_**The three little words I thought I would say,**_

_**The small words I would daydream everyday,**_

_**The tiny words I've been thinking about forever.**_

_**That's all gone cuz we'll never be together now,**_

_**I have three brand new words to tell you:**_

_**I hate you.**_

The song was over and she bowed and went back to the drum set to finish their portion of the concert. They finished and went backstage. Connect 3 performed their concert as well. While it was going on, Caitlyn decided to confront Cheska.

"Hey, Cheska?" she asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the whole kiss thing. I kinda got out of hand and you know that we dated before and I got jealous and..." she was cut off.

"I get it. You were jealous, but you can have him now. I don't care. He's not gonna like me back now. Have fun," she said.

"No, I was wrong to interfere. I mean it. I was jealous and made rash decisions, so I'm sorry," she apologized. Cheska sighed.

"Okay, but it'll take a while for the trust level to rise back up to where it was before," she said.

"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled.

"Great! Now, that's one thing taken care of. Gaby, anything you wanna say to Mitchie?" Cheska glared.

"Fine. Mitchie, you've been like a cousin to me and I've done nothing except make you, Tiffany, and Shane look bad. I told the media about everything. The kiss, the song, the make-up, EVERYTHING. And, I'm sorry. I acted out of jealousy and yeah," she said.

"That was you!? Oh, well. It doesn't really matter to me as long as it's all over," Mitchie shrugged and hugged her.

"Yay! We're not fighting anymore! But wait, what about Nate?" Ella asked.

"I don't know about Nate anymore," Cheska shrugged.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's thing about how to keep everything drama free," Mitchie nodded and they all agreed. They went into the front row to watch the Connect 3 concert.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that met your needs. Now, that was the end of most of the drama! That was also my song that Cheska sang! Tell me what you thought of it! Review and umm... right! Choices:**

**A) Uhh... Shoot! I have no ideas!... I got it! Tour gets canceled due to some adjustments, so the rest of the summer has to be spent at Connect 3's home.**

**B) It's Melissa's Sweet 16 and it's a MUST that Connect 3 comes.**

**C) No drama. Just a whole big sleepover at someone's house and lots of scary movies, weird movies, truth or dare, and junk food.**

**D) Ideas**

**E) Combo. -insert happy face-**

**Oh! My friend was in ****I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry****! I laughed really hard when I was watching the movie earlier. Review! Bye! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, guys. I... am sad. I got grounded for my behavior at school. So, no phone, no CELL phone, and no i-Pod. I'm sad. Okay, here's the chapter. By the way, I'm glad that you all liked my song! I might put in the whole songs one day, but until the world is free from stealers, well, you never know.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything. I am sad.**

**Dedication: For charmed4eva112, who was right about the lack of Jella. And also for Romance and Musicals and Carly-Devil, who liked my songs! AND for Rosie-Jess-Jonas, who is un-confused now!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Yay! We're not fighting anymore! But wait, what about Nate?" Ella asked._

_"I don't know about Nate anymore," Cheska shrugged._

_"Let's not think about that right now. Let's thing about how to keep everything drama free," Mitchie nodded and they all agreed. They went into the front row to watch the Connect 3 concert._

* * *

They were like die-hard Connect 3 fans, cheering and screaming and yelling. They were crazy-dancing and singing along, too. In midst of the near end, however, a man came from behind stage.

"Hey, everybody! Give it up for Mr. Fields!" Shane introduced.

"Hello, everyone! Unfortunately, there's some bad new about this tour. Due to some... Minor difficulties, this is the last day of the Connect 3 summer tour," he announced.

"AWWWW!!" everyone said.

"I know. I'm terribly sorry and all, but we can't change anything, BUT! There will be another tour coming sometime soon, so watch out for it! Thank you," he said and walked backstage. Everyone was left confused, but then Nate spoke up.

"EVERYBODY! Since this is the LAST concert, that means, we gotta make it ROCK! ARE YOU READY!?" he asked. He was answered by many screams. "I didn't catch that! Are you ready?" he was replied by screams again. "Shane, you think they're ready?"

"I don't think they're ready. Jase, are they ready?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Hey, Frankie G.! Are they ready?" Jason asked and Frankie came out of the toaster in the stage.

"NO!" he answered.

"Mitchie, are they ready?" Shane asked.

"They will be if you just get on with it!" she answered.

"You heard the pretty lady! It's time to rock!" Shane said. They actually performed EVERY song and even though it was an early show, it ended at around 11:30! Connect 3, being exhausted from performing all night long, walked back to their tour bus and lied down on the couches.

"Hey, guys! You were great!" Ella said and kissed Jason's head.

"Thanks, Ella! You were great, too!" he said, sitting up.

"So, where do we go now? Tour is over," Cheska said.

"Good point. Where do we go?" Shane asked.

"Hold on. Let me make a call," just as Mitchie said that, her phone rang. "Or let me get that?" she opened her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Mom! I was just about to call! Yeah, can we? Yeah, I know. Yeah. 'Kay, thanks! Maybe tomorrow! Bye!" Mitchie said into the phone.

"It was your mom. What did she say?" Gaby asked.

"If you love Joe Jonas and if you want him to come over tomorrow," Cheska told her and smirked.

"OKAY! NO! Wait! Yeah! If I can't have Shane, I can have Joe!" Gaby said.

"LAME! I was kidding," Cheska said.

"Meanie..." Gaby said and started poking her.

"Stop! It tickles! Ow! Stop!" Cheska said, trying to get her to stop.

"It's what you get," Gaby nodded.

"Anyway... Mom said that we can stay at my place. I told her we'd be there tomorrow, since you guys are so exhausted," Mitchie said.

"Oh. Okay," Nate said.

After that, they all went to sleep. The next morning, everyone got ready and packed. They made it to Mitchie's house at around 10 AM.

"Hey, Mom!" Mitchie greeted and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Hey, sweetie! Come in!" Mrs. Torres said and they all walked in.

"Hey Auntie Connie!" Gaby and Cheska greeted.

"Hey, girls! Go have a seat. I'll be back so you can tell me EVERYTHING," Connie emphasized.

"Okay," they replied.

"Hey, you told your parents that you're here, right?" Mitchie asked.

"You worry a lot. Yeah, we did," Cheska said.

"Ok," she replied and Connie came back into the room and sat down.

"Okay, now tell me, how was it?" she asked.

"Dramatic," Cheska mumbled.

"What was that, Ches?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I said it was fun," she smiled.

"Alright. Mitchie, how was it?" she asked.

"It was so much fun performing! It was AMAZING! Except for some things..." she drifted.

"By things, you mean Tiffany Swan and Melissa Gomez?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" Ella asked.

"Ella, sweetie, the gossip channel is a girl's best friend," she nodded.

"Here, you must be exhausted! I made some cookies and after that, I don't care what you do, as long as it's not illegal," Mrs. Torres said and got the cookies out.

"Can we eat them in my room?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure, but I'm not cleaning in there," she said seriously and they went upstairs.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Mitchie asked and sat down on the bed.

"Hey, Ella, wanna go on a date?" Jason asked.

"Okay, when?" Ella asked, blushing.

"How about tomorrow? I'll take you shopping and then we can go to a special place?" Jason smiled.

"Okay! I'm for it!" Ella smiled.

"Let's play truth or dare before I die of PDA over-exposure," Caitlyn said.

"Okay," they all replied.

"Let's see... Ella, truth or dare?" Caitlyn asked.

"Truth."

"Who's cuter: Nate or Jason?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nate. Jason's hot!" Ella smiled.

"Wow..." Gaby and Cheska said.

"Now, let's see... Mitchie! Truth or dare?" Ella asked.

"Hmm... Truth," she answered.

"Okay, if you were stranded on a deserted island, and you could only bring 3 things, what would they be?" Ella asked.

"Shane, a working cell phone, and a working plane with auto pilot," Mitchie said.

"Why would you need Shane?" Nate asked.

"Why wouldn't I need Shane?" Mitchie smirked.

"ANYWAYS! It's your turn," Gaby said.

"Right, Nate. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare, why not?" Nate answered.

"I dare you to... prank call Melissa and say that your name is Wally. Tell her that you're outside and that you think her blonde hair is pretty," Mitchie instructed.

"Is there a default dare?" Nate asked.

"We could make you get a perm," Shane smirked.

"Phone please," Nate sighed.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Wally," Nate said in an Australian accent.

"Wally? I don't know anyone name Wally," Melissa said.

"Yeah, you do. Girly, I'm outside. I'm next to the red tree," Nate said.

"Oh, Wally! I got it! I'm coming!"Melissa said.

"Your blonde hair is pretty," Nate said and hung up.

"Good job! Nicely done!" Mitchie applauded.

"Thanks. Cheska, truth or dare?" he asked. She sighed.

"Dare. I'm adventurous," she said proudly.

"This is a double-dare. First, tell me. Did you ever really want to kiss me?" Nate asked.

"Do I have to tell the truth in a dare?" Cheska asked Mitchie.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Yes. I did. Before," she said.

"Okay, lastly, I dare you to let me kiss you," Nate said. Cheska's eyes went wide and Nate kissed her for like 10 seconds and went back to where he was before.

"AWWW!!" everyone said.

"ANYWAY! Jason, truth or dare," Cheska asked.

"TRUTH!" he answered.

"Okay... Why do you like birds?" she asked.

"Cuz they remind me of Ella! Especially the prettiest ones! Yeah! They sing and fly freely!" Jason answered.

"Aww! Jase!" Ella cried and kissed his cheek.

"SHANE!! Truth or dare?" Jason asked, hugging his girlfriend.

"Dare," he answered.

"I DARE YOU TO GIVE MITCHIE HER PRESENT TOMORROW!" Jason said.

"Present?" Mitchie asked.

"Surprise. Gaby, truth or dare?" Shane said quickly.

"Truth."

"Me, SHANE GRAY or Joe Jonas?" he asked.

"You're Mitchie's and besides, Joe Jonas is hotter than you!" Gaby smiled.

"That's true," Cheska nodded.

"Oh, yeah? Who would you pick, Nick Jonas or Nate Gray?" Shane challenged.

"Hm... I don't see a possibility of me even meeting Nick Jonas, so Nate," she answered.

"YEAH!" Nate cheered, punching the air.

"Don't get too excited," Jason said.

The rest of the night was filled with just watching old movies like **Grease**, **Sandlot 1** and **Sandlot 2**, and **Kung Fu Panda**. Okay, so the panda one isn't old, but it rocks! The next day, everyone got up and ready, and Jason and Ella went on their date.

"Jason, where are you taking me?" Ella asked.

"You'll find out when we get there!" Jason said excitedly.

"Okay," Ella smiled. Jason drove and finally they were there.

"Let me put this on you first!" Jason said and he put a blindfold on Ella. Ella was eager to find out where they were. They walked through a door and into a magical place of wonder. Jason untied the blindfold and Ella was in awe.

"Wow, Jase. It's beautiful! Where are we?" Ella asked.

"We are in a butterfly exploratory-thingy! When I first came here, I was wondering how a place could be so pretty! So, I thought about it, and decided to bring you here!" Jason said.

"Aw, Jase! Thanks so much! It's magical," Ella said, turning around.

"I know. Like you," Jason smiled. They spent most of the day there, even feeding the butterflies and having a picnic near the flowers. They decided it was time to go back.

"As much as I don't want to, I think our time here is up," Ella pouted.

"Okay, we can always come back! Come on, let's get back!" Jason said and they went back to Mitchie's house and saw that everyone was watching TV.

"Hey, guys! How was it?" Mitchie asked when she saw the two.

"Magical!" they said simultaneously.

"Wow," Cheska smiled.

"Now, back to business. Shane, did you fulfill your dare?" Jason asked.

"No," he answered.

"Well, do it!" Jason pushed.

"Fine," Shane sighed and took Mitchie into the kitchen. Everyone secretly watched and listened from the doorway.

"Mitchie, here, I got this a little while back while we were tour shopping. I hope you like it," Shane said, giving her a wide blue velvet box. Mitchie opened it and her mouth fell.

"Shane! It's beautiful! I can't accept this, though! It must have cost a fortune!" Mitchie said, still looking at it. It was a sterling silver necklace, with a heart charm with a diamond in the center. In the center of the charm was engraved S&M.

"No. You HAVE to take it. It's yours," he smiled.

"Okay, but you have to put it on," Mitchie smiled. She turned around and pulled her hair up. Shane fastened the necklace on her neck and hugged her from behind.

"Now that's what you call a Smitchie moment," Cheska whispered and smiled from the doorway.

"I wonder what a Neska or Naska moment would look like," Nate sighed.

* * *

**That's a wrap. I hope you liked it! Please review! And check out my other stories! Choices:**

**A) Smitchie chapter: DATE!**

**B) NateXCheska(what ever that is called, give me a name): get together and a date.**

**C) Another Jella chapter: DATE!**

**D) Ideas**

**E) Combination, even though they are predictable.**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I replied to everyone, if not, I'm sorry! Just so you know, this chapter is full of dates! There'll be Smitchie! There'll be Jella! There'll be a little NatexCheska (Neska?) too. Anyway, here's chapter... what ever chapter this is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock until I fulfill the task of ruling the world.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to bcandii, who shares the same favoritism of movies as I do. And for Kawaii-babi, who gave me the GREATEST IDEA EVER! Haha. By the way, the Jason-tree thing you'll read about, that was her idea!**

**Before I forget, here are descriptions of Gaby and Cheska, in case you're wondering.**

**Cheska**

**Appearance: Shoulder-length dark brown hair, with bangs across the forhead and brown eyes.**

**Height: 5"3**

**Weight: That's kinda rude to put...**

**Style: Skater meets rocker meets comfy-casual**

**Gaby**

**Appearance: Shoulder-length dark brown hair, long side-bangs, and brown eyes.**

**Height: 5"**

**Style: LOVES SKINNY JEANS. Enough said.**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Okay, but you have to put it on," Mitchie smiled. She turned around and pulled her hair up. Shane fastened the necklace on her neck and hugged her from behind._

_"Now that's what you call a Smitchie moment," Cheska whispered and smiled from the doorway._

_"I wonder what a Neska or Naska moment would look like," Nate sighed._

* * *

No one had noticed that Nate even said anything, though. They were all busy watching the beautiful moment.

"Guys, I know you're there. You can come out now!" Shane smirked and everyone fell on the floor by the doorway.

"How'd you know?" Caitlyn asked, rubbing her arm that she crashed.

"You're not exactly the quietest people," Shane replied and Mitchie nodded.

"It's not our fault! It's in the genes!" Cheska said innocently.

"Hey, speaking of jeans, can we go buy some?" Gaby asked.

"No! You have like 12 pairs of jeans already! Geez," Cheska rolled her eyes.

"It's late. Go to bed," Connie said from the doorway.

"Yes, Mom," Mitchie said and they all went to bed. The next morning, during breakfast, Shane was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about, Shane?" Jason asked.

"What makes you think that I'm thinking?" Shane asked.

"Cuz that would be a first," Mitchie teased.

"Thanks," Shane said dryly.

"Sorry, so what were you thinking about?" Mitchie asked.

"That we haven't gone on a date since camp. We need some time away from... them," Shane said.

"Oh, right. Them," Mitchie nodded.

"So, where exactly were you thinking of going?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, we could get some pasta or go to the park or shopping," Shane suggested.

"No more shopping. I have enough clothes, thanks. How about a picnic at the park? What do you say?" Mitchie asked. Shane smiled.

"I like that idea. You're brilliant!" Shane smiled.

"Can we go to the park, too!? PLEAASEEEEEEE?" Jason begged.

"Fine, but stay away from us," Shane said, annoyed.

"Okay!" Jason said. excitedly. After breakfast, Cheska got a call.

"Hello? Uh... Okay?" she said into the phone. "Gab, it's for you."

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Katarina. She's back from SWIMMING and she's asking if you wanna go somewhere with her and Pearl," Cheska said.

"Oh, lemme talk to her," Gaby said and got the phone. "Yeah. Okay? Yeah. Bye!"

"What was that about?" Cheska asked.

"She was saying the UNIVERSE again. And we're going to watch Pearl get groomed, so have a nice day!" Gaby said and left the house.

"Okay then..." she said and turned around. She heard Jason and Ella talking about something like how some parks have BOTH butterflies and birds. She felt a presence behind her and turned around.

"Listen... I know our last date didn't end well, but how about we tag along to the park, sit under a tree, and just talk?" Nate asked sincerely.

"It depends," she replied and smiled. Nate was a little scared. He thought he'd have to do something drastic. "Will there be snacks?" she asked.

Nate smiled. "There will be snacks," he answered.

"Then, yes. I will go on this date with you," she smiled and laughed. They both saw Caitlyn running to the door with her bag. "Cait, where are you off to?"

"Family thing. I gotta get home! I'll call you, okay!?" she said panicking and ran out the door.

"O...K?" they answered to a slammed door. They walked back to where the others were and sat down.

"What are we watching?" Nate asked.

"Hot Tunes. We're bored," Shane said lazily.

"This is Hot Tunes!? I thought this was **When Good Birds Go Bad**!" Jason whined.

"That explains why Shane was on there a second ago," Cheska said.

"I was?" Shane asked and turned back to the screen.

"Yeah. They were showing the Top 10 Best Dressed List of the week. You got number... 7 I think," Cheska said.

"Cool, 7th. I'm happy," he said.

"Nate got 3rd and Jason got 5th," Mitchie pointed out laughing.

"But I'm still the hottest," Shane said proudly. They started watching random old cartoons like Chalkzone, Rocko's Modern Life and Captain Planet.

"THE POWER IS YOURS!" Jason said along with Captain Planet.

"Is he always like this?" Cheska asked.

"From even before I was born I think," Nate nodded.

"Ok," Cheska nodded.

"So, it's about 2. Let's head out for our date," Shane said and grabbed a picnic basket.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" Jason yelled.

"Right, Nate, Ches, where are you going?" Mitchie asked.

"The park," Nate answered.

"Great, well we're driving, so see you!" Shane said and ran with Mitchie to his car.

"I was planning on walking anyway," Cheska smiled.

"Let's hurry before Jason decides to tag along!" Nate said and they rushed out. Jason came out of the other room with Ella and saw that everyone was gone.

"HEY! THEY DID FORGET ABOUT US!" Jason yelled and got in his car with Ella. Everyone surprisingly made it to the park at the same time. Nate and Cheska found a tree in the corner of the park where they could chill. Shane and Mitchie decided to take a walk around the park before eating. Jason and Ella played on the play set.

**With Nate and Cheska**

They found a quiet spot near the back of the park. It was shady and under a tree, just how Nate wanted it to be. They sat down and started talking.

"So, you wanna play hardcore 20 questions?" Nate asked.

"Sure," she smiled and ate an OREO that Nate had packed.

"Okay, I'll ask 20 questions straight, then!" Nate smirked.

"Go for it," Cheska said.

"Okay, ideal date?" Nate asked.

"Picnic under the stars, lit by the moonlight and candles that smell like vanilla and cinnamon," she smiled.

"Wow. How romantic. Now, ideal guy?" Nate asked.

"I feel like your a magazine. Okay, he has to be sweet, caring, a gentleman, and love music," she answered.

"A guy would win lots of points if he..." he waited.

"Played pinball?" Cheska smirked and laughed. Nate glared. "Okay, okay, sorry. If... he wrote a sweet song for me I guess. OR if he listened to a song that I'd write," she answered.

"You'd most likely die if a guy gave you..." Nate started.

"Now, I really think you got this from a magazine," she laughed. "...If he gave me... a locket," she answered.

"A locket?" he asked.

"Yeah, a locket. With an embarrassing photo inside. That would totally make my day," she nodded.

"Wow," Nate said.

"Can I have my turn now?" she asked.

"Sure, I think I'm just about done anyway," Nate said.

"Okay, ideal date?" she asked.

"Sitting under a tree, playing 20 questions BUT there has to be snacks," Nate answered and ate some chips.

"Ideal girl?" she asked.

"Hm... She has to be sweet, love music, uhh... she could be the lady and I'd be the gentleman," he answered.

"Why does this sound so familiar?" she pursed her lips. "A girl would win major points if she..."

"If she... Took me to a Yankees game. I love the Yankees," he said proudly.

"Well, that's too bad cuz I love the Dodgers," she pouted.

"At least it's not the Red Sox," Nate said.

"True," she laughed.

**With Shane and Mitchie**

They were walking, when they found a quaint little area with a bench under a shade. They sat down and Shane unloaded the picnic.

"So, Chef Shane, what is on the menu for tonight?" Mitchie teased.

"Well, Miss Mitchie, we have Alfredo sauce on bow-tie and curly pasta or spaghetti and meatballs," Shane said.

"I'll take the bow-tie and curly!" Mitchie said eagerly. Shane handed the pasta over to her and smiled. He looked at her like he did the first time he saw her.

"Shane, you're looking at me like that again," Mitchie said, putting down her fork.

"I know," he said, still looking at her.

"Do you know why?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I do," Shane said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, blushing.

"Because, Mitchie Torres, I'm falling in love with you," he said. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she smiled and looked at him as lovingly as he was at her.

"Me too, Shane, me too," she said. She smiled agian and kissed him.

**With Jason and Ella**

"Jase, where are we going?" Ella asked.

"Up that tree! Come on! Don't tell me that you don't wanna spy on Cheska and Nate!" Jason said.

"Well, I do! Okay, Let's get up!" Ella said and she climbed the tree with Jason's help.

"Shh... we have to be very quiet to hear what they're saying! But first!" Jason said and kissed Ella.

"Wow, Jase, what was that one for?" she asked.

"Now we're love birds, sitting in a tree! And we were A-B-C-D-E-F-G!" he said. "Wait, that's not right."

"Shh! Jase! They just stopped talking!" Ella whispered.

**With Nate and Cheska, not noticing that Jason and Ella were there**

"So, why Yankees?" Cheska asked.

"They're awesome. Why Dodgers?" Nate asked.

"I'm an L.A. girl," she smiled.

"Well, LA, I'm a Jersey boy. Do you have a problem with that?" Nate asked.

"No, not really," she smiled. They were about to kiss but then- THUD! Jason fell out of the tree.

"JASON! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ella asked. He put up a thumbs-up and got up. Nate looked really mad, while Cheska was giggling.

"So, I thought you guys were on a date," Cheska mocked.

"We were! We were having a date in the tree that so happened to be above you!" Ella answered.

"For score and seven years ago..." Jason started. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Abe Lincoln?" Nate asked.

"I have a dream!" Jason said.

"Martin Luther King, Jr.?" Cheska asked.

"If I had believed in protection plans, neither of you would be here!" he said.

"George Lopez!" Ella cheered.

"That was so random..."

* * *

**That was looooonnng and date-filled. But, it was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it. Now, here are the choices:**

**A) Nate writes a song for a special someone.**

**B) Paparazzi comes and snaps pics of all the guys' dates.**

**C) Shane and Mitchie have to face Shane's crazy relatives.**

**D) Ideas**

**E) COMBOS!**

**Thanks for reading! I will hopefully reply to everyone! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, I was reminiscing yesterday of all the people who reviewed this story the VERY first time it was up. I'm really surprised that they're all still reading and reviewing! Okay, here's the chapter that you're here for...**

**Disclaimer: I DO have a plot to own Camp Rock, but it's not in action... YET.**

**Dedication: For... omjb, who had to check for her dead-ish brother... STAIRS RULE! And for Kawaii-babi's evil mind... YAY MACARONI!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"For score and seven years ago..." Jason started. Everyone looked at him weirdly._

_"Abe Lincoln?" Nate asked._

_"I have a dream!" Jason said._

_"Martin Luther King, Jr.?" Cheska asked._

_"If I had believed in protection plans, neither of you would be here!" he said._

_"George Lopez!" Ella cheered._

_"That was so random..."_

* * *

"Maybe something happened to him when he fell?" Cheska asked.

"Nah, he's fine. He does this every time he falls," Nate said and ate some more chips. Regardless of what Nate said, Ella and Cheska went to help Jason up.

"Jase, you okay?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"You sure? Nothing broken?" Cheska asked.

"Nothing broken," he assured.

"Okay, well, we'd best be heading home now. With Jason falling out of trees, I think our time here is up," Cheska said.

"Do we have to?" Nate pouted.

"Yes. But, wait, who's gonna drive?" Cheska asked.

"Not me, I don't have a license yet," Nate shrugged.

"I'm not even old enough to have a permit," Cheska relied.

"I can drive," Ella spoke up.

"Why didn't you say so?" Nate and Cheska asked.

"You were busy?" she answered.

"Oh, well, should we get Smitchie or let them be?" Cheska asked.

"Just leave them. Either way, they'll be back," Nate said, not wanting to see Shane and Mitchie making out- if they were.

"Okay, let's go to the car," Ella said, helping Jason stand up.

**With Shane and Mitchie**

"So, Mitchie, would you like to come over to my LA house and meet the rest of my family?" Shane asked.

"You have an LA house and a Jersey house?" Mitchie asked shocked.

"Yeah," he answered casually.

"Okay. Yeah, I'd love to! But, when?" she asked.

"How about tomorrow? We spend the day there and sleep a night?" Shane offered.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, sure. But, I'd have to ask my mom first," she told him.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Why do I have to meet your family, anyway, Shane?" she asked.

"Well, I met yours," he pointed out.

"True. You're family isn't as crazy as mine, is it?" Mitchie asked.

"No family is as crazy as yours," Shane nodded.

"Right, come on, let's get home. We've been at this park for like 5 hours!?" Mitchie asked, looking at her watch.

"Wow, already? Well, time flies when you're with those you love. Come on, let's get back so you can ask your mom," Shane said and they went to the car. While they were on their way to the car, Mitchie smiled and stopped.

"Mitchie, why'd you stop?" Shane asked. Mitchie looked up at him and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. "What was that for?"

"For being the sweetest guy ever," she answered. He smiled and they got in the car and went home. What they didn't know is that paparazzi had invaded the park that day.

They got home and Mitchie immediately ran to her mom in the kitchen. "Mom!?" she called.

"Yeah, sweetie? I'm right here, what is it?" she asked.

"Can I meet Shane's family tomorrow? And stay over a night?" Mitchie asked. Connie looked at her daughter seriously.

"Is it that important to you? Wait a minute! Aren't they all brothers! Why can't all of you go?" Connie asked.

"Oh, yeah, huh? I forgot about their sibling-ness. I'll go ask!" Mitchie said and ran out of the kitchen and into the guest room.

"Guys!" she called. They all looked at her, a little freaked out. "Hey, wait. Where's Caitlyn and Gaby?"

"Caitlyn ran out and said something about going home and family thing. Gaby is staying over at Katarina's house for a couple days," Cheska answered.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, Shane you know the family thing?" she asked.

"She said yes!?" Shane asked excitedly.

"No," she answered and he pouted. "I forgot you were all brothers! Haha. I'm lame. Okay, now, I think she implied that I can only go if they go," Mitchie told Shane, pointing at the other girls in the room.

"What?" they asked.

"Nothing," Mitchie replied.

"Right. I'll get my brothers to ask them," Shane said and went to talk to his brothers in the corner. Mitchie took a seat next to Ella and Cheska on the small couch and waited. Cheska was bored so she started humming **Misery Business** by Paramore. Ella nearly started headbanging, but Jason, Nate, and Shane came over.

"So, Ches, Ella," Shane started.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"You wanna come to the LA household of Gray?" Nate asked.

"We have birds!" Jason nudged. The two girls smiled.

"We'd love to!" Ella cheered.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Cheska questioned.

"Yeah. Our cousins and some family friends are coming over," Nate answered.

"That's not too bad," she shrugged and went to sleep.

"Yay! This means we can go! Whoohoo!" Mitchie cheered.

The next day, they all got up and ready. They greeted goodbye to Mrs. Torres and went into the limo.

"Okay, so here are pics of the family," Shane showed. The girls gathered together to look at all the pictures.

"Hey, who's this?" Cheska asked, showing them the picture.

"Oh, that Mickey (Maya Kibbel) K. She's been my best friend since we were both 4," Nate answered.

"Cool. That's a long friendship," Cheska replied and put the picture back. They looked at more pictures, and finally they arrived.

"Home, sweet home," Jason said.

"Ladies," Shane and Nate opened the door for them and they got out. Shane knocked on the door.

"Hey, brothers! How's it been?" Frankie G. answered the door.

"Hey, Frankie! Where's Mom and Dad?" Nate greeted.

"In the kitchen, come on!" he urged. They followed him into the kitchen and saw Mr. and Mrs. Gray.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Gray!" the girls chorused. They turned around and came to hug everyone.

"Hey, girls! Have the boys been good?" Mrs. Gray asked.

"They've been sweet," Mitchie answered.

"Well, lunch is almost ready, so just take a seat on the couch and watch some TV," Mr. Gray said.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Cheska offered.

"You're the guests here. Relax," Mrs. Gray said and they started watching Hot Tunes.

"This just in... Are the members of Connect 3 already in love?" Ryan Ocean-Breeze asked. Everyone turned their heads to the screen. "Well, sources say that they have! They all went to a park in Santa Clarita and had respective dates there. Shane Gray was having a pasta-picnic with his reported girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, who was on tour with them! We're not sure if the two met before Shane's trip to Camp Rock, but we are sure we saw this!" They showed the picture of the kiss and Mitchie bit her lip.

"Man!" Shane whined.

"Jason Gray, the oldest brother of Connect 3, was stuck in a tree? He was with his reported girlfriend, also from Camp Rock. His girlfriend was on tour with Miss Mitchie Torres as well! They were also seen with butterflies a couple days ago," Ryan continued.

"Paparazzi are sneaky!" Jason concluded.

"Finally, the youngest brother, Nate Gray, was seen eating junk food with this girl. She was the drummer for Mitchie Torres, but we don't really know who she is," Ryan reported and Nate turned the TV off.

"How'd they do that!?" Cheska asked.

"I have no idea, but hey, at least they didn't show..." Nate hinted.

"Right. Well, for now, me and Ella are unknown, sorry Mitchie," Cheska said sympathetically.

"Nah, it's okay. That just means we're all good enough to be talked about," Mitchie said proudly.

"And that's how you should take it. You have good taste, boys," Mrs. Gray smiled. The girls smiled. After lunch, they decided to do random stuff. Cheska was in one room reading **Pride and Prejudice**. Mitchie was writing a song with Shane. Ella was dancing in a room and teaching Jason the steps. Nate was in his own room, writing a special song for a special someone. There were several papers on the floor, all denied. He sighed in frustration and looked at the clock. It read 5:30. He sighed again. He knew that the family would be over in moments. Just like that, he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer the door.

"Hey, cousin James. Hey, Aunt Mary. Uncle Jeff," he greeted.

"Nate! Hey, buddy how's it been? Did you find yourself a girlfriend, yet?" Uncle Jeff asked.

"Why do you bother asking? You know it's our personal rule never to tell," Nate smirked. He then high-fived his uncle.

"You've really grown, haven't you, Nate. Now, where're your brothers?" Uncle Jeff asked, then he went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Nate, sweetie. How have you been?" Aunt Mary asked.

"I've been really great," Nate smiled. She and James went into the kitchen as well and Shane, Jason, Cheska, Mitchie, and Ella came to see who was at the door.

"Who was that, man?" Shane asked.

"James, Aunt Mary, and Uncle Jeff," he answered. They nodded and the doorbell rang again. This time, Shane answered it.

"Uncle Brown!" he shouted.

"How's my favorite bunch!?" he asked.

"Brown!" the girls shouted and hugged him.

"Wait, how do you know our Uncle Brown? You didn't go to Camp Rock," Jason asked confused.

"Technically, I did. You see, I came to camp late, but then I got sick, so I had to leave," she shrugged.

"Yeah," Brown nodded. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I brought someone with me," he smiled.

"Who?" Ella asked. Out came Dee LaDuke!

"Hi, Dee!" they chorused and hugged her.

"Hello, girls! Let's kick it!" she said and they went into the living room to talk. Brown raised his eyebrows and followed them. Jason closed the door, but the doorbell rang again.

"I feel like we're bellboys," Nate whined. Jason opened the door and there was Mandy (the real/fake Mandy), Mickey, and Kimiko Killeb.

"Hey, Coach K! Mickey! Mandy!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" the younger two greeted.

"Hello, boys!" Kimiko, Mickey's mom.

Dinner actually wasn't that bad. Their relatives were actually... normal!? Whoa... Anyway, all the relatives were gone by 10 PM and that left some cleaning up and sleep. After everyone cleaned up, Nate went back to his room and tried to write a song. he sighed again.

"Why can't I write!?" he loud whispered to himself.

* * *

**Why can't Nate write!? There you go, chapter... I think it's 24? I'm not so sure. Haha. Uhh... Right! Choices!**

**A) Nate sings a song to Cheska! (The song is written by me!)**

**B) The source of the paparazzi photos is revealed.**

**C) Should there be drama?**

**D) Ideas.**

**E) Hi, I'm Kevin Jonas, and I'd like to sell you a combo!**

**Review and I type faster! Haha, shout out to Chesus'x.**

**Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Well, life sucks. -Insert sad face here- I got in trouble for talking and laughing in church, so I can't use my phone, use my i-Pod, or buy DON'T FORGET! Sad... Pray for me please! Even though church was the reason... Ooopss... Hehe.. Anyways... Okay, this story has officially passed the 380 mark! Whoohoo! Haha, funny. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer- Hm, since I have my life taken away, I still own nothing- EXCEPT! Except for the songs that were so specially requested. Well, only one was, but just for you guys, I'm putting two in- but only the first verse, chorus, bridge, and end chorus! NO STEALING PLEASE!**

**Dedication: For Kawaii-babi, even though I dedicate to her like... every chapter... because I sadly can't give her Kevin Jonas. For everyone who thinks the Gray family can't be normal. OH!! AND FOR DEMI LOVATO, that her debut album is a SUCCESS!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_Dinner actually wasn't that bad. Their relatives were actually... normal!? Whoa... Anyway, all the relatives were gone by 10 PM and that left some cleaning up and sleep. After everyone cleaned up, Nate went back to his room and tried to write a song. he sighed again._

_"Why can't I write!?" he loud whispered to himself._

* * *

Nate sat there, at 11 PM (the one at NIGHT, shout-out to Mira?) and a lightbulb went on! No, not really. He smiled to himself and grabbed his guitar.

_**Every waking moment,**_

_**Or even in the night,**_

_**You keep invading,**_

_**The sweet dreams of my mind.**_

_**I smile through each dream,**_

_**Remember every fantasy,**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just please don't stop invading,**_

_**Cuz if you do time'll stand still,**_

_**So I'll keep on dreaming,**_

_**Cuz I can and I will,**_

_**You'll keep invading my dreams,**_

_**And make them sweet to me,**_

_**But I'd give up any dream**_

_**Just to be with...**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just to be with you.**_

_**Oh... keep on invading.**_

Nate smiled to himself and wrote at the top of the page _**Invading**_. He could finally sleep in peace. The next morning, all the teens woke up at noon. They had to go back that day, so the Gray brothers said bye to their parents, who told them to behave. They made it back to Mitchie's house in less than 2 hours. The girls hung out in Mitchie's room and the guys were in the guest room.

"So, Ches, what's that?" Mitchie asked, noticing that Cheska was writing something.

"This? Oh, just... words," she answered hesitantly. Mitchie smirked.

"Oh, really now? Let me and Ella see these just words," Mitchie ordered. Cheska pouted.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"No, not really, but you will one day! Now, let's go downstairs and watch some Hot Tunes!" Ella said. The guys on the other hand, were discussing Nate's latest hit.

"Aww, a girl is invading Nate's dreams!" Jason commented.

"Man, this girl's got you crazy," Shane nodded.

"I know, she does. Hence the "INVADING" part," Nate emphasized.

"Right, well, I can't read that fast," Shane replied defensively. Nate smiled.

"What do you think about it? Like, really?" Nate asked them seriously.

"It's a great song and from what I hear, Cheska's birthday is the first week of August," Shane hinted.

"I like it!" Jason declared to a window.

"Okay, it's settled. After you sing it for Cheska, then you have to record it," Shane smirked.

"Yeah, that's great... WAIT! I'm not singing it for her!" Nate said smartly. Shane laughed.

"Sure, come on. Hot Tunes time!" Shane said and they went downstairs and sat next to the girls.

"This just in! Remember Connect 3's secret girlfriends? Well, we knew about the sensational Mitchie Torres, but what about the other two?" Ryan Ocean-breeze started.

"See, your SENSATIONAL, Mitch!" Shane said happily.

"Well, our unknown source, now being revealed, is saying that Jason Gray's girl is Ella Shang, who sang back-up for Mitchie Torres while on tour," he said.

"Whoa. Who is this source? Not everyone knows my last name! They could just look it up on Wikipedia or something," Ella concluded.

"Nate's girlfriend, however is most likely still unknown. We THINK it's Melissa G., but we can't be sure. As for the unknown source, well his name is Sander Loya, who also attended Camp Rock," Ryan revealed. The six's mouths went wide.

"SANDER!?" they shouted.

"I thought he was good!" Mitchie said.

"Well... Maybe it was Lola, too," Cheska said. "Her song was pretty... Whoo...," she added.

"All those times, Sander was really nice. What happened?" Shane wondered out loud.

"I have a confession to make," Ella sighed.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"Sander's my ex-boyfriend. Well, we sang this one song two years ago and after that, he told me if anyone else dated me, he'd make sure that the world knew, just to get back at me," she said sadly. Everyone looked at her sympathetically. Jason hugged her.

"It's okay, Ells. It'll be fine," Jason told her. She just sighed in response.

"I think I left something in your car," Cheska said and opened the front door. Immediately, she was blinded by flashes. She kept blinking.

"Are you Nate's girlfriend!?"

"Is Mitchie here!?"

"SHANE'S HOT!"

"Who are you!?"

Paparazzi was on the attack. Cheska smartly slammed the door in their faces and walked back, but barely. She was seeing black spots and still blinking.

"What did you forget?" Nate asked.

"I couldn't get it, seeing as I was drowned by flashes and questions," she answered.

"Paparazzi's here!?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I will quote them. "Is Mitchie here?" "Shane's hot!" "Who are you?" "Are you Nate's girlfriend!?"," she said.

"At least they have good taste," Mitchie shrugged.

"So not the point," Jason said.

"True," Cheska added. Suddenly, Ella's phone went off.

"It's Sander," she informed.

"Put it on speaker," Jason said. She nodded and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ella. How's your BOYFRIEND!?" he emphasized.

"Hey, Sander. Jason's fine," she replied quietly.

"So, Ella. The real question is... HOW COULD YOU DUMP ME FOR HIM!?" he yelled.

"Maybe because you didn't care what I thought and because you were busy staring at LOLA!?" she answered, yelling, too.

"So, that's it!? You thought I didn't care!? Well, I didn't. Truth is, I just used you as a footstool to get where I wanted. Trick's on you. Loser. And tell the dumb-head that I'm eating a chicken fajita," he said and hung up.

Ella sighed. "He used me."

"Sorry, Ella. It happens, though," Cheska told her reassuringly.

"You're not using me, Jase, are you?" Ella asked.

"Of course not, Ella. Unlike him, I'm not a jerk," Jason said proudly and kissed her. Ella smiled and hugged him.

"SO TRUE SO FALSE!" they heard Ryan announce. They hadn't realized the TV was still on.

"Is Mary Faye being a diva? According to rumors, she's skipping filming and arriving late to work. We'll leave this a So... Maybe. Is Connect 3 starring in a movie? This one's so... true!"

"We are?" Shane asked.

"Just kidding! But really, wouldn't everyone want to see these guys in a movie? Moving along, are Melissa and Nate dating? This one's JUST been verified as a so... TRUE! There have been pics of those two kissing all over the net and from what we hear, they're on a date," he concluded and the program ended.

"You're dating Melissa and on a date with her right now?" Jason asked Nate. Nate groaned.

"No, Jase. I'm right in front of you and I'm not dating Melissa," Nate answered.

"That show seemed pretty convincing to me," Cheska said sadly. Nate looked at her.

"Look at me. Look at me. Ches, look at me," Nate said seriously. Cheska looked at him.

"First off, does my breath smell bad?" Nate asked her. Cheska pouted.

"It's not bad, but here, have a mint," she said and gave him one.

"Now, I'm dating YOU. I took YOU on a date. I'm going crazy over YOU. You got that?" Nate asked her seriously.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I didn't catch that," Nate said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Good," he told her.

"Hey, Mitchie, Ella. Come with me for a sec?" Cheska asked.

"Sure," they replied and followed her into Mitchie's room. Cheska sat down in front of the piano.

"Are you going to tell us what you were writing earlier?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes, Mitchie. That's exactly what I'm going to do," she answered.

_**I know you know me,**_

_**But let me tell you something,**_

_**I really, really hate those girls,**_

_**Who run their hands through your curls,**_

_**Yeah I got a bad case of jealousy baby,**_

_**But that's only cuz all those girl make me crazy/**_

_**I hear you sing,**_

_**I watch you dance**_

_**I love to see and hear you laugh,**_

_**That warms my heart,**_

_**But when another girl comes in it tears me apart,**_

_**But you don't know or care,**_

_**Cuz you never knew I was there,**_

_**Lemme say something real fast,**_

_**I hate over girl of your future and past,**_

_**Unless,**_

_**Unless,**_

_**It's me.**_

_**If you ever choose,**_

_**To be,**_

_**With me,**_

_**What's there to lose,**_

_**Even if you make me mad or sad,**_

_**I'll still love you through good or bad.**_

_**I hear you sing,**_

_**I watch you dance**_

_**I love to see and hear you laugh,**_

_**That warms my heart,**_

_**But when another girl comes in it tears me apart,**_

_**But you don't know or care,**_

_**Cuz you never knew I was there,**_

_**Lemme say something real fast,**_

_**I hate over girl of your future and past,**_

_**Unless,**_

_**Unless,**_

_**It's me.**_

_**Baby.**_

She let out a breath and the two girls laughed. "Was it really that bad?" she asked, blushing.

"No, no, it was good! It's just-" Ella was cut off by her laughter.

"It's just... Nate's making your world go... WHOOO!!" Mitchie concluded.

"Yeah... The curls thing was a little much," Cheska blushed.

"A little!? You could so tell that song was about him," Mitchie said, finally stopping her laughter.

"Yeah, well, it's not like he'll hear it or he'd write a song for me," Cheska shrugged.

"Right," Ella said sarcastically.

"She's right. You never know," Mitchie said.

* * *

**Sadly for you, I leave you there. Don't hate me. Heart me! Haha. Okay, here's a little persuasion!**

**Go, right now! Buy DON'T FORGET! Comment on every site with DEMI! Tell EVERYONE to buy Demi's album. Tell your grandma, your dog, your neighbor! EVERYONE! Okay...**

**Okay, I hope you liked the story and tell me what you think of my songs! Nate's was called ****Invading**** and Cheska's was ****Be With Me****, both were written by me, so please don't STEAL! Choices:**

**A) Melissa and Nate just go shopping together, which causes more drama!**

**B) Jason goes on the hunt to find Sander, but when he does see Sander, Sander's with CAITLYN!**

**C) The paprazzi start to attack Smitchie!**

**D) No, I can't give you Kevin, but I can give you a COMBO if you'd like.**

**E) Does it give you... IDEAS?**

**Don't forget to pray for me that I get my phone and i-Pod and get to buy Don't Forget! Oh, yeah... Demi would want you to REVIEW! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, fanfictionians? Haha, that's just me being weird. So, let me share a little story. Today, my friends- Gaby and Katarina- and I were discussing who was most like who in the Jonas Brothers. We said that Katarina was Kevin because she sleeps the latest, wakes up the earliest, wasn't eating fruit, and is always pumped after a concert. Gaby was Joe because she's "crazy". They told me I'm Nick because I'm serious... Am I really? **

* * *

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE FEEDBACK ON MY SONGS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! IT MEANS A LOT!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dedication: For Ch3eSuS'x, who is praying! Pray hard! Pray hard! And because her story is AWESOME, so go check it out- but after you read this! Oh, yeah! And for Katarina and Gaby because they begged me to dedicate to them. I love you!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_She let out a breath and the two girls laughed. "Was it really that bad?" she asked, blushing._

_"No, no, it was good! It's just-" Ella was cut off by her laughter._

_"It's just... Nate's making your world go... WHOOO!!" Mitchie concluded._

_"Yeah... The curls thing was a little much," Cheska blushed._

_"A little!? You could so tell that song was about him," Mitchie said, finally stopping her laughter._

_"Yeah, well, it's not like he'll hear it or he'd write a song for me," Cheska shrugged._

_"Right," Ella said sarcastically._

_"She's right. You never know," Mitchie said._

* * *

"What are you implying?" Cheska asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I mean, he's a songwriter, right? Why wouldn't he write a song for you?" Mitchie asked.

"She has a point!" Ella nodded.

"Whatever," Cheska rolled her eyes. "Hey, can I check my e-mail?" Mitchie handed her the laptop and she checked it. She clicked and read one of the e-mails. She laughed immediately.

"Why? What does it say?" Mitchie asked.

"It's from Katarina. I can't believe your dating NATE! You didn't even like him. How could you do that? Hey, do they live in a gated community?" she read. Mitchie laughed.

"Typical Kari," Mitchie said.

"One time we were talking about who we would be if we were Connect 3 and Katarina was Jason. Gaby was Shane or Nate. I forget. I think they said I was Shane because of my mood swings, but I'm not sure. I remember something about me being Nate because I'm serious, though," Cheska said and laughed.

"See, you're perfect for him!" Ella teased and then started dancing. She accidentally crashed into Mitchie's door, which caused everything on it to fall. The only thing left was a shirtless poster of Connect 3.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask," Cheska said.

"Why? You want the Nate one?" Mitchie smirked.

"You want my Shane one? It's from when he still had the Shane-hawk," Cheska titled her head.

"Are you offering?" Mitchie asked excitedly. Cheska laughed and helped Ella off the floor.

"Why don't you just go downstairs, spike his hair up, and take multiple photos of it?" Cheska said.

"That's... not a bad idea," Mitchie replied.

"I'm gonna do that to Jason's hair!" Ella said. The three walked back downstairs. They saw Shane sitting on the couch, listening to Nate and Jason having a color fight.

"It's brown!" Nate started.

"No! It's black!" Jason insisted.

"BROWN!" Nate yelled.

"Black!" Jason yelled.

"Brown!"

"Black!"

"Brown!"

"It's so brown, it's black!" Jason nodded.

"That doesn't make sense!" Nate said.

"GUYS!" Mitchie yelled.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"What were you talking about, anyway?" Ella asked.

"If Cheska's hair is brown or black," Jason answered and they looked at her for an answer.

"My hair? It's... blonde!" she answered.

"BLONDE!?" the members of Connect 3 yelled.

"No, not really. I'm Filipino. I don't think we're born blonde. Umm... It's really dark, dark brown," she answered.

"YES!" Nate cheered.

"Aww," Jason whined.

"Oh, yeah, I picked this up before I first met you. Mitchie left it at my house one day," Cheska said and grabbed a box from a closet. She handed it to Ella, who handed it to Jason. He smiled.

"BIRDHOUSE!!" he cheered.

"Finally..." Shane and Nate mumbled.

"THANK YOU ELLA!! I LOVE IT! ESPECIALLY THE CARD THAT SAYS MADE BY MITCHIE!" Jason cheered and hugged Ella. Ella was about to say she didn't make it, but Cheska and Mitchie mouthed to her not to. Ella smiled and returned the hug.

"So... what are we going to do since it's already... What time is it again?" Cheska asked.

"It is... 9 o'clock," Shane answered.

"Wow, geez. Already? I'm sleepy. Night!" Mitchie said.

"I'm gonna meet Mr. Pillow, too. Night!" Cheska joined.

"So, Jason, are you going to tell Ella your plan?" Nate asked.

"Oh, right, Ella, we're going to find Sander and put birdfood all over him and then we'll unleash an army of birds to attack him!" Jason revealed.

"Great plan!" Ella cheered.

"It is?" Nate asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I know where he lives," Ella said.

"So, when do you wanna go?" Jason asked.

"When birds aren't sleeping?" Ella guessed.

"Oh, right," Jason nodded.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Nate said and walked off.

"I'm going too," Shane added and joined Nate.

"I'm feeling sleepy, night Jase!" Ella greeted and walked upstairs.

"I'm tired! Night...?" he greeted himself and went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up at ten. They all walked sleepily downstairs and sat down on the couch. Mitchie got the remote and turned on Hot Tunes, of course.

"What Melissa only told Hot Tunes, up next. Right now, however, some paparazzi have given us the scoop that Nate Gray wrote a song for a special girl. The lyrics were "Don't stop invading... Sweet dreams of my mind". Who could he be talking about? That leads us to our next topic. Melissa G. is admitting to dating NATE GRAY! We'll get back to you about this one later," they heard Ryan Ocean-breeze say.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Cheska yelled.

"Hey, I need to make a phone call," Nate said and walked out.

"Yeah, this is Nate Gray. Connect 3 would like to be on Ryan's show. Yeah. Yeah. Today would be fine. Yeah. Thanks, bye!" he said into the phone.

"Who'd you call?" Shane asked.

"HUG-FM. We're going to be on Ryan's show today at 1. Let's head out soon cuz there's traffic," Nate said.

"Okay, then," Shane said and they got ready and left. They made it outside of HUG-FM in the limo at around 12:30. They saw a lot of fans waiting with posters and pens and everything. They got out of the limo with their girlfriends and went inside the studio. They saw Ryan standing in the hallway, holding some Skybucks coffee.

"Hey! Connect 3! Miss Mitchie! How's it going?" he greeted.

"Hey, Ryan!" they greeted.

"So, who are they?" Ryan asked, looking over at the girls holding Nate and Jason's hands.

"You of all people should know," Cheska mumbled. Ella giggled.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing. Hi, I'm Francesca. Nickname's Cheska. Nice to meet you," she said and put her hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"Francesca/Cheska, got it," Ryan said and turned to Ella.

"I'm Ella. Nice to meet you," Ella cheered and shook his hand.

"We still have about 25 minutes till showtime. What would you like to do?" Ryan asked them, sipping his coffee.

"Get some Skybucks?" Cheska said.

"Good choice. There's one in this studio! Let me show it to you!" Ryan said and led them to a small Skybucks.

"Yay! We need one at your house, Mitchie!" Cheska cheered.

"What ever your getting, make it a decaf," Mitchie suggested. Cheska chuckled and ran up to the register.

"Can I have a grade vanilla bean frap with a shot of chocolate?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, anything for you?" the lady asked everyone behind Cheska.

"Yeah, I'll have a passion fruit ice tea please," Mitchie ordered.

"Uhh... I'll have a double chocolate-chip with a shot of peppermint," Ella said.

"A green tea frap with a shot of strawberry," Nate ordered.

"Strawberries and creme with a shot of chocolate," Shane ordered.

"A... mocha mint chip with extra chocolate please!" Jason ordered. They all got their drinks and were just hanging around. Mitchie was going to throw something away, but then she tripped over her own feet and her drink splashed over her shirt. She pouted and groaned.

"Aw, man!" she whined and got up.

"Wow. Here, take the jacket," Shane offered and took off his leather jacket. Mitchie took it and put it on.

"Thanks, but now your jacket smells like passion fruit," Mitchie laughed.

"It'll remind me of you," Shane said and smiled.

"Come on! It's show time!" Ryan said and they walked to the studio. The girls waited outside of the actual radio part, so they took a seat on the couch.

"This is HUG-FM! We're here with Connect 3' very own Nate, Jason, and Shane. How you doing guys?" he asked.

"We're great," Shane answered.

"So, we have some questions to be answered. Jason and Shane- will you verify that your girlfriends' names are Ella Shang and Mitchie Torres?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. They're over there and they say hi," Shane answered.

"Hi Ella!" Jason cheered.

"Sorry, half the girls outside! Nate- is there any truth to the rumor that you're dating Melissa G?" Ryan asked.

"No. That is not true," he answered.

"Oh, really now. Then are you dating someone?" Ryan asked.

"Yes I am," he answered.

"Are you going to say who?" Ryan insisted.

"Maybe I should let the world suffer by not letting anyone know," Nate smirked and Shane laughed.

"Ouch, Nate. Ouch. So, from what I hear, you boys are working on a new album and Mitchie is as well. How's that going?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. We're working on a new album and Mitchie is, too. Info is coming later, though. We're laying low for the summer," Shane answered.

"Alright. So, there are rumors that Mitchie is engaged, but she's wearing her ring on a necklace. Is this true?" Ryan inquired.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Shane asked. Jason nodded.

"Mitchie!! COME IN!! THEY WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!" Jason yelled. Mitchie laughed and walked in and waved.

"It's a party here, now. Mitchie Torres, a hit at concerts, is here now. So, Mitchie, would you like to answer the question?" Ryan smirked.

"No, I'm not engaged. This is my purity ring. Just like Connect 3, I have one," Mitchie answered.

"Would you like to be engaged, though?" Ryan continued.

"I think any girl would want to be engaged to Shane," Mitchie answered smartly.

"Interesting. Did you ever have dreams about marrying Shane Gray?" Ryan asked and Shane blushed.

"Doesn't every girl?" Mitchie smirked.

"Does that include you?" Ryan asked.

"Am I a girl?" Mitchie replied.

"Obviously," Ryan answered.

"That answered your question," Mitchie nodded.

"Nate- are you dating Francesca?" Ryan asked quickly.

"Am I a guy?" Nate asked.

"I'd hope so," Ryan answered.

"You just answered your own question, but that's too bad because there are about 1000000000 different Francesca's in the world," Nate said.

"You guys... Are smart. Anyway, we're all out of time for now, so tune back later!" Ryan said. After he shut everything down, he sighed. "You guys are tough!"

"We know!" Jason exclaimed.

"I... feel accomplished now," Nate smiled to himself.

* * *

**That wasn't really great, was it? Keep praying for me that I get my life back! Cuz I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring, and I'd hang up! And I want my i-Pod, listen to nothing, like I used to! I wanna buy Don't Forget, by Demi, cuz she rocks, like you do!...**

**Please Review! Choices:**

**A) Jason's plan is fulfilled.**

**B) Cheska's birthday and the return of Mitchie's relatives!**

**C) The release of the albums!**

**D) A song, maybe? Tell me which song or which artist and I'll choose.**

**E) IDEAS!!**

**Review! Review! Yay!**


	27. full of SONGS

**Hey, everybody who click their mouses to get here! So, I WAS going to put in a song that was written by someone famous, but I didn't feel like looking for them. I was too lazy, so forgive me on this one. BlackMidnight1 said that I should put my own song, and she was the only one who said that! You rock! -Insert big happy face here- Uhh... Since you can't make a CD in a day, I'll make a process to get there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock. I do own ****Dying Without Your Love****, the song that Cheska sings! And ****Gossip Girls****, and ****Invading****.**

**Dedications: Since my special dedications are getting nowhere because I keep dedicating to the same people, I'm going to dedicate to the following:**

**-La-Resistance-Lives-On-: because your ideas made me crack up.**

**mai-thebored: I bet you my hair is darker than your hair!**

**omjb: Just cuz you're awesome! Mr. Meanie English Teacher! I'm in Pacific Time!**

**Carly-Devil: Yeah, I have the power to change moods.**

**kandib296: I want a shirtless poster, too!! We should petition it!**

**BlackMidnight1: Because you're the only one who wanted me to put a song I wrote! -SPECIALLLL!-**

**And of course, Kawaii-babi!: You're here now, aren't you? Oh, and this is in hopes that you will get Kevin someday!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"You guys... Are smart. Anyway, we're all out of time for now, so tune back later!" Ryan said. After he shut everything down, he sighed. "You guys are tough!"_

_"We know!" Jason exclaimed._

_"I... feel accomplished now," Nate smiled to himself._

* * *

The group went home and as soon as they go there, Jason pulled out schematics for his plan. Mitchie and Cheska were confused.

"Uhh... Jase, what is that?" Mitchie asked, pointing to his plans.

"My plans for getting back at Sander!" Jason replied, trying to get the rolled up schematics to stay unrolled.

"You do know revenge gets you nowhere, right?" Cheska asked him.

"What's the fun in that? And besides, he deserves what's coming!" Jason replied, with an evil smirk and the light above him went off. He looked up and grabbed a flashlight, turned it on toward his face, and let out an evil laugh. Everyone was looking at him weirdly.

"I... I think I'll stay out of this one..." Cheska said and backed away.

"I'm with you!" Mitchie added.

"Wait for me!" Ella said.

"We're coming, too!" Nate and Shane said and walked slowly away from Jason. Jason was left there, alone, with his flashlight. He forgot all about his plans, though, when he started turning the flashlight on and off repeatedly. When the flashlight died, he pouted, and went to where everyone else was.

"So, when are you guys going to start recording?" Ella asked them.

"I have no clue. When are we going to start recording?" Mitchie asked Shane.

"When are we going to start, Nate?" Shane asked.

"Probably tomorrow. Hollywood's not that far from here," Nate said.

"Okay, cool," Ella said.

"AND if we get it done in time, we could have it out by the second or first Tuesday of August," Nate added.

"First Tuesday of August?" Cheska asked.

"Or second," Shane added.

"Can you make it the first?" Mitchie asked quickly.

"Why? What's so special about the first Tuesday of August?" Jason asked, sitting down.

"Nothing!" Cheska said.

"Okay?" Nate replied slowly. Mitchie gave her cousin a look.

"So..." Mitchie changed the subject.

"So..." everyone else mimicked.

"Let's play would you rather. T or D's getting boring," Mitchie suggested.

"Why not?" Cheska replied.

"So, it's settled. Ches, would you rather slap Nate on the face or watch Nate kiss Melissa?" Mitchie asked.

"Tch. If he did kiss Melissa, I'd slap him anyway," she answered.

"Good answer," Mitchie replied.

"Okay, Jason. Kill a mockingbird or eat a turkey?" Cheska asked.

"I've already eaten a little bit of chicken, so turkey," Jason answered.

"Hey, what do you eat on Thanksgiving?" Mitchie asked.

"Ham? There's no such thing as a Hambird!" Jason answered.

"Okay?" Mitchie replied.

"Shane! Would you rather dye your hair blonde or get attacked by paparazzi?" Jason asked.

"Aren't they the same thing? I pick the second one. I LOVE my hair," Shane smirked. "Now, Nate..." he smirked again.

"I don't like that look.." Nate said, slightly scared.

"Would you rather... Kiss Melissa or Cheska?" he asked.

"Cheska, stupid!" Nate answered. Shane laughed and Nate slapped him.

"Mitchie, would you rather dye Shane's hair blonde or dye all his clothes pink?" Nate asked.

"Pink. I like his hair!" Mitchie replied and smiled. "Ell! Would you rather stab Lola or Sander?"

"Both!" she answered and laughed.

3 weeks have passed and a lot has happened. Connect 3 and Mitchie recorded their albums, they had a couple of concerts, they went on HUG-FM again, and today was the release party of their album.

"WHOOOHOOO!!" Jason yelled, excited to get to the concert and party.

"You had your dreams, I had mine..." Cheska and Ella sang together as they walked downstairs.

"MUSIC'S IN MY SOUL!! I CAN HEAR IT EVERYDAY AND EVERY NIGHT!" Mitchie and Shane yelled and laughed.

"Hopeless, head over heels in the moment," Nate smiled and walked downstairs to meet his friends.

"HOLLYWOOD THEATER, HERE WE COME!" Jason yelled and ran into the front door. "Oww..."

"Hey, will he quote stuff again!?" Cheska asked Nate.

"Let's see. Hey, Jase, you okay?" Nate asked.

"Be cool. Don't do drugs!" Jason replied.

"Red ribbon week," Cheska said.

"STRIVE FOR EXCELLENCE!" Jason proclaimed.

"My 3rd grade class motto?" Cheska said.

"Your life, your choices," Jason declared.

"Would you quit saying all my class mottos?" Cheska asked.

"Four score and seven years ago..." Jason said quietly.

"This is getting nowhere," Cheska sighed.

"It never does. Let's hurry!" Nate ordered and they got in the limo to get to the Hollywood Theatre. They made it there in about an hour and saw fans all lined up. Shane had this great idea to keep their heads out the windows and sunroof- that didn't go to well because Jason crashed again.

"Oops. Sorry Jase," Shane blushed.

"It's okay!" Jason replied.

"So, you wanna perform for the people in line?" Nate asked.

"Sure, why not. Let's do it!" Mitchie replied. They slipped out of the limo and went out with their guitars, well not Ella or Cheska, who went backstage to help set up and get into wardrobe.

"Hey, fans of Connect 3 and Mitchie! We have a special presentation, just for you!" Shane announced. He was replied by many screams by many people.

"We're going to sing something right here. Right now!" Mitchie continued and Nate and Jason started playing. Mitchie and Shane sang _**This Is Me**_. Everyone was cheering and holding up posters. Connect 3 and Mitchie smiled, bowed, and went backstage to join Ella and Cheska.

"Are you ready?" Cheska asked Mitchie.

"I'm psyched!" Mitchie replied.

"HERE'S THE GIRL WHO'S RELEASING HER NEW ALBUM, MITCHIE TORRES: THIS IS ME, HERE'S MITCHIE TORRES!" someone announced and Mitchie ran onstage and started singing. She sang all the songs on her new album.

"Whoo! Hey Hollywood! How you doing!?" she asked. She was answered by screams and she giggled. "AWESOME! Well, since today's a special, special occasion and celebration, how about we give it up for my good friend Ella Shang! We'll be doing a hit dance number together!" Mitchie announced and Ella walked up to Mitchie and they got into position.

"Hey! I'm Ella! Now, let's kick it!" she yelled. From the crowd, Dee smiled.

Ella and Mitchie were doing all sorts of dance moves and grooves and then the song ended. "Whoo! That was fun! And tiring! Can I have some water, please?" Mitchie asked and Cheska came back on stage with two bottles of water. She handed them to both of them and just stood there.

"Thanks, Cheska!" Ella thanked.

"No prob," she replied.

"Hey, Hollywood, you still remember my "cousin", Ches?" Mitchie asked the audience. She again was responded by screams, the loudest being from Nate, of course.

"Hey, Hollywood!" Cheska greeted and smiled.

"Well, you know how Ella and I performed? Now, me and Ches, here, are gonna perform! Here's something that she wrote herself! Give it up for Cheska!" Mitchie yelled.

_**I'll say this once boy,**_

_**And I bet you I'll say it again,**_

_**I need you with me until the very end,**_

_**I need you more than the blood in my veins,**_

_**I always get drowned in mean words and I start to feel the pain,**_

_**Oh, baby can't you see,**_

_**I'm dying without your love.**_

_**I hear what everyone says,**_

_**I don't care bout any of it,**_

_**I get teased all the time,**_

_**But I don't care cuz our love will shine,**_

_**I sacrifice all this pain,**_

_**Don't leave me standing in the rain,**_

_**Oh baby, haven't I shown enough,**_

_**Cuz I'm dying without your love.**_

_**I don't get why you can't see,**_

_**Why can't you be with me,**_

_**I'm dying here for you,**_

_**I'm in the rain,**_

_**My heart,**_

_**My heart wept for you...**_

_**I hear what everyone says,**_

_**I don't care bout any of it,**_

_**I get teased all the time,**_

_**But I don't care cuz our love will shine,**_

_**I sacrifice all this pain,**_

_**Don't leave me standing in the rain,**_

_**Oh baby, haven't I shown enough,**_

_**Cuz I'm dying without your love.**_

"That was Cheska, everybody!" Mitchie yelled and the two bowed.

"So, Mitchie, do you want me to take over real quick, so you can get ready for the surprise?" Cheska asked.

"No doubt! See you later, guys!" Mitchie waved and went backstage.

"So, tell me for real. How many of you have been hurt by those rumor-spreading girls in school or where ever?" Cheska asked. A lot of people raised their hands and screamed. "Well, this song... It's for you!"

_**Keep your mouth shut,**_

_**Keep your mouth closed,**_

_**That's what I'd say to the gossip girls in their rich clothes,**_

_**I'd get up and zip your mouth,**_

_**So, just be quiet about...**_

_**Get outta my face,**_

_**Get outta my space,**_

_**It's my life, It's not your case,**_

_**So just keep quiet,**_

_**Tell no one,**_

_**Cuz no one cares if you speak up,**_

_**You gossip girls had better just...**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**Keep your mouth shut,**_

_**Keep your mouth closed,**_

_**You've been spreading rumors,**_

_**Yeah, I know,**_

_**No I don't like him,**_

_**I don't like you, too,**_

_**So, just be quiet,**_

_**Cuz nothing you say is,**_

_**True...**_

_**Get outta my face,**_

_**Get outta my space,**_

_**It's my life, It's not your case,**_

_**So just keep quiet,**_

_**Tell no one,**_

_**Cuz no one cares if you speak up,**_

_**You gossip girls had better just...**_

_**Shut up.**_

_**I know you won't stop blabbing,**_

_**I know you can't stop... your chit-chatting,**_

_**But I want you to hear,**_

_**This from me,**_

_**Just stop,**_

_**Just stop,**_

_**Your gossip girl speak...**_

_**Get outta my face,**_

_**Get outta my space,**_

_**It's my life, It's not your case,**_

_**So just keep quiet,**_

_**Tell no one,**_

_**Cuz no one cares if you speak up,**_

_**You gossip girls had better just...**_

_**Shut up.**_

"You're sick of the gossip girls, too, right!?" Cheska yelled into the mic. She was answered by screams. "I am, too, so don't feel alone!"

"Now, time for the real fun to begin! Here's CONNECT 3!" Cheska introduced and went backstage.

Connect 3 ran onstage and performed every song on their album, songs from their old albums, and new songs they've written (AKA Every Jonas song), including _**This Is Me**_, with Mitchie, of course. Then, Nate sat on a stool.

"So, this song is dedicated to special girls of our lives," Nate said.

_**Every waking moment,**_

_**Or even in the night,**_

_**You keep invading,**_

_**The sweet dreams of my mind.**_

_**I smile through each dream,**_

_**Remember every fantasy,**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just please don't stop invading,**_

_**Cuz if you do time'll stand still,**_

_**So I'll keep on dreaming,**_

_**Cuz I can and I will,**_

_**You'll keep invading my dreams,**_

_**And make them sweet to me,**_

_**But I'd give up any dream**_

_**Just to be with...**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just to be with you.**_

_**Oh... keep on invading.**_

Regardless of the dedication earlier, every girl loved the song and was cheering like mad. "Thank you Hollywood! See you next time!" Shane yelled and bye, bye, stage. They met Ella, Cheska, and Mitchie, who were already dressed for the after party. They changed and were dressed to get to Planet Hollywood. They got to Planet Hollywood in minutes and walked in. They saw their families and went to greet them.

"Hey, Mitchie! Congratulations on your new album! It's wonderful! Good job, too Francesca!" Aunt Maya (I know, it was Josephine, but too bad for you) greeted, hugging them both.

"GABY! KARRI!!" Cheska yelled excitedly and hugged them both.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Nate! I thought you didn't like him," Katarina pouted.

"I'm sorry. Hey, will you forgive me if he hugs you?" Cheska smiled.

"Can I hug him twice?" she asked.

"Sure," Cheska replied.

"Gab, how are you doing?" Cheska asked.

"Good. And see! We told you that you could have a CD!" Gaby nodded.

"It's not my CD, it's Mitchie's, remember?" Cheska rolled her eyes.

"Can we go see Connect 3 now?" Gaby and Katarina asked.

"Sure, let's go find them," Cheska said and led them to Connect 3. Surely, she found them and walked over. "Hey, guys!" she greeted.

"Hey, Ches! Great job tonight!" Nate said and put his arm around her.

"Thanks! Hey, you remember Kari and Gaby, well, of course you do, anyway, here they are!" Cheska said sweetly and Gaby and Katarina hugged them. Katarina hugged all of them once and went back to Nate and sighed. Nate patted her back and tried to move, but Katarina was still holding on.

"Uhh.. KARI!" Cheska and Gaby yelled.

"Oh, sorry," she replied and laughed.

"Hey, can we have Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Jason up here, please?" Mrs. Gray asked. Connect 3 shrugged and went to the stage, meeting Mitchie there.

"Well, as you know, we're all extremely proud of you all! So, here's a token of our appreciation that we raised such great kids!" Mrs. Gray said, a tear coming out of her eyes. Out came two cakes, one carried by Ella, the other by Cheska. One cake had Connect 3's new album cover, the other Mitchie's. Mitchie awed and looked at her cake. They all took pictures with their cakes and cut them for everyone to eat.

That night was a great night and won't be forgotten. Guess what? Someone's birthday was forgotten.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! That was my longest ever, too! I hope you liked all my songs! Who's birthday was missed? I mean, it's only the first Tuesday of August! Let's see if you remembered! Choices:**

**A) The return of Caitlyn and Sander... oooo... and possibly Lola and Barron...**

**B) Is it Cheska's birthday? Mitchie? Shane? Well, their love interest is feel very guilty and takes them on a date.**

**C) Song? Written by me? Or someone famous? Hmm...**

**D) Combo!**

**E) IDEAS!!**

**Please review and check out my new video! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, peoples! Wow, 10 reviews... Why do they keep going down? Is it cuz I'm getting bad at writing? You don't like me anymore, do you!? -Sad- -Sadder- Haha, shout-out to omjb/Rissa! Okay, now guess what? Cheska's birthday was forgotten! Sad, huh? Well, I just gave her my birthday, so yeah! Here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own ****Invading****, which is not meant for you to steal, but I don't own Camp Rock.**

**Dedicated to... Carly-Devil, who fell out of a chair, lolling at my story! Yay! Oh, yeah, for OMJB, who gave me the name ALEXIS TEXAS!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Well, as you know, we're all extremely proud of you all! So, here's a token of our appreciation that we raised such great kids!" Mrs. Gray said, a tear coming out of her eyes. Out came two cakes, one carried by Ella, the other by Cheska. One cake had Connect 3's new album cover, the other Mitchie's. Mitchie awed and looked at her cake. They all took pictures with their cakes and cut them for everyone to eat._

_That night was a great night and won't be forgotten. Guess what? Someone's birthday was forgotten._

* * *

When the gang, Gaby, and Katarina, who were staying over at Mitchie's, got to Mitchie's house, Cheska frowned, sat down, and sighed. Everyone looked at her, but only 3 knew what was wrong.

"Oh, right! Hold on, come with me!" Katarina said happily.

"Someone's getting hy--per," Gaby laughed.

"Yeah, I'm tagging along for this one," Mitchie added. Mitchie, Gaby, Katarina, and Cheska walked into the living room and Katarina got something out of her bag. It was a big box with bows and Connect 3 decorations all over it. Cheska smiled.

"Wow. Of course, it was a necessity to put Connect 3 all over," she teased.

"Yes. Yes it was! Now open it!!" Katarina said excitedly. Cheska smiled and opened it. She laughed as soon as she brought everything out of the big box.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Let's see... A photo of Gaby and Kari., a Connect 3 hat, pics from the Hollywood concert, oh, yeah, and an 'I -heart- Nate Gray Forever' t-shirt!" Cheska laughed. Mitchie laughed, too.

"Wow," Mitchie said, trying to stop laughing.

"Thanks, you two know I love you, right?" Cheska asked.

"I like how you say that AFTER we give you the I -Heart- Nate shirt," Gaby mocked.

"What ever," she rolled her eyes and laughed again.

"Okay, close your eyes!" Mitchie said, eager to give her gift. Mitchie quickly ran upstairs and back down, gift bag in hand. "Okay, here you go!" Mitchie cheered.

"Thanks, Mitchie!" she replied happily and opened it. She got a brand new songbook, filled with blank lines, just waiting to be filled in.

"So, how'd you like it?" Mitchie asked.

"I really like it! Thanks, Mitchie! My old one is full already!" Cheska said happily.

"No problem at all. Go put your presents upstairs and we can go watch your favorite movie!" Mitchie tempted.

"No way! You got the POWER RANGERS MOVIE! The TURBO one!? The one when Kim and Jason come back and they get captured and Tommy has to save them!? Honestly, I like Kim better than Katherine, but hey, I can't change anything! I wish I could though! I should probably go put these upstairs, huh?" she asked after ranting.

"Kinda," Mitchie nodded and whispered. Cheska blushed and put her presents upstairs.

"Hey, Mitchie, can we NOT watch the P.R. movie? I'll be too excited and I don't feel like being hyper at 11:57 PM," Cheska said.

"Sure, you pick the movie, though!" Mitchie said and handed her a cupcake from behind her back, with a candle on top. "Make a wish! You only have a couple minutes left!"

Cheska closed her eyes and made a wish. She smiled and blew out the candle. She took the candle out of the cupcake, put it somewhere, and took a bite out of it. Mitchie didn't even bother to ask her what she wished for, since she knew she'd never tell. They both walked into the family room.

"Dang it's already 11:58! Time flew!" Shane said.

"Time can... Fly? If time can fly, then why don't clocks have wings? Or why isn't there a timebird?" Jason asked himself, very confused.

"You're hopeless," Nate said.

"Hey, Mitchie, Cheska, Gab, Katarina, what did you do in the other room?" Ella asked.

"Oh, you know... STUFF!" they answered and laughed.

"I don't get it!!" Jason pouted.

"Inside joke," Gaby said.

"Oh," he replied.

"Hey, I remember a few weeks ago, you said there was something happening on the first Tuesday of August, which was... 2 minutes ago! What was it?" Nate asked.

"Nothing too important, really..." Cheska drifted off and finished her cupcake.

"Where'd you get the cupcake?" Shane asked.

"I made it for her," Mitchie answered.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"WAIT! Cheska. Day. Cupcake. Cheska, day, cupcake... I'VE GOT IT!" Jason yelled.

"What?" Nate asked.

"I asked Cheska to help me make cupcakes one day!" he said.

"It's late and I'm going to bed. Air mattress, here I come! You guys coming, too?" Cheska asked. Katarina whispered something to Cheska. "Okay. Yeah. Sure," she replied. Katarina smiled and hugged Nate again, and this time he hugged back. Nate let go, but Katarina was still hugging him. Cheska and Gaby were laughing and rolled their eyes. They went upstairs and after a few more seconds, Katarina let go and went to follow them.

"You left me! How rude!" Katarina exclaimed. Cheska didn't hear her since she was already asleep. Gaby and Katarina fell asleep soon after, too. Downstairs, however, everyone was wide awake.

"Okay, Mitchie, tell us the truth. What was on the first Tuesday of August?" Shane asked, looking at her seriously.

"August 5th?" Mitchie answered.

"Seriously, Mitch, just tell us!" Ella begged.

"Nate, I think you of all people should know, just saying," Mitchie said and sat down.

"What do mean by me?" Nate asked.

"She is your girlfriend," Mitchie pointed out. Nate's eyes went wide.

"Her birthday!?" Nate replied shocked.

"Good job," Mitchie nodded.

"How was I supposed to know it was her birthday!?" Nate growled, angry at himself.

"Chill Nate! She's not mad! I could tell! Take her out tomorrow! Sing to her! Whatever!" Mitchie told him.

"Yes! Uhh... Dinner! We'll have... PASTA! Yeah... I'll sing to her on stage!! Yeah! Yeah. Okay," he started pacing. Shane, Jason, and Ella were watching him walk back and forth many times.

"STOP! I'm DIZZY!" Ella whined.

"Sorry!" he said and struggled to stop walking.

"Nate, chill. You could take her to Frankie's Pub, we'll arrange for a private performance, and you could give her that thing you've been dying to give her," Shane raised his eyebrows, up and down. Nate blushed.

"Ooooohhh... Nate's got something special for his special giiirrrllll... SCANDALOUS!" Mitchie exclaimed and everyone looked at her weird.

"That's how she is early in the morning," Shane explained.

"Oh," they replied.

"I think we should get to bed before she starts show-tunes," Shane suggested.

"COME AND KNOCK ON OUR DOOR! WE'VE BEN WAITING FOR... YOU! AND THE THING AND THE GUY AND THE THING AND WORDS I DON'T KNOW... THREE'S COMPANY TOO!!" Mitchie started.

"I stand corrected. Mitchie go to bed," Shane said.

"Okay! Night/Morning!" she chimed and went upstairs, followed by Ella. The guys watched them leave.

"So, Nate. Tomorrow, how are you going to tell her you forgot her birthday?" Shane asked.

"Shane. You suck. And I didn't forget it. I wasn't aware of it," Nate answered

"The timebird wasn't there to tell you?" Jason asked.

"Stop bagging on me! You didn't know it was her birthday, either!" Nate fought.

"True, but you're the one dating her," Shane said in response.

"But you two are the brothers of the one dating her. AND the older ones too!" Nate shot.

"Fine. You got us. Come on, let's make a few phone calls and see where that gets us," Jason suggested. His younger brothers nodded and they made calls for hours.

"Finally! We can play at Frankie's Pub, have quality pasta, I can sing just for her, I can give her the present, and you can give her your presents," Nate said happily.

"Yep. See what we do for you, bro? Come on! It's 3 AM, time for bed!" Shane said and they went to sleep. Unfortunately for them, though, they woke up at 8 AM.

"Tell me again why we're up so early," Nate moaned.

"Don't asked me. Jase slept the latest and woke up the earliest," Shane moaned and put a pillow over his head. Mitchie opened the door to their bedroom.

"Hey, guys! We're going to go shopping for Ches' birthday! You wanna come?" she asked.

"Go away, Mom! It's Saturday!" Nate whined and tried to go back to sleep.

"Nate, I'm not your mom and it's Wednesday," Mitchie said, backing away.

"Sorry, he's cranky," Jason said.

"Riiighht... Well, do you wanna go or not?" Mitchie asked.

"We can't. We'll be somewhere all day, preparing for something. Hey, how long are you gonna be out?" Nate asked. Mitchie smirked.

"How long do you want?" Mitchie asked.

"How about until 7, make sure she's dressed prettier than usual, blindfold her, take her to this address, and make her sit in the chair with the pink and yellow tulips, AND you get 40 bucks?" Nate said.

"Done. Cash only," Mitchie said and Nate handed her 40.

"Have fun, Mitchie!" Shane said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye! Enjoy Frankie's Pub... which isn't really a pub!" Mitchie greeted and she got into the limo to go to the outlet.

"So, why are we going shopping?" Cheska asked.

"I-D-K! Ask Mitchie!" Katarina said.

"Okay, Mitchie, why are we going shopping?" she asked.

"Cuz it was your birthday yesterday, so me and Ella are gonna treat you!" she answered.

"Yeah! We can go buy shimmery stuff together! Totally!" Ella added.

"I just want zipper skinny jeans, sneakers, layered long-sleeves, and tank tops," she said. "AND I could get those at any store," she added.

"Well, we're buying you a dress, shoes, getting your hair done, and a coat," Mitchie said.

"Why would you do that?" Cheska asked.

"Maybe she wants you to look nice? I-D-K," Gaby answered.

"Yeah, I do. And you're wearing them when we get home!" Mitchie ordered.

"Fine, look we're here," Cheska said "enthusiastically".

"Yay! Come on! Let's go to Kohl's first!" Ella cheered and grabbed Cheska's hand. They went into Kohl's and went straight to the dresses. Cheska snuck away long enough to get to the shirts she wanted. Ella turned around and noticed Cheska wasn't there.

"CHESKA!! You have to buy dresses! Come on! This one's red and black! AND it even comes with a music note on it!" Ella cheered. Cheska looked at the dress. It was beautiful, yet simple. It was a knee-length black dress with glittery-red parts on the skirt part. The music note was on the neck part. It was perfect.

"Wow, Ella! Okay, I'll try it on. But can I try this on, too?" she asked, holding up a pair of skinnies and a couple of shirts.

"Of course! Let's go! I found some stuff, too!" Ella chimed and they went to the fitting room. They tried on everything they had and they all looked good! Ella, with disapproval from Cheska, paid for everything. They met up with Mitchie, Gaby, and Katarina, who had stuff, too.

"So, how'd you do?" Mitchie asked.

"I got everything I wanted and everything you ordered," Cheska answered.

"Good. It's only 2. Anything adventurous you've wanted to do?" Mitchie asked.

"How about... We go go-kart racing? Who ever wins, the others have to take shopping for anything they want," she answered.

"Done deal!" Mitchie said. No one knew that she was the master of Go-Karts.

"I'm in!" Gaby said.

"Me too!" Katarina added.

"Totally!" Ella cheered.

"Okay, come on! Let's go!" Mitchie said and they got into the limo to wear they could go racing. They made it there and were able to go racing. They were told every safety measure and they got suited up.

"Mitchie "The Rockstar" Torres!" some one announced.

"Ella "Smooth Move" Shang!" he announced again.

"Gaby "Shane Gray-Obsessed" Xian!" (That's not her real last name!) he announced.

"Katarina "Karri/ I LOVE CONNECT 3!" Garcia!" (That's not her real last name either!)

"AND Cheska "Alexis Texas" D!" the guy announced.

"Creepy," Mitchie said and put on her helmet. They each did the same and went into the cars. They watched the lights and they hit the gas. Gaby's car got stuck first. Then Ella's. Then Cheska's. Then Katarina's. Mitchie was the only one to cross the finish line. She got out and started dancing.

"Whoohoo! I won! Whoohoo! Yeah!" she chanted.

"So, Queen Mitchie, what is your command?" Cheska joked.

"Well, it's about 4:30, so for the next 2 and a half hours, we'll be getting our hair done," she said and they went to her salon.

"Hey, Julie! She's getting long wavy curls just for tonight, and put some red in it, as well! I'll take the usual. Gaby wants a little extension. Katarina wants it back to brown and straightened. Ella wants it a little cut, same style, but put in a little streak of purple," Mitchie said.

"Got it, Mitchie! We'll start on Cheska first!" she said and did everything that Mitchie said. She was perfect. Then everyone else got their hair done and everyone was happy.

"Yay! LONG!" Gaby cheered.

"Okay, now we have to get dressed, so put on the dresses you bought and we'll head out," Mitchie said. They all got dressed and everything. They went back to the limo, but they didn't get in yet.

"Hi! My name is Rissa! I LOVE your music and you, Mitchie Torres! And your songs are cool, too Cheska! Ella! I love your dancing! Oh... and... you're Gaby and Katarina, right! AWESOME shirts!" she said.

"Thanks?" Mitchie said.

"Can I have your autographs! You, too! Yeah, hold on..." she said and got out a pen and a paper. The girls signed the paper and handed it back to her.

"Thanks! You're awesome! Bye!" she said and skipped away.

"Okay then... Let's go now," Mitchie said and got into the limo. They went into the limo and Mitchie got a bandana out of her bag.

"What's that for?" Ella asked.

"Blindfold," Mitchie said.

"For?" Gaby asked.

"Cheska."

"You're not gonna do anything bad to me, are you?" she asked.

"Of course not. In fact, you'll thank me for what's going to happen." They arrived at Frankie's Pub and entered, blindfold still on Cheska. She saw Shane and nodded. Shane nodded back. Mitchie led her to the seat, in the front, the one with yellow and pink tulips. She sat Cheska down there and Mitchie noticed the there were four other seats in the front. She took a seat and waited.

Nate saw that the girls were already there, so he nodded to Mitchie. She took the blindfold off of Cheska and she smiled. Cheska was in shock. "Okay, now, I never go to sing this for the special girl, right to her, so I'd like to bring my girl up here, right next to me, so I can sing the song that I dedicate straight to her. Cheska, come here," he said into the microphone. No one knew why though. The only ones there was the gang, the waiters, the chef, and Mitchie and Connect 3's parents. The girls awed.

Cheska smiled and walked on the stage, sitting on the stool next to Nate. "Girl, this one's for you." Nate started playing the guitar and sang.

_**Every waking moment,**_

_**Or even in the night,**_

_**You keep invading,**_

_**The sweet dreams of my mind.**_

_**I smile through each dream,**_

_**Remember every fantasy,**_

_**Just you and me.**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just please don't stop invading,**_

_**Cuz if you do time'll stand still,**_

_**So I'll keep on dreaming,**_

_**Cuz I can and I will,**_

_**You'll keep invading my dreams,**_

_**And make them sweet to me,**_

_**But I'd give up any dream**_

_**Just to be with...**_

_**If you keep on invading,**_

_**I swear I'll lose my mind,**_

_**There dreams get even crazier,**_

_**Every time,**_

_**But if you stop invading all my dreams**_

_**each night,**_

_**I'd be dreaming for nothing,**_

_**And baby, that just isn't right.**_

_**Just to be with you.**_

_**Oh... keep on invading.**_

Cheska looked at him and smiled lovingly. He looked at him the same way. "Happy Birthday, Ches. I hope it's the best," Nate said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and they walked off stage, hand in hand.

"Now will you thank me?" Mitchie pursed her lips.

"Yes! Thanks so much Mitchie!" Cheska said and hugged her.

"You're welcome," Mitchie said.

"Now, let's go to that table, talk, and have pasta," Nate smiled.

"Okay, let's."

The night was the one of the best nights of Cheska's life. It was perfect until...

"Hey, I'm Sander. This is Caitlyn. That's Barron and Lola. Can we get in?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but the whole joint is booked. You can't get in unless verified by the guests," the guy said.

"Who booked it?" Lola asked.

"Connect 3, dudes! They rocked it! It was some chick's birthday, so they're having a romantic birthday bash," he answered.

"Hey, we know Connect 3!" Barron said.

"Can you prove that, man?"

"Yeah, bring them here," Caitlyn said.

"Okay, chill dudes," the guy said and went into the back to get Connect 3. He went to the table with all the kids at it. "Hey, dudes!"

"Hey, Ricky!" they said.

"Yeah, so they're like these 4 kids that say they know you and they want to get it. You wanna like go check them out?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Shane said. And they got up and followed Rick to the entrance. They heard the voices of Sander and Barron and laughter rom wo girls.

"Here's Connect 3 and some girls, dudes," Rick said.

"Hey, can we get in?" Sander asked. Ella's eyes went wide and she went behind Jason. Jason shielded her completely.

"Why would you even ask now?" Jason asked seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asked.

"You know what you did and don't act like you had no purpose, you were one of the causes of this," Mitchie snapped.

"Caitlyn?" Cheska asked.

"What? I don't get what's happening!" she said defensively.

"He's the one who told the press mostly everything! He EVEN said that I was dating Melissa, which I'm not!" Nate shot.

"Dudes, what's your deal? I didn't do that!" Sander said.

"Then how come Ella got a call on her phone from you, with you speaking, and saying how and why you did it?" Jason asked, still shielding Ella.

"What are you talking about? I haven't spoken to Ella since camp," Sander said. Ella handed Jason her cell phone.

"Explain this," he said and showed him the call history AND played the recorded call.

"EWWW!! Sander, you were hitting on me!?" Lola whined.

"EEEWWW!" Sander, you were hitting on Lola while I was dating her?" Barron whined.

"EWWWWWW!! You were hitting on Lola while I was dating you!?" Caitlyn asked.

"You dated Caitlyn?" Cheska asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think I would call Ella saying that I like Lola if I'm dating Caitlyn?" Sander asked.

"You tell us. Stop trying to act like the bad guy and start showing your true colors," Shane glared daggers at him.

Everyone looked at Sander, waiting for a response.

* * *

**Dun... Dun... DUUNN!! Cliff-hanger! I know, But, I was up until like 12:30 this morning typing most of it! Okay, so is Sander really evil? Is Caitlyn going to still like him? Are Lola and Barron stand by him? What about Shane, Mitchie, Cheska, Nate, Ella, and Jason? CHOICES!:**

**V) Sander IS a bad guy, so he's taken away and his friends have to bail him out AND Mitchie's tired of all the drama, so her and Shane go to the beach to relax.**

**W) Sander is a bad guy, he taken away and Jason and Ella go on a date, just ot get away.**

**X) Sander blames it on his EVIL TWIN BROTHER! They don't believe him, though.**

**Y) A whole chapter of songwriting maybe?**

**Z) IDEAS AND COMBOS!**

**Review!**


	29. Goodbye, The End

**Okay, after all this time, I have to say, it's the end. This story just doesn't follow what I intended it to do in the beginning, which was have a secret relationship, Shane and Mitchie, pasta, sneaking around, and peace. It did turn into that, but I think I over-did it. There was drama, more couples, more villains, and I think that this story's time is gone.**

**Disclaimer: Even in the end, I don't own Camp Rock. But I own ****Never Goodbye****, which I just wrote!**

**Dedication: For AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan, who opened my eyes. You rock! And for everyone who was with this story from the beginning until now! And especially for:**

**OMJB: Of course! You always rocked and we'll be the Rocking and Rhyming States!**

**itsk4yl4duh: For always helping me whenever and because of your evil genius mind!**

**Mira94: For always making me feel defeated. No I'm just kidding! You kept me grounded.**

**Kawaii-babi: For always making me laugh! Kevin puppets rule!**

**Florchuchizz: For lip gloss names!**

**BlackMidnight1: Songwriting always.**

**And everyone else who took time everyday to read this!**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"You tell us. Stop trying to act like the bad guy and start showing your true colors," Shane glared daggers at him._

_Everyone looked at Sander, waiting for a response._

* * *

"I told you! I didn't do it! Did you ever think that it could've been someone hired to sound like me, just to break you up?" Sander asked, eyes apologetic.

"Guys, I think he's telling the truth," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I really believe him," Mitchie said.

"If you believe him, I do too," Shane nodded.

"That means we're all with you," Nate said. Ella came out from behind Jason.

"Sander, I'm sorry. I blamed you and what happened 2 years ago happened. Forgive me?" Ella asked.

"I forgive you," he smiled and hugged her.

"Now, let's just get home. You brought extra clothes, right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Mitchie said.

"We're going to the Gray house!" Jason announced and they got into the limo to get to the Gray house.

"Mitchie, let's go outside," Shane said.

"Sure," she smiled and wrapped her arm around his arm. They went outside and sat down.

"So..." Shane started.

"So... I thought you wanted to talk," Mitchie said.

"So... Yeah, I did," Shane smiled.

"About?" Mitchie asked.

"The summer's almost over," Shane stated.

"Yeah. In a few days, I start school again," Mitchie shrugged.

"In a few days, I can't hang out with you that much anymore," Shane pouted.

"I know," Mitchie sighed.

"Don't get mad at me if I tell you this," Shane said.

"I can't make that promise unless I know what you'll tell me," Mitchie told him.

"Okay. During the school year, do you think we'll ever see each other?" Shane asked.

"If we're dedicated, we'll always find time," Mitchie said, looking at the stars.

"If we don't see each other, will you be really, really mad?" Shane asked.

"What are you implying?" Mitchie asked.

"You know how our summer tour got canceled/postponed?" Shane reminded.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with anything?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, the dang manager signed us for a world tour, Asia, Africa, Europe... Canada, everywhere. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. I tried to get you to come, but your dad wouldn't let me. I'm sorry," Shane said sincerely.

"It's fine. I get it," Mitchie said quickly.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Your career is important to you. It's fine, really. Who's gonna open the concert?" Mitchie asked.

"No one special. Just Tiffany Swan and Melissa G," he answered.

"Oh, Tiffany and Melissa," Mitchie repeated.

"So, you're not mad that we're going on a world tour?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but only a little. But I think..." Mitchie said.

"Think?" Shane asked, quizzically.

"We should take a break. I mean, you'll be going on tour. I'll be at school. I don't think I could handle it," Mitchie said.

"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want. I'll always be waiting, just for you. Promise," Shane said and got up and went back into the house. When he did, Mitchie let out a breath.

"Why did I just do that?" Mitchie groaned and sighed. She looked at the stars again and sighed. She went back inside, told her cousins they were leaving, and went to Mitchie's house. Shane was about to stop her, but he knew it wouldn't change anything. He let her go.

_**How can I say this?**_

_**Can I make a wish?**_

_**I hate to break this,**_

_**to you, baby,**_

_**But you see,**_

_**What's happening,**_

_**is beyond my control.**_

_**I don't want to say it,**_

_**But babe, I gotta let you know.**_

_**It's my time to go,**_

_**It's my time to fly,**_

_**I don't wanna leave you,**_

_**But I'm gonna miss my ride,**_

_**I can't tell you enough,**_

_**How much I truly loved,**_

_**you,**_

_**But I gotta say it's time,**_

_**Time for me to fly,**_

_**Time for me to say,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**I hate to bear bad news,**_

_**I'd hate to be in your shoes,**_

_**I'd hate to be told I hate you,**_

_**But I have to say,**_

_**Our world has just turned gray,**_

_**It's time for me to say...**_

_**It's my time to go,**_

_**It's my time to fly,**_

_**I don't wanna leave you,**_

_**But I'm gonna miss my ride,**_

_**I can't tell you enough,**_

_**How much I truly loved,**_

_**you,**_

_**But I gotta say it's time,**_

_**Time for me to fly,**_

_**Time for me to say,**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**I don't wanna say goodbye,**_

_**I don't wanna leave you behind,**_

_**But baby, it's time.**_

_**I'm forced to let you go,**_

_**But in my heart I know,**_

_**You're the one for me,**_

_**So, wait,**_

_**Please wait,**_

_**For me.**_

_**It's never time to go,**_

_**It's never goodbye,**_

_**Just know I'll never leave you behind,**_

_**I'll just miss my ride,**_

_**And stay by your side,**_

_**And I know I've said it so many times,**_

_**But hey, I gotta speak my mind,**_

_**I love you more than the world,**_

_**Cuz in my world I know,**_

_**I'll never let you go,**_

_**Cuz I'll never say goodbye,**_

_**So, wait for me.**_

_**Just wait,**_

_**Cuz I'll be there...**_

_**The End**_

* * *

**That's the end. Tell me if you want a sequel. Please review. Tell me what you want next! Enjoy reading! Good bye from this story!**


	30. Secret Love will be deleted

Just wanted to let you know that this story will be taken down by the end of the week. I wanted to make sure everyone was aware of this. Make sure to read my other story though.


	31. QUESTION!

**Okay, I have a question for YOU! Do you think that I should:**

**A) Restart the ENTIRE Secret Love/Secretly Loving stories from scratch**

**B) Leave the story (I deleted Secretly Loving by accident) as is.**

**C) Restart Secretly Loving only**

**D) Write an entirely new story. (if you choose this, please give me ideas!)**

**Thanks for your help!**


	32. finally

**Okay everybody. I think I've made a decision, but until I reveal it, I'm giving you a few more questions:**

**1. Should I keep Gaby and Katarina?**

**2. Should I keep Cheska?**

**3. If I choose to re-write it, should it be different or the same format?**

**4. Should I only continue with rewriting the sequel?**

**5. Can you give me a topic for a song?**

**6. Should I keep my songs in here?**

**Tell me what you think, and the sooner you answer and the more you answer, the faster I will update!**


End file.
